Trust in you
by Howlingwolf94
Summary: Trust me, I want to reconcile the violence that's in your heart, I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask, I want to exorcize the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.-Muse:Undisclosed Desires AU
1. It's never different

Ch. 1: It's never different

_Day 1:_

_Another school, another year. Another year of going through hell. I don't know how I manage to put up with this. If I had it any other way, I'd be doing what I did best, traveling the world as a clown. At least then, people were supposed to laugh at me. If only…never mine. But bottom line is I hate school. Why, because I'm nothing more than a freak in their eyes. Every school I've been to, both students and teachers look down at me in disgust. I can see it in their eyes, they wish I never came there, wishing I never even existed. Who could blame them. I'm starting to wish I never even existed as well. It would save both myself and the world a whole lot of trouble. _

_One could only wish they were different, trust me, I have. So I'm not going to kid myself by thinking that this school is going to be any different. I'm going to be stared and laughed at. Probably jumped every once and a while because I'm a freak. All schools are the same. It's never different. _

*&*

It was Monday morning, and Allen Walker was going to be late on his first day at a new school if his guardian never got around to try this thing called 'waking up'. Honestly, no matter how hard he tried, Cross just wouldn't wake up. He tried poking him, pulling his hair, slapping him, even yelling in his ear. None of it was working. Giving a tired sigh, Allen had no other choice but to give up and walk to school. Hopefully he would make it on time if he was fast enough.

Shoulder his book bag, he stuffed some pieces of toast into his mouth before making a mad dash out of the two bedroom apartment and his way to school. Just when the door was pushed shut, Cross cracked open an eye as a sleigh grin spread across his face. Pulling out a cigarette in one of his pockets, he lit it with self satisfaction before popping it into his mouth and crossing his arms behind his head.

He had purposely faked sleeping so that he wouldn't have to drive his sorry excuse of an apprentice to school. He almost failed in the feigning when Allen yelled in his ear. But thankfully, he kept up his act long enough for Allen to give up and take himself instead. All was right in the world.

*&*

Allen was out of breath by the time he made it to school, on time by a mere minute. Huffing in an attempt to catch his breath, he looked around in relief to find no one in the hall way at the moment. Pulling up the hood to his jacket and making sure that his left sleeve was pulled down all the way, Allen cautiously began walking around while trying to locate the main office. The hall was fairly large, smaller hallways branching off from it every so often. Trophy cases displaying the schools variety of sports and their wins decorated the walls, one of them catching his eye.

Walking up to it, he stared at it with perplexity and disbelief as his eyes trailed to the picture that accompanied the trophy. Pressing one hand up against the glass, he strained to make out the engraving on the trophy that would either prove or disprove the people in the picture. But he had a pretty good idea about who were in the picture except for one young man. There was three all together, one sitting at a piano in formal attire, one sitting on a bar stool with a guitar resting on his lap while wearing much more looser clothes compare to the other two, and one standing in the middle striking an upbeat smile while holding a violin. Both him and the younger man at the piano looked strikingly alike despite the obvious age difference.

Straining his eyes further, he could finally make out the inscription scrawled across the trophy: _Winner(s) of the Talent show – Cross Marian, Mana Walker, and – _blank. The final name was unreadable, as if someone had tried to erase it. But that didn't matter much to Allen. Proof enough that who he thought they were was true only create a deep and empty feeling in his heart to come back. And seeing the happy smile on the violinist's face was only making it worst.

Unwanted memories were coming back again, memories that Allen would've much rather had left buried in the recesses of his mind than relive them like he was going through now. The dark sky. A gun shot. The metallic blade of a knife. Pain. And blood. So much blood. Closing his eyes shut, Allen tried to relax and rid himself of the traumatic memories he had experience when he was still a child but he found himself only diving deeper into the sorrow of his childhood.

He was fighting back tears when all the sudden, a hand clamped him on the shoulder, causing him to involuntarily jump out of surprise. Whoever the person was, they were clearly laughing at the sudden scare they had brought on out of him. Attempting to compose every ounce of dignity he still had, Allen turned around to face who it was that had brought him back to reality, albeit in a round about way.

A taller man stood in front of him, looking to be about in his early 30s with purple hair and eyes that were covered behind thin glasses. He would've appeared as your average everyday man if it weren't for the fact that a) he was wearing a beret b) he was carrying around a coffee mug with a pink bunny drawn across the front of it and c) he was wearing slippers instead tennis shoes or something along those lines. What kind of man walked around in slippers? But remarkably, the man was quick to get a straight face because as soon as Allen had turned to face him, the laughing had since seized. Fixing his glasses, he looked down at the clipboard he carried in his mug free hand before looking back up in order to address him properly.

"Are you Allen Walker?"

Unable to answer outside of a nod, he suddenly found himself inside and seated in the man's office. Taking a seat across from him, the man placed down the clipboard and reluctantly the mug after taking a last sip of it on the least cluttered area of the desk. Least cluttered being an understatement. The desk was piled with files and paper work that looked like they could go back pretty far. Just how this man accomplished his work with a desk like this was news to Allen.

"I'm Komui Lee, the principle of the charming Black Order High. I've been looking through your records Allen and do tell why it is that this is your fifth school in the last two years?"

"It's…it's sort of complicated. My guardian tends to move a lot and lets just say that my last school didn't work out so well for me…" answered Allen while unconsciously clutched his left arm and thankful that he had his hood was still over his head. Thankfully, Komui didn't press the matter any further, understanding that there were times when it was better off if it was left unsaid.

"Very well, I understand. Hopefully, your previous schools haven't totally ruined your chance of enjoying high school. Now I have your schedule with me and I'll be happy to show you around. Do you have any questions before I begin the tour?"

Shaking his head no, the tour began. The first place they went to was his homeroom with Professor Klaud, not to terribly far from the main office, which he kept noted for future reference. Next they went to his Chemistry class with Professor Reever, English class with Professor Yeegar, Algebra 2 with Professor Bak, Art class with Tiedoll, History with Bookman, Gym with Coach Zokalo, and Music with some guy only known as 'the 14th'. The whole tour toke at least an hour and half, Komui showing him where both the gym and cafeteria were and giving some advice with some of his teachers along the way. Another strange quality in the man.

But sadly, it finally came down to the time when he would actually have to go into a class, one that would be filled with judgmental students that would surely laugh and call him names when he walk through the doors. With Komui standing behind him while he stood in front of the door, there was no room for escape. So it was now or never.

Holding his breath, Allen slowly turned the door knob of the door, opening the door and allowing himself entrance to the room. The teacher's discussion was cut short as the older man stopped in mid-sentence and turn to look at the door. Just from the look in his eyes, he could tell that this older man was kind and un-judgmental, wisdom clearly marked by his features. His calming demeanor was beckoning, causing him to unconsciously walk forward and into the class room. Facing the teacher, he gave him a curt bow before Komui handed him his schedule and left like that after waving franctically presumably to a student. Allen couldn't tell because he was still facing Professor Yeegar as he scanned his schedule. Once feeling satisfied, he handed Allen back his schedule with a reassuring smile as he asked,

"Welcome to Black Order High. I'm Professor Kevin Yeegar and I shall be you're English teacher from now until the end of the year. Now if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself to the rest of the class and then we may begin."

Allen gave a curt nod before turning around to face his class mates. All of them were staring at him with the utmost intensity that it felt like they were burning holes into him. His face was beginning to heat up from the constant staring, his palms beginning to sweat under his gloves. Nervously grabbing the back of his hood, he pulled it back in the midst of a bow. It was as if the whole room had froze, practically everyone stun to see that he bore white hair. But that was only half of it.

A ring of gasps resounded through out the whole room when he stood back up straight. Everyone began talking in whispers amongst themselves, all of them talking about one thing. The scar that ran up past his left eye and ending with a pentagram above his eyebrow. He never quite got use to the astonishment that washed over people just because of his appearance, so he cringed back involuntary from the outbreak of whispers. He could feel his face was heating up to the max with embarrassment from the unwanted attention. But he felt a reassuring hand squeeze his right shoulder, causing him to look up in sudden surprise to the teacher behind him. He was looking sternly at his students and when they continued discussing with themselves, Professor Yeegar began yelling at them.

"That is enough! You will give him your respect and allow him to introduce himself to you all. If I hear any speak again, you'll earn yourself detention. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence erupted once more across the room, none of the students willing to speak out when their normally laid back and docile teacher was clearly upset. Turning his gaze back to the students, Allen tried swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat but found the task very difficult. Becoming even more flustered, he gave up on clearing his throat and went to introducing himself quickly before shuffling over to the furthest seat in the back. But someone was clearly out to get him because he suddenly found himself face first on the floor.

Uncontrollable laughter filled the room, embarrassment washing over Allen again as he turned to see a boy still looking ahead with one foot outstretched, his face mocking concentration as he struggled to keep a straight face. The antagonizingly long moment seemed like it would never end as Allen's left jacket sleeve got caught in one of the desks and as he went to stand back up, the fabric tore and rip all the way up to his elbow, revealing his deformed arm to everyone.

Horror washed over Allen as he realized that his arm wasn't covered and the room had broken into a ring of cries that showed their fear and disgust for his disfigured limb. He had been right not to kid himself, this school was no different to all of his other ones. Pulling the arm so that it was pressed to his chest, he dropped everything to the floor and fled the area, not caring about the teacher's futile attempt to coax him back. It was not even the end of the first day and people were already afraid of who he was. No one would see him any other way after today.

_Author's Note: I just had to write something like this. Don't worry, for those who are still reading Love's Sorrowful Symphony, I'm still continuing that one and this one will in no way hinder me from updating the way I do. Hope you like this chapter and will read this story. Please Review. _


	2. Want to Understand

Ch. 2: Want to Understand

"Mr. Walker, please come back!" yelled Professor Yeegar helplessly as he watched Allen pretend like he hadn't heard him and continue running frantically down the hall ways. He had seen the look on the white-haired boy's face when everyone had seen his left arm. The look of absolute terror that was un-mistakably on his face and in his eyes was still fresh in his memory, despite the fact that it happened mere seconds ago. But how could someone forget seeing so much shame, so much fear in a young man's eyes that it practically surpassed that of an average individual.

Allowing Allen the liberty to run out of class in the manner he did, Professor Yeegar turned back to his class with a disgruntled look that showed that the remaining students ought to take their seats before it was too late. So as everyone that had risen from their seats sat back down, Yeegar stared at the student who had tripped Allen which in turn caused the previous set of events to play out. His stare was unwavering, his anger building up when the student simply stared and flashed him an innocent smile. Shrugging off the building temper, Professor Yeegar continued to stare at him while he began addressing another student.

"Miss Lee, would you be as kind as to see if Mr. Walker is at least still in the building. And if he is, try to coax him to go to his next class. If anyone can convince him to return, it would be you."

Lenalee nodded before grabbing both her things and Allen's and rushing out of the classroom. Everyone watched her go except Professor Yeegar, who was continuing to stare at the student in front of him.

"Tyki Mikk, for the rest of this week, you shall be serving detention with me. Maybe that will make you think twice before you go around tormenting your fellow classmates."

Upon given his punishment, Tyki began to deflate and sink down miserably into his chair. '_Damn teacher, just wants me to be a goody good like that annoying but sexy bitch Lenalee.' _But he wasn't about to say that comment out loud. Not with a week full of detention with his English teacher.

*&*

Lenalee was running around the halls as fast as she could, which was fairly fast. Making quick turns here and there, she was starting to think that the new boy, Allen, had actually fled school grounds. But as she passed through the gym, she caught a faint glimpse of white hair that greatly contrasted the dark grey bleachers that he was hiding behind. Taking in a nervous breath, she began making her way around to the back of the bleachers where Allen sat huddled.

When she had first seen his arm, she hated to admit that she was shocked, even a little afraid. It didn't look natural, what with it being blistered and cracked, blood red in color, and looked like it was searing with pain when it came to performing even the simplest of tasks. But the shock and fear disappeared completely when she had looked up into his face. He was scared about the peoples reactions, and when they had all cried out in fear, so had he, just for different reason and way. Their reactions were the marking point and when they had turned ill, so had he, ultimately causing him to flee.

It was then that she decided that she wanted to become his friend and comfort him. Because she knew what it was like to be treated differently just because you were different from everyone else. And that feeling was sometimes too painful to bear.

Walking up to him, she sat beside him in silence, setting his book bag in between them. He didn't look at her as he ravenously grabbed his bag from in between them and moved it in front of him before nervously digging in search of something. What it was, she didn't know until he pulled out what looked like roll of medical gauze. Tugging off his glove that still covered his left hand, he began wrapping the gauze around his arm, starting at his wrist. His speed and movement were suggesting that this had been practiced, as if he had done this before.

She just sat there patiently, fixated at the gleaming green cross that had been embedded in his hand, the whole hand trembling. Probably because she was there watching him. Once he had finished, he pulled down on what remained of his sleeve and began inching away as far as he could away from her without making it too obvious that he was trying to get away from her. But that wasn't working because she would move he moved. Giving up on his discreet attempt to flee once more, he pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his face against his knees in a childish attempt to pretend he had disappeared. He had learned from previous experiences that if he ignored someone long enough, they would leave him alone and go away. Hopefully it would work on her because he would rather just be left alone than pestered by some silly girl who wanted to ask stupid questions about his arm.

But she didn't leave him alone or ask him questions at first. She just sat there and allowed him some peace with the silence but she had a mission to accomplish. Biting her lower lip for a moment, she began pondering about how she could start up a conversation that hopefully wouldn't end up becoming one-sided. He didn't know who she was, so maybe she could start there.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee, Principle Komui's little sister. You're name is Allen right?" began Lenalee, outstretching one hand in an attempt to politely shake his hand in greeting. But he continued to sit there, leaving her hand hanging. Awkwardly withdrawing her hand, she let it fall to her lap as she began thinking up other ideas to get him talking. So while she was in deep thought, she hadn't realized that he answered her with a curt yes, not even lifting his head off his knees.

"What?"

This time Allen lifted his head from off his knees and switched to resting his chin against them instead, staring straight at the wall instead of her. Repeating his answer again, he continued staring at the wall like it was about to make a move if he let his guard down. At least he was beginning to talk, however curt his answers may be.

"It's nice to meet you Allen. Can I ask you something?"

Immediately he tensed up, his breath catching in his chest. He didn't want to know what her question was going to be and that prospect of it being about something pertaining to his arm was making him nervous. '_She's going to be just like all the other's who wanted to know more about my arm, or my scar, or why I have white hair. How can I trust someone when they're just pretending they understand or that they even care. Know one really cares about a freak like me.' _Right away, Lenalee could see that he was debating with himself on her previous statement. But seeing as how he was remaining silent, she decided that she was going to ask him anyways. He hadn't accepted but hadn't declined either so she was going to go on like he had accepted it.

"Would you need me to help take you to your next class?"

Her question had clearly surprised him, having contradicted what he thought she was going to ask him, causing him to look at her for the first time. She was smiling, her eyes beaming as they gazed into his own. Her ebony hair was pulled up into twin pig tails, draping down the sides of her flawless face. For some reason unknown to him, his face was beginning to heat up, a blush running up his neck and to his face. Immediately her features turned into one of concern, her smile replaced by that of a slight frown. _No, please keep on smiling. 'Please don't frown because of me. Only a smile should grace your lips.'_

"Are you ok, you're not getting sick are you?"

The concern tone in her voice caused him to jump out of his thoughts and back to reality. So when he didn't say anything, she moved to feel his forehead, one hand pressed slightly against the surface while the other went to support herself by grabbing onto his left arm. Not a very good idea. Once her hand had clamped around his arm, a shockwave of pain rolled up his deformed limb, increasing the further she gripped his arm. Whelping in pain, he instinctively pulled back away from her and fell onto his back as he twisted from having kept his back against the bleachers. But she hadn't been aware that he was in pain until he was on his back and she was on top of him, having pulled her along while he fell back.

Both were blushing from there awkward positions, their faces just a few inches away from each other. They stayed like that for a moment, all time seeming to stop until Allen tried stifling another cry of pain. Remembering that she was still gripping his left arm, she quickly let go and got off of him. Free of the weight that had previously pinning him to the floor, he shot away from her out of reflex, cradling his left arm with his right. The pain was slowly ebbing away, but not as slow as the pain Lenalee was feeling.

She hadn't meant to cause him pain. To be honest, she had forgotten about the fact that he had a crippled arm. So it surprised her when he had cried out in pain. Feeling shameful for her actions she didn't try to get closer to him again and instead allowed her head droop down in embarrassment. It had returned silent between them, forgetting the fact that there had been some progress between them. Both of them wouldn't look at the other, choosing to stare at their feet instead.

But after a few silent moments, Allen took a chance to look at her, curious if she was looking at him or not. He turned his head to the left and stared at her, seeing that she was looking at her feet and hadn't even given him a glimpse. So seeing her look so dejected and downcast pained him. Because he had made her sad. Looking to her once more, he looked down at his arm for a moment before letting out a sigh and letting his arm fall back to his side.

"No, I'm not sick and my arm doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks for your concern though."

Now Lenalee was looking at him, her sad face softening when she saw him smile to her, the first smile she had seen on his face. '_Why does it seem so fake? He may be smiling, but he isn't truly smiling. It's only an act to cheer me up.'_ She continued to stare at him slightly dumbfounded as he continued giving her the false smile. _'But I guess I'll go along with it for now.'_

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean do that to you. I didn't know."

"It's ok, really."

"Do you want to talk about your arm? It's ok if you don't want to, I just thought that you'd feel better if you had someone to talk to about it?" asked Lenalee, unsure if the question would offend him or not. Only his answer would tell.

"Please, please don't act like you give a damn. I don't want nor do I need your pity or anyone else's." answered Allen. Though he had kept his voice calm and low, his answer was laced with coldness with every attempt to drive her away. He didn't like talk about his arm to people who couldn't possibly understand what it was like. What he had to go through.

"I do care Allen. I understand what it's like to be treated differently because your not like everyone else. Trust me, I know more than you want to believe.

'_How dare this girl try to relate to me. She can't possibly understand me while she's nothing but a perfect picture.'_ Allen thought angrily.

"How can you?! From what I can tell, you have everything ahead of you. A good student that probably makes good grades, is liked by all the students and teachers, and having stunning features. How can you possible make any sense of what I have and do go through?!" Allen yelled back at her angrily with a little too much anger. His anger was causing Lenalee to become angry. She stood up in front of him, shaking for a moment from all of her bottled up anger. Staying like that for a moment, she thought about her next remark before coming up with a perfect answer.

"You want to know why I can understand what your going through? Because I wasn't much different compared to you when I was a child." she shot back while pulling up the sleeves that had been covering her arms the whole time. What he saw surprised him. Unlike the rest of the flawless skin he was led to believe she had, her arms were covered in old white scars, most of them around her wrists.

He stared at her arms shockingly, too shock to even speak his apologies and regrets. She was crying by now, her entire body trembling from her stifled sobs. Staying like that for a moment, she began speaking once more against her sobs.

"If you won't tell me what happened to you then I guess I won't tell you what happened to me. If you want to know then your going to just have to tell me your story before you hear mine. See you later."

And just like that, she was gone. Having grabbed her things and rolled down her sleeves, she darted out from behind the bleachers as she attempted to recompose herself. Now all that was left was Allen as he continued to sit there in shame. He had been too quick to judge, to assume that she was like everyone else. If only he had been more willing to believe her.

_Author's Note: Just a little note, don't go jumping into thinking Lenalee cuts herself, cause she doesn't anymore. All I'll say is that she use to. Your just going to have to wait to find out why when she tells her story. I want make sure you understand that instead of sending me reviews saying 'Lenalee cuts herself?' Now I hope we're all on the same page here. Please Review _


	3. Pianos and Soccer balls

Ch. 3: Pianos and Soccer balls

The cafeteria was bustling with people, filled with people who were surely spreading rumors about his deform arm. Allen stood right at the entrance to the cafeteria, contemplating if his hunger was really worth walking in there and to only get laughed at. Though he was practically starving, short of anything new, he found that it would probably better off just waiting until he made it home. Total embarrassment wasn't an option for him today. Sighing in defeat, he instead chose to sit alone on one of the picnic tables outside, where hardly anyone sat.

Choosing a seat farthest away from that of the small group of students, Allen laid his head against his folded arms and just stared out at the chatting students. He hated to admit it but, he was lonely. And when he had the opportunity to make a real friend, he had blown it. All because of his distrust for every single person. This was going to be a long and lonely year.

As he sat there, slightly depressed from all the events that had unfolded because of him, a soccer ball came flying at his head. Slamming against his skull, the black and white ball effectively knocked him off his seat and to the ground. Stunned at first, he began rubbing his sore head as a bump began forming where the ball had struck him before lifting up with his right hand. Looking down at it, he lifted up his head at the sound of laughing coming not too far away from him.

Finding the source, embarrassment and anger began rising as the red head who more than likely kicked the ball his way had begun rolling on the floor from his laughing fits. Upset that he was being laughed at of all things, his grip around the soccer ball tightened as drew back his arm. Noticing this, the red head seemed to stop his laughing but not in time to dodge the incoming soccer ball. Pegging him in the chest, the boy fell back to the ground, dazed for a moment before he began his laughing fit all over again.

Puzzled, Allen walked over to the teen as he laid spread out on the ground with the soccer ball perfectly balanced on his chest. The red head, appearing to be a couple years older than himself, wore an eye patch over his right eye, a head band on his head that kept his hair mostly out of his eyes. Opening his only showing eye, his green iris shined happily as he smiled up at Allen.

"Care to help me up buddy?" asked the red head as he outstretched one arm.

"No." answered Allen bluntly as he made his way back to his seat. Still smiling his huge grin, the older boy easily got back up onto his feet on his own and made his way over to Allen's table. Taking a seat opposite of him, both sat there in awkward silence, one boy wishing he wasn't there and the other still grinning like an idiot. Unable to stand the suffocating silence and awkwardness, Allen was the one to beginning talking first.

"What is it that you want with me…"

"Lavi."

"What is it that you want with me Lavi?"

"Nothing really. I just thought you looked lonely sitting there all by yourself so I decided to kick this soccer ball at you, just to see how'd you react. And I have to say, I didn't expect you would throw the ball right back at me. That was a good one."

"Then can you please just leave me alone. I'm already having a bad day as it is."

"No can do short stack, I've been told specifically to cheer you up. And besides, who said anything about meeting me was bad."

"I didn't say that. Who told to watch me anyways?"

"It was heavily implied my dear friend and as for your question, look for yourself." answered Lavi as he pointed in the direction behind Lavi. Following his point, Allen froze when he realized that Lenalee was making there way towards them. Catching each other eyes, Allen went back to looking forward before getting up abruptly. But Lavi had anticipated this and had resulted to using black mail if he so much as left.

"If you try to leave then I'm going to squeeze." said Lavi with the utmost seriousness he had seen from him all day today, his hand wrapped around his bandaged left arm. Believing that he was bluffing, Allen continued to move to get away only to be stopped as Lavi applied pressure to his deformed limb. Pain shooting up his arm and causing him to intake a sharp breath to hide the fact that the pressure was causing him pain, he reluctantly sat back down. Letting go of his arm, Lavi went back to smiling as he sat down next to Allen just to make sure that he didn't go back on his word. Lenalee chose to sit where Lavi had previously been sitting, avoiding any eye contact with Allen.

"I thought I'd find you out here Lavi."

"Well you know me, always need some fresh air after a while. How have your classes been so far Lenalee?"

"Everything's been good, just what I'd expected."

"That's good, what about you short stack. Must be hard having to go to a new school, especially when you had to leave all your other friends."

"First of all, my name is Allen, not short stack. Second, my day wasn't good what's so ever. And third, I don't and didn't have any friends. Now if you'd excuse me, I would much rather be by myself instead of having to sit here. Good day to you two."

Again, Allen rose to his feet with Lavi grabbing hold of his arm and squeezing. At first it was mild but noticing that he wasn't going to give up until he got his way, Lavi increased the pressure until he was sure Allen would reliant to. But the white haired boy continued struggling, his face beginning to pale as he gritted his teeth. Lenalee simply watched, wanting Lavi to let go but not wanting Allen to run away. But his comfort won over her pleasure.

"Lavi, let him go. He wants to be alone."

Looking to her in bewilderment then back at Allen who had since tried kicking Lavi where it hurt before releasing his hold from around his left arm. Having not expected that, he fell to the ground clumsily. Gripping his arm for a while, Allen stood himself up and stared at Lenalee. Her gentle violet eyes were showing that she wanted to help him, to listen to his troubles that he had kept locked up inside his heart. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and went to make his way anywhere but there. But he stopped for a moment, thinking if he should really run again or simply stay there.

Torn once more, he went with what he thought was best and what was right and chose to run again. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he looked to Lenalee before saying.

"I'm sorry if I offended you two but I need some time alone with my thoughts. I'm…I'm not ready to place my trust into anyone yet. But if you need me, I'm sure you can find me easily. See you later."

Both teens watched as the white haired boy began walking away, neither one of them able to make themselves to follow him. Shoulders sagging in defeat, Lavi went back to sitting down as both he and Lenalee began discussing a plan of action to get him to talk. They knew he wanted to but part of his mind was telling him that he couldn't. That he was only get hurt if he did. And it was possible that he was curious about Lenalee's own scars but not to the point of wanting to tell his story just to know what hers was. She guessed that she would just have to make the extra step and tell him instead, in hopes that would give him the much needed confidence to tell her his story. One could only hope.

*&*

Allen continued to wander through the nearly deserted hallways, his minded wandering as well. But that stopped at the sound of music drifting to his ears. It was the music of a piano being played in one of the classrooms. Curious and intrigued by the melody, the boy couldn't help but walk up to the classroom and peer into the room. In the front of the room sat a beautiful piano, it's surface flawless. Unable to resist the urge, Allen walked into the room when he had noticed that the pianist was no where to be found in the room.

Walking up to the pitch black instrument, he dragged his fingers across the delicate keys before sitting down on the bench. Staring at it at first, he moved to position his fingers over the keys before slowly beginning to play a song. At first, his fingering was clumsy and unpracticed, his left hand's fingers stiffening at first before the muscles began unwinding. But half way through it, he mastered his poor fingering and the music was playing out like a professional were to be playing.

As soon as the song had finished, a round of applause coming from a single person came to him, causing him to jump from his seat in surprise and whirl around to face the person who was clapping. Near the door stood a man in a dress shirt and pants, his brown hair smoothed back somewhat, a smile on his face as he continued to clap while making his way over to Allen.

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, very good. I was starting to doubt there was ever going to be a student with an ounce of potential, that is, until I met you. What is your name boy?"

"Allen…Allen Walker…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Allen, I'm the music teacher here at Black Order High. I discarded my name long ago but you may refer to me simple as the 14th. Now then, I do hope you have a class with me seeing as how we have yet to meet until now."

"Yeah, I do think I have you as my teacher but that's my last class sir."

"I see, I guess Komui left you as my single student, seeing as how I don't normally teach at 8th period. But no matter, I shall disregard my previous resentment now that I know that that student is you."

"You mean to say that I'm going to be the only student in class during 8th period?"

"Yep, shame really. It hinders the chance of actually further improving a student's skills faster with a particular instrument without the competition brought when surrounded by others equally as willing to improve their skills. But oh well, I guess you'll just going to have to out show me then." laughed the 14th.

This man, this man reminded him a lot of the person he dare not remember unless he had to. Smiling at the teacher's words, the grin faltered once the bell rang to signal that it was time to go to 5th period. Looking back up at the 14th, he excused himself before dashing off to his next class, History. The man simple smiled and watched as Allen left his class room, alone in his classroom once more.

"Well Mana…I think I've actually found him. Now it's time to see what he truly remembers from his teachings before you had past away."

Nodding his head in approval, he went back to sitting at his desk as he waited for his next class to come leaking in.

_Author's Note: Please Review. The next chapter will be telling Lenalee's story. I'll probably have it updated by tomorrow, Wednesday defiantly. Until then, I bid you a due. _


	4. Sharing Stories part 1

Ch. 4: Sharing Stories part 1

It was the end of the day and Allen was relieved. He had been ignored and mostly shunned, but he sought out comfort in the fact that it was nearing the end of the day. But he still had Cross to deal with, a downer to his once happy thoughts. Maybe he'd be lucky. Cross could be gone or at least asleep, either way he wouldn't be bothered by him. Walking down the main hall, passing students sending him curious stares before murmuring with each other. About him more than likely.

Making it to the entrance, he watched as students got into cars as the rain began pouring down, some even chancing it and running out towards their homes. Something he would have to do seeing as how he hadn't thought about bringing an umbrella. Sighing in defeat, he moved to run out when a hand grabbed his right arm. Pulling him back swiftly, he nearly lost his footing when he was pulled back into the school.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Allen scoffed in annoyance when he noticed that it was the red Lavi again. Giving in, he allowed himself to be pulled away but didn't accept it much when he was slammed into some of the lockers. Keeping his arms on either side of him, Lavi made sure that Allen wouldn't be able to escape this time. Green eye showing a depth of seriousness.

"Listen hear and listen good, I know you are not use to be people giving a damn about you but Lenalee sure does. And I just want you to hear her out. She's done nothing but frit over you ever since you pushed her away. All I want you to do is talk with her, give her a second chance and actually listen to what she has to say. You're not the only who suffers from ridicule."

Lowering his arms back to his side, he stepped away from Allen, his eye boring right into him, as if he was calculating him. Stepping to the side, he stared at him for a moment longer before turning away and walking away. Leaving Allen in shock and bafflement, he stood there considering the older teens words. What really was her story and what had Lavi meant by his last words? Scratching the back of his head, he shoulder his bag and walked out of the school, his mind focused on the one sided conversion.

He was originally going to run out as fast as he could while it ran to the two bed room apartment that Cross was renting but found that he rather walked. About half an hour later, he made it to the apartment and miraculously, the rain stopped. Slipping his shoes off at the door, Allen maneuvered around the filth that was his guardian's apartment before setting his bag aside in his cramp room. Removing his jacket, he pulled on another one and grabbed a bite to eat. Searching through the fridge, pushing aside the multiple bottles of wine in search of food. But sadly, he came up short in the search; nothing looked like it was any good, most of it looking like it came from a foreign planet. He even swore he heard something inside growl at him.

Slamming the door shut after that, he listened to his stomach growl hungrily before making his way back to his room. Lifting up one of the corners of his mattress, he groped around for a moment before pulling back and looking at his find. A couple of dollar bills, that'd be enough to get him a bite to eat.

*&*

Sitting on a swing set found in the nearby park, he finished the third burger he had bought just a few minutes ago. Satisfying his stomach for now, he tossed his trash into the nearest trash can and went back to sitting on the swing. Sitting there, seemingly out of place and a little dejectedly, he watched as groups of younger children played around the playground, their parents not too far away as they watched them play. They looked so happy, their smiling faces showing the glee they were feeling at playing with their friends.

If only he was more like that. If only his childhood hadn't ended in grief and filled with pain and sorrow. If only his arm wasn't the way it was now. Sighing in sadness, he sat there for a moment longer before leaving the park and making his way back to the apartment. Once there, he completed his homework and by the time that was finished, it was already late and Cross hadn't come back from work yet. He was more than likely out at some bar or club getting himself drunk and probably was trying to convince some skanky hoe foolish enough to think that he actually cared about them. It wouldn't come to a big shock to him if Cross had children he didn't even know about scattered around the globe.

As he straightened up some of the mess around the apartment, Cross came sauntering in, his movement sluggish. Laughing to himself, he wobbled into the living room while he tried to remain standing by leaning against the wall. A wine bottle was in his hand as he took another swing of the liquid. Great just what he needed, a drunken Cross.

Laughing some more, he noticed Allen and pulled him over to him by the hood of his jacket when he tried to run away. Slinging an arm around across his shoulders, he pulled Allen closer to him as he leaned heavily on the shorter and younger boy.

"Allen…Allen, Allen, Allen…could you g-get me so-some more w-wine? I-I seem to be o-out of mine. Why do-don't you share some of yo-yours."

"Cross…"

"You address me as Master you good for nothing boy!" bellowed Cross as he swung the wine bottle and accidently slammed against Allen's shoulder. Shattering into different sized shards, some of the pieces embedded themselves into his arm while the rest fell to the floor. In taking a sharp breath, he gritted his teeth in pain as Cross's full weight fell on him.

"I'm sorry Master, here I'll take you to some wine."

"That's better." snorted Cross, a hiccup following it soon after. Leading him along, Allen brought him to his room where he pushed him onto the bed. Clutching his arm as blood continued flowing from it, he stared coldly at the drunken Cross as he continued muttering something that he didn't quite understand. But soon enough, Cross mumbled himself to sleep, snoring loudly when he was completely out of it.

Letting go of the held breath, he stepped out of Cross's room and went to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out a fresh roll of gauze, he went and poured some peroxide over the cuts, thankful that the shards weren't that difficult to pull out. Binding his arms, he checked on Cross again to see if he was still asleep before stepping out of the apartment to cool down.

Sitting on the steps that led up to the apartment, he sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He left his mind wander to the many times 'Master' Cross had come home drunk. It never usually resulted in the use of violence but when his temper was risen, he'd be known to throw a punch or two. This was only the third time he's come home with a drunk filled rage, probably something at work that caused him to become angry. With the other two times, he had earned a black eye and had an unnoticeable scar along his forehead that was hidden under his bangs.

At least it kept him out of it for now. If Cross was awake when came home drunk, he would just go insane. If he didn't take these moments to cool down after these drunken rages, he wouldn't be liable if something were to 'happen' to Cross. But he couldn't show that he was angry with him, otherwise he would be left out on the streets. He had to show some sense of impassion when he was around the red headed devil, even if it was false. Sometimes even wished he never met Cross Marian to begin with.

*&*

Day 2:

_ School started out yesterday just like I had imagined, total disaster. The only thing that surprised me about it was how I girl came up to me and tried talking to me. Her name was Lenalee, and she said that she understood me. I didn't believe her, I didn't want to believe her but when she showed me all those faded scars on her arms, I grew curious. But in my denial, I think I drove her away. At least, until she sat with me at lunch with that red head Lavi._

_ He's strange too. He acts so cheerful and upbeat but that changes when he gets all serious. Like that's his hidden emotion, the one he keeps buried under the happy disposition of his. He said something to me yesterday that I can't quite get out of his mind. 'You're not the only one who suffers from ridicule' What was the meaning behind that. I understand that he wanted me let others in and to listen to Lenalee's story but that cryptic message had more people in mind as well. _

_ I guess if today is any better, I'll ask him about it. Right after I give Lenalee a chance to tell her story and I tell mine. Now's the time I have to open up to others and see if I can trust them. Trust can be so easily lost in time._

*&*

Making it to school earlier to ensure that he wouldn't be late, Allen sat in front of the main entrance, hoping that he would run into Lenalee while he waited. It was better to do it now then to wait. Standing there for five minutes, he spotted Lenalee get out of a car, Komui following her soon after.

Hesitant at first, he almost dismissed the idea of talking to her when he realized that he was already calling out her name to grab her attention. Looking around for the person that had called her name, she soon found Allen looking to her nervously. Smiling slowly, she shared a few words with her brother before walking up to him, curiosity written in her eyes.

"I didn't expect to find you here so earlier, or even if you'd be here at all. What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted to you yesterday. I was being too rash and just couldn't accept the fact that there might be someone out there that could possibly understand. But I'm willing to try again. I'm willing to listen."

Turning around and looking at her brother, she grabbed his hand and led him to the track and they took a seat on the bleachers. Sighing to help relax her nerves, she turned her head to Allen, who was equally as nervous. Having said he was willing to listen to her story, he had agreed to share his. Something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Normally I would have insisted that you go first because this was the whole point but seeing as how you openly confronted me and apologize, I'll let you slide just this once. It all happened when I was still just a little girl."

_Flashback_

_I brushed the hair of the toy doll my brother had given me for my birthday a couple of days ago. Sitting on the floor, my baby sitter smiling down at me as I continued to play. The peace and tranquility lasted only for so long when a loud pounding sound repeated itself behind the front door. Rushing to it, my babysitter quickly opened it and a quiet murmur passed between her and a man wearing a police outfit. _

_ This earned curiosity on my part as I slowly rounded a corner and watched the two exchange a few words. My babysitter let out a shocked filled gasp, a hand rushing up to her mouth as she turned to face me with sadden eyes, tears wielding up in her eyes. What was wrong? Why was she crying? I asked myself, not quite understanding why they looked so sad._

"_What's the matter?" I asked as began walking to my babysitter, her expression graver. She got down to her feet so that she was down at my level. She held me close, her body shuttering as she began to cry. _

"_Oh sweetie, I don't know how to say this to you but…your family were in a car crash. They won't be coming home anymore."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked her, a sinking feeling filling me the longer her pause grew._

" _They won't be coming home because they went to heaven to be with God." _

_ I could feel my face scrunch up as the tears began falling down my cheeks, arms wrapping around me tighter as they lifted me off the ground. I felt so alone, like I was left behind. How could everyone just leave me for God? Why would they? Didn't they love me. As I was carried off out of my house, somewhere I didn't know where, I dropped my doll, forgetting it completely through all my sorrow._

_*&*_

_ Years had passed since then I still felt alone as ever. I'd been transferred to multiple adoption centers, each one sending me away because of the fact that no one seemed to want me. And who would? I was a disturbed child that wanted to be with my family again. And the only way to relieve the empty feeling was by cutting myself. _

_ No one had noticed at first but after while, when the blood continued to wind up on my clothing, people started to wonder. Walking in on me one day, a family with the thoughts of adopting me along with some of the staff caught me while I was in the midst of cutting my wrists. I automatically panicked, tossing the blood soaked straightened spring at them as I tried escaping through the window. The couple quickly moved away dissuaded with my ruthless behavior. But seeming them go as the employees held me down upsetted me. It reminded me that I was unloved and that no one wanted me._

_ It was then I struggled some more, eager to get away, far away. It was only enough to keep me calm by sedating me. Transferred over to a mental institution, I was quickly diagnosed with having some mental and physiological problems. Strapped to my bed by having my arms and feet bound by straps, I was put under heavy sedation, confide to my room. Sometimes, when the drugs wore off, I would try to escape, just like I had always did. But I never seemed to be able to accomplish that simple fact._

_ Days blurred into one another, the concept of time not pertaining to me as I was left in my room strapped to my bed. One day, as I stared vacantly up at the ceiling, it had dawned on me that there was no other reason for me to be here, be alive. No one wanted me, no one loved me. It would be better off that I died._

"_I wish I was dead." I sobbed, my body too tired to even attempt to struggle. I had refused to eat anything the last few days, my body already weak._

"_It's alright Lenalee, I'm here with you now."_

_ I turned my head to the side, believing I was both hearing and seeing things in my own sense of delusion. At the door of my room stood my brother, a soft and caring smile on his face. He slowly walked in, pulling a chair up to my bed, a hand stroking my hair as I stare at him wide eyed. What was nii-san doing here?! He's dead! I must be dead too now._

"_I'm sorry Lenalee it took me so long to be here with you. When I was released from the hospital, I tried so desperately to find you. I know it took me awhile but I'm here now. I've finally found you. I love you Lenalee."_

_ It was then the tears began sliding down my face, my older brother doing the same only with the fact that he was still smiling. He unstrapped my arms from the restraints and engulfed me in a gentle hug, reassuring me that he was real. That I was actually loved. _

_End of Flashback_

"It was then that I decided that I wanted to get better. At first it was hard, I had to learn that cutting myself wasn't going to make the pain go away. I had to do that myself. So after months and months of trial and error, along with my brother's encouragement, I was released from the institution and was able to live with my brother. And I have been with him ever since." finished Lenalee as she turned to Allen with a sorrowful smile on her face.

"Wow…I never expected that."

"No one did when they first saw me and the scars. But I like to think of them as a reminder of the past and how it will always be a part of me, not a regret. I mean, everyone thought that I was feeling regretful over them and all the children thought I was a freak because of my scars. They thought I was going to cut myself again.

"But I never really let it get to me and eventually, I made friends. Friends that could understand what it was like to be different, to be treated differently. So you see Allen, you can't automatically assume that everyone is the same. There are people who understand all the pain and shame you feel, you just have to let people in. You need to look through all the fear of being hurt and allow people to help. Trust me, I know how it's like."

"I understand and again, I'm sorry I was so quick to judge. No one has been openly honest with me before, I just never thought anyone could understand if they were the ones causing the pain. But I can see now that you want to help me because you were helped. You don't want others to suffer because you were helped. I'm…I'm a little unsure of myself and if I should share my story. But I'm willing to try."

_Author's Note: Please Review. Sorry about the late update and I'll try to update my other fanfic sometime next week. It's just the hype of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep has inspired me to work on a kh fanfic. So sorry about that._


	5. Sharing Stories part 2

Ch. 5: Sharing Stories part 2

_ I was only a little kid when my parents abandoned me. Apparently they couldn't handle raising a child with a disfigured left arm or the fact that it sapped my health most of the time. And so I found myself wandering aimlessly in the streets, shivering from the cold. At first I hadn't realized I was abandoned because they had told me to wait at the corner and they would be back. But as time went on, I silently knew that I had been left on my own. Why else would my mother have tears in her eyes as my father ruffled my hair and told me to be a good little boy?_

_ By the time it got dark, snow beginning to silently fall down, did I acknowledge the fact that they weren't coming back. Finally walking away from where I was told to stay, I was starting to head back home in hopes that they would take me back but I soon found myself lost. I never realized this fact until now; I hadn't realized that I didn't even know where I was. I was utterly and completely lost. _

_ Now I was scared, more than I had been in the beginning. Everywhere I looked, it appeared the same, faceless people passing me by without a care about me. Or the fact that I was starting to cry. Finding an abandoned alley way, trash littering the desolate place, I pulled a feeble cardboard box to a corner. It was hard, having only the use of my right arm to do, my other hanging uselessly at my side. Back then, I couldn't move my left arm at all, all feeling gone in that one part of my body. _

_ I crawled into my new home, my body shaking terrible in an attempt to get me warm. It wasn't helping all that much, a lack of heater or fire making this experience all the harder. All I wanted to do was go home. That's all. I didn't care if they wanted to try and ditch me again, all I wanted was to go to the one place I felt safe. But now it was gone. Everything. And it wasn't going to come back._

_ I could feel the cold tears continue to stream down my face, the icy wind blasting onto my face. If this kept up I was going to die. Either from frostbite or starvation. Which ever hit me first. As I sat there, alone and cold, I started thinking. What if this was my fate? Was it my fate to be born with a lame arm, forcing me to become abandoned, and ultimately, bringing me to my death? Was this all I would ever amount to?! Some kid left on the streets with his death hanging in the balance! I'm nothing but a freak._

_ I started mumbling those words to myself, starting out as whisper that grew into a cry. Every time I repeated that to myself, the more convinced I became. A repeating line that had me convinced that I was meant to die. I was unloved and left alone on the streets to fend for myself. I wish it could all just end already._

"_You lost little one?" _

_ I stopped my chanting suddenly, surprised that someone had spoken to me after a couple of hours. Looking up I noticed a man crouching down to my level, looking inside my makeshift house. He wasn't in the most desirable clothes or cleanest person but one could tell that he wasn't in any way homeless. I stared at him, upset that some person that looked so much better off than myself would even dare try to talk to me. Like he could actually would make my pain go away. I didn't answer him. And yet he persisted._

"_Well then if you aren't lost, maybe you ran away from home? Is that it?" asked the man, annoying me to no end. I didn't want his pity like I usually earned from others because of my frail appearance and my lame left arm. I continued to remain silent, keeping my mouth shut. And he continued to stay. Every time I tried ignoring him, he would remind me he was there by speaking. He spoke to me all night, never leaving the side of my box. I had shivered myself to sleep, the tremors exhausting me. So as I began closing my eyes, letting the sleep take me over, I felt a warm and heavier weight fall upon me. I looked at it for a moment, slowly realizing that it was the man's coat. I think I thanked him._

_*&*_

_ The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my own stomach growling. It was then I found myself in an entirely different place from where I had been. I was in a bed rather than a cardboard box. I was bundled up in blankets rather than a stranger's coat. It was then that it occurred to me. The man. Had he brought him here? Where was here exactly though? As I continued questioning myself, I slowly sat up and began looking around. The room was rather plain, mostly colored in calm and ordinary shades of brown with white. The only thing that seemed truly personal was a picture of two people on the night stand._

_ I went for it, hesitantly outstretching my hand until the sound of a barking dog startled me out of my actions. Jumping back, I looked to the door to see a small terrier dog come bounding in, followed by the man from last night. He was carrying a tray filled with all comes of food. Eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, sausages, everything that sounded good right about now. A glass of orange juice accompanied the plates, something that would surely clear my parched throat._

"_Thought you might be hungry." answered the man, aware of the silent question that I hadn't even asked. He smiled as he set the tray onto my lap before sitting at the foot of the bed. He remained silent and ever joyful while watching me eat. I was starving, so don't think it stupid when I say that it was the best food I've ever tasted. The food was gone in an instant, my stomach currently satisfied for the time being. He went on to questioning me, not sternly but seriously. His words were gentle and calm, trying to get me to speak. I never answered. It only made me even more upset over the situation. It reminded me that my parents didn't want me._

_ I didn't say anything that day, remaining quiet and staring, trying to keep myself safe in my own little world. This the man accepted after a while, his questions slowly dying down until the room remained silent. And yet, he never seemed frustrated or bothered by the fact that I was remaining silent. Always smiling and reassuring me that it was ok if he wanted to be quiet. And that he was there whenever I was ready. A choice I had never been given. _

"_You can remain mute all you want little one, I don't mind. As long as you feel happy, that's all that matters to me. You know, I can't keep on calling you little one or boy, how about I give you a name, seeing as how I don't know yours. Let's see…how about…Allen. Think that would be an ok name?" asked the man happily, taking a moment to think before spouting out a name. Allen, that wasn't a so bad name. Sure it wasn't really my name but at least it washed away the past. It gave me a new identity and hid away the old one. I liked that._

_ I nodded in approval, a wave of emotion suddenly overwhelming me as he gave me another caring smile. And soon enough, I found myself crying, throwing myself into his arms. It was all I wanted out of life, to be acknowledged and accepted. Surely this man was someone that wanted to help, that wanted to be allowed into his world. He would give him a chance._

"_Thank you…thank you very much!" I cried, feeling the unknown man's arms finally wrap around him. He whispered something along the lines of name being Mana. The name seemed funny and tickled me, something that didn't seem to fit such a man like himself. Maybe he wouldn't have to die so young after all._

_*&*_

_ As time went all, and the fact that no one would step forward to claim me whenever Mana would take me to police stations and orphanages. And after a few months, the search was given up and Mana adopted me. In that time, we had created a strong bond, Mana always there to protect me while I was there to make him smile. We were a team, teaching each other different things. He taught me how to look forward to things and to not believe that everyone was out to get him or pitied him. And I taught him patience and humility. _

_ I never had such fond memories until I was with Mana. It felt like he was my real father, instead of my previous parents. He filled the gap in my heart that had been created from my abandonment. And now it was like I had never been abandoned at all, the rift all but gone. I was truly happy, even more so that he didn't regard me as a nuisance or a freak. He didn't seem to care that my left arm was all but useless either. Sometimes he would just let me do things on my own without any help and at others, he would give a hand. But that was only when I couldn't accomplish a task or it looked like I was going to need help._

_ Overall, I was happy. I had a purpose and a place that I belonged. Life was good. Until that one faithful day when my world all went out in flames. A day that continues to haunt me and has scarred me for life. _

_*&*_

_ It was a rainy day, Mana and I on our way back from the grocery store. Mana's house wasn't that far away, so we didn't take his car but never thought to bring an umbrella. What a shame I guess. We were running as fast as we could while carrying some groceries, trying to make sure they didn't spill. But we suddenly came to a stop at the sound of gun fire. And knowing Mana, he wouldn't just walk away. He forgot all about the groceries, dropping them to the floor and running toward the sound. I was quick to follow him, willing to help in any way I could. But if I had known what was going to happen that night, I would have pleaded him to just ignore it. Then again, Mana would probably just smile and say that it's his duty to help people. And he would have run off any way._

_ Turning a corner, I saw my foster father freeze up, his body stiffening as I looked passed him to see what had stopped him. Cornered to the ground was a younger looking man, resembling much like Mana with some differences, one of which pertained to the fact that he was covered in blood. Two men were kicking him, another pointing a gun at him. As he cocked it back, Mana was on the alert again, charging at the man holding the gun. Foolish as I was, I charged as well, jumping onto one of the men who was holding down the poor blood soaked man. I didn't put up much of a fight but long enough to get their attention away from the other guy. I expected to be punched and kicked and all that good stuff. But what I didn't expect was for one of the men to pull out a knife._

_ Oblivious to this fact, I continued giving all I got until I first felt the drag of cold metal down my left eye and next the pain. Oh how the pain seem to increase by the second. I remember Mana calling out my name, his voice filled in fear as I fell to the ground, clutching my eye in pain. Blood gushed out from between my fingers, the irony red substance blinding me of any possible vision belonging to that one side. It felt like one side of my world had been erased, half of it missing. And that scared me, even more than the pain. _

_ I tried getting back, telling myself that Mana needed my help but found that I couldn't do it. My strength was ebbing away. Mana tried to get to me, a look of regret in his eyes and a hint of anger, trying to dislodge the gun from the man's hand. But it didn't work and in the confusion of struggle, the gun went off. Hitting my foster father straight in the chest. My senses were on high alert now, everything happening so fast instead of going slow like some might think. First he stumbled back, looking at his chest as a plume of crimson blood began dyeing his cotton shirt. The attackers that were pinning me and the other man that looked like Mana instantly let go, running away as fast as they could. The other was in shock himself, gaping at his actions and staring at his gun. As Mana began falling to the ground did he run away, awoken from the shocked filled daze. _

_ My eyes were widening to an unimaginable size, my astonishment and fear displaying in my silver eyes. No, this couldn't be true. Mana…Mana couldn't die. He just can't! Because he's Mana. I rushed to his side, ignoring my pain to be by him one last time. It pained me to think that so I stayed optimistic, thinking that this was just some cruel joke and that Mana was really going to be fine. I sat beside him, staring down into his pained filled face. He had his eyes closed for a moment, as if he was sleeping before he slowly opened them half way, staring out at the other guy who stood beside me before direct the soft eyes to me. He gave me a sad smile, one that showed that he was sorry for having failed him. He tried to tousle my hair, but the effort was too taxing, his life slowly ebbing away the longer he lied there with his blood pouring out. He was in a great amount of pain and yet he still continued to smile._

"_Allen…I want…you to know that you…mustn't stop and…that I…love you…"whispered Mana, his words struggling behind his lost of breath and blood clogged throat. He looked at me with tender filled eyes, a smile still on his face before he slowly disappeared from me. Going to a place I couldn't follow. As his body began to relax, his chest not rising and his breath stopping, I remember grabbing his hand before it had slipped away after having stroked my cheek. I kept a tight hold around it, refusing to believe that my father was gone._

"_Mana…Mana you have to get up. Please Mana, you have to wake up." I pleaded and begging, doing absolutely anything to bring him back to me. I could hear of sirens roaring, a sharp swore hinting that the other man was in fact crying over the scene. But I paid him no mind, he was merely a part of it all, something in the background. All that mattered now was waking up Mana. I continued pushing him, trying to wake him up. He couldn't be dead, I just wouldn't accept it. _

"_You can't be gone Mana! You can't be dead!!!!" I began yelling, my voice breaking through my tears as I continued to cry my heart out. I couldn't accept the fact that he was gone, that he had left me all alone once again. The other man tried pulling me away but his attempt were futile, I wasn't going to leave. But as the sirens continued, he became more forceful and wrenched me away, carrying me away from the one person that had mattered to me the most. _

"_MANA!!!!"_

*&*

"The next thing I remember was that I was left in the care of some strange man that ordered me to call him master, but I guess that's Cross for you. And don't really remember what had happened before I was left in the care of Cross or even who that man was, all I knew was that Mana was gone and he wasn't going to come back. The only things that never fail to remind me of those events is my scar and the fact that my hair had turned white because of all the stress and shock I had felt." concluded Allen, trying to hide the fact that he was nearly in tears. He kept his gaze off of Lenalee, unwilling to see her sorrow.

"I…your right, I do feel sorry for you. But not out of pity but out of understanding. There's a difference between the two and hopefully you'll understand that I'm not trying to make you loathe yourself. I'm glad you told me your story, I can tell how hard it was for you." reassured Lenalee, a soothing smile on her face. He looked to her in amazement. She certainly was a remarkable person. But he was curious as to how she knew he was having difficulty telling the story.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of your eyes, they look sad and you shed a tear at the end of the story. It's ok, if you want to cry then go ahead. Truly cry over this, until you can cry no more. I don't mind. I want you to cry until you can't help but feel happy. When you're happy, then I'm happy too." encouraged Lenalee, her smile remaining on her face. Her words, he couldn't help but think of Mana. So before he knew it, he was crying, letting all of his frustration, anger, and sorrow out at last, finding his way into Lenalee's arms. They wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder while his rested on one of hers, staining it with his tears. For some reason, this person made him feel safe and secure. Just like Mana had so many years ago.

Hiding in the shadows, was an eaves dropping Lavi, his face remaining serious throughout the whole story. Only when Allen had begun crying did a smile creep up his face. Not one of his cheeky, happy go lucky ones, but a gentle, sympathetic one. He stood back up straight from after having leaned against a wall with his arms cross over his chest, he looked to the pair one last time before walking off towards the school.

"I smell the beginnings of beautiful and romantic relationship here."

_Author's Note: Yes, this chapter has finally been finished!!!! I can't tell you how long this thing took. I mean, I got side tracked a lot during this chapter, hints the fact at why it took me so long. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and please review_


	6. Arystar Krory

Ch. 6: Arystar Krory

Immerging from the bathroom, patting his cheeks in an attempt in regaining some composure, Allen stopped surprised to find Lenalee standing near the entrance of the boy's bathroom, waiting patiently for his return. As soon as she noticed that he was back, she gave him a warm smile. Something about it made him hold his breath, a strange fuzzy feeling coming over him briefly before disappearing all together. It had lasted for a brief second but had remained long enough for him to question the feeling. What was that feeling?

"Do you need me to guide you to your first class or do you think you can get there on your own?" asked Lenalee, driving him out of his thoughts into what was happening around him. Taking a moment to recount where Principal Komui had showed him the classroom was, he gave her a nod yes to show that he didn't need her help. Smiling at her, the expression faltered at the sound of the bell ringing. Saying their goodbyes, the two departed and went their separate ways.

It didn't take long for Allen to find the lab that his classroom was set in, quietly entering and standing at the teacher's desk as he waited for the other students to take their seats so that he may have his own. While stood waiting, he looked down at the sleeping teacher, his head resting on a stack of graded papers and hand holding a mug of coffee. He was a little put off by this gesture, unsure of what he ought to do to politely wake the teacher up. He first went to tapping his desk rapidly, hoping that the vibrations would wake him up. But when that didn't work he tried shaking him by the shoulder, first softly then hard when even that didn't seem like it was working. After a while he gave up, noticing that the classroom had grown abnormally silent.

Looking up, he found himself staring at a student that was standing in front of the door, looking around the room nervously. The boy was ringing his hands together, unsure of what needed to be done next. Sweat was sliding down his face, his nerves getting the best of him as a chorus of whispers sound across him. He obviously didn't want attention drawn to himself, something Allen could understand all too well. Forgetting about the sleeping teacher, he walked over to where the taller boy stood, the whispers growing in volume when they realized that he was in the classroom. Upon reaching the boy, he noticed that he had gone stiff, his breathing practically on hold as he waited for Allen to speak.

"Are you new?" asked Allen, causing the taller boy to sweat even more.

"How…how d-did yo-you kn-know?" stuttered the boy, a hanging bang of white veiling one of his eyes as he looked to his feet. Allen smiled in sympathy. At least he wasn't alone in being a new student. Or one that clearly looked different than everyone else. The boy before him had black hair spiked back somewhat with one large bang of white hair that veiled one of his eyes. His eyes looked slightly pointy and elongated and his skin was strangely pale. Allen surely could understand of being treated differently because he looked differently.

"It's ok, I can understand your situation. I'm a new student as well. If you wouldn't mind, could you help me wake the teacher up?" asked Allen, taking advantage of any help that he could get. Hesitant at first, the taller boy gave a short nod before the two moved over to the teacher's desk. Together, the two of them shook the guy like there was no tomorrow and finally, he woke up.

Mumbling to himself as he shot up in his chair, he wiped his mouth hastily of the drool that dribbled past his mouth. Looking at his watch, it took him a moment to focus and he when he did, he nearly jumped, running around his classroom as he struggled to prepare today's lesson. Allen and the new boy stood at the teachers, beginning to feel nervous now that they had been forgotten and was left standing at the desk with everyone else snickering at them.

As the teacher wrapped around back to his desk, he stopped when he noticed the two students standing at his desk, all of them staring at each other. The teacher quickly shook his head and ran back to his desk, setting down all his paper work that he had had in his arms, took a swing on his coffee, and took off his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he recomposed himself and turned back to the two waiting.

"Thank you for waking me up, it wouldn't have been good if Principal Komui found out I was sleeping on the job, even though it was because of him that I over slept in my own classroom…anyway I digress. I am Professor Reever, the Chemistry teacher. Could you please tell me your guy's names?" said Professor Reever as he gave the two a gentle yet tired smile.

"I'm Allen…Allen Walker." replied Allen, use to saying his full name when someone asked for his name.

"Ah and I'm Ar-Arystar Kro-Krory the 3rd, sir." stuttered Krory, his face turning bright red for being put on the spot, even though it was his own name. Reever just continued smiling before directing them to the two remaining seats, which were in the front. Sighing, Allen took a seat, Krory taking the one next to him while Professor Reever began taking roll call. As he did that, Allen felt a nudge to his right. Turning his head, he noticed Krory struggling to say something to him, his stifling for the right words appearing borderline pitiful. If he wanted ask him something, he should just go out and say it.

"Yes?" started Allen, wishing he hadn't gone the extra mile to interact with him in the beginning of class, and he couldn't possibly ignore him. Ignoring someone wasn't his style.

"Umm…is your hair…dyed or is it, real?" asked Krory nervously, afraid of being yelled at by anyone.

"Of course it's real, I'd never in my life bleach my hair white if it didn't happen on its own. Why?" answered Allen, an ounce of irritation in his voice that he tried to hide. Why couldn't this guy leave him alone like he wanted to?

"I'm sorry, it's just that…whenever I see people with different and odd hair colors, I can't help but get curious. But when I find out that…that it was dyed, I get embarrassed. My hair is naturally like this…so I couldn't help but wonder if yours was too." said Krory as he looked down at the lab table. They remained quiet after that, both pulling out pieces of paper to copy down notes and equations that the teacher was writing down on the chalk board.

As Allen worked, solving some problems that had been left on the board, he could hear a sharp intake of breath to his right, causing him to stop what he was doing to see what was wrong now. Turning his head for a second time, he noticed Krory keeping his head bowed, his eyes showing that he was on the verge of tears. A piece of paper was resting on his lap, slightly crumpled. Pulling it over to see, he froze when he noticed what was on it. It was of a drawing of him and Krory, Krory looking even more like a vampire than he already did, his lips stained in red pen to show blood. His was of an unsmiling boy with white hair, his left arm bending in odd angles, the color blood red and the finger nails charcoal black.

Turning his head over his shoulder, he began searching for the culprit of the drawings. He could be picked on, beat up, and made fun of, but he'd be damned if he had it happen to someone else. Lenalee was right, there were people that were treated like him. And as long as there were students just like him, who were treated differently because they looked different, he would be out there to help them. No more of this self pity and denial crap. It was time he stuck up for himself and those like him.

Catching a wave from the far back corner, he glared at the two boys who were snickering with each other. Noticing his side glare, the two pointed at the other, making it seem like the other had did it instead of themselves. Annoyed by this, Allen turned back to looking forward and then back at Krory. He had his head resting against the edge of the lab table, tears staining his black pants. Taking the piece of paper in his hands, he gave it a clean rip down the middle, which grabbed Krory's attention. Holding back the anger he was feeling because of the two boys in the back, he struggled to say his words in a calm tone.

"Don't worry about what they think Krory. I don't think your weird at all. I think you're just unique, different in your own way, not by what you look like. Ok, so don't let it get to you." muttered Allen, clenching his pencil so tight that a slight cracking noise could be heard. When Krory didn't say anything he went back to solving the equations, Krory staring at him in a new found light. He thought about his words before wiping away the tears and went back to trying to answer the same problems.

*&*

As soon as class had ended, Allen quickly grabbed his things and shot out the door, desiring to confront the two who had made the drawings. Making it out of the class room first, he waited for the two culprits to show themselves. As they exited the classroom, Allen's temper rose.

"Hey! You two!" yelled Allen as he stomped over to where they were trying to escape. Stopping, they turned around and gave him a malicious grin. When he reached them, he gave them both a glare before continuing,

"What you did back there wasn't very nice."

"We know" replied the first one, the one with short dark brown hair.

"We just wanted to see that vampire cry. Turns out it wasn't all that exciting." finished the second one, the one with long blonde hair.

At their answers, Allen grabbed by the collar of their shirts and slammed them against some of the lockers, struggling to keep them there despite his trembling left arm that was screaming out in pain. At this display of anger, the two boys grinned both turning to look at each other before both simultaneously kneed him in the stomach. Letting them go, Allen keeled over for a couple of seconds before he couldn't hold back his anger anymore. Clinching his right hand, he drew it back and gave the dark haired one a punch in the nose. Blood began gushing out of his nose as he covered one hand to it.

"David!" cried the other before he struck out at Allen, giving him a punch to his face. Soon enough a ring had formed around the trio, the students chanting out the word fight. Ignoring it mostly, Allen attempted to deliver another punch but found it stopped by the one called David, his uncovered hand now stained by his blood. Twisting his hand somewhat, he was given a kick to his chest, sending him against the lockers. Gritting his teeth in pain, he opened clenched eyes as he felt a harsh tug pull him up by his hair.

"Hey, you leave my friend alone." yelled Krory as he rushed over into the fight and began struggling to free Allen from their hold. But that only got him a punch in the gut as the blonde one forced him to the ground. Fighting the other's attempts, Krory managed to get back to his feet and gave David punch to the face which caused him to let go of Allen. Helping him up, the two stood their ground as the other two prepared to attack. But as they were about to punch once more, a whistle blew from amongst the crowd. Pushing through came a scary looking man wearing some type of mask, his appearance rather intimidating.

"The four of you, detention." barked the man as he grabbed them by the back of their shirts and began dragging them to the principal's office.

*&*

"You may go Jasdevi and David, your punishment is a week's detention with Coach Zokalo. Now go back to class." Said Komui before showing them off. As soon as they had left, Komui quickly relaxed before turning back to face Allen and Krory. Krory's nerves had returned because he couldn't stop fidgeting or wringing his hands.

"Now then, as for the two of you," began Komui as he walked back to his desk, stopping when he noticed what a total wreck Krory was in and how Allen seemed like this wasn't his first trip to the principal's office. Sighing, he sat back down in his chair and began looking over some paper work.

"You will have a week and a half of detention that requires you to clean up the cafeteria at the end of the day and to have supervision by Professor Bak."

"This isn't fair, they were the ones that were making fun of us!" argued Allen, pissed that their punishment would have to be something more severe than having a teacher watch you for an hour.

"I understand that Allen but it is to my understandings that you were the one to start the fight. Therefore your punishment shall be longer. I'm sorry but I can't seem soft when it comes to students that I actually am fond of. Now then, you might want to stop by the nurse's office first before you head to your next class." retaliated Komui before going back to his paper work. Allen didn't argue any further and the two of them quietly exited the principal's office without another word.

*&*

Once gaining some ice to hold to their swelled cheeks, the two of them walked down to the next class, second period. They remained silent for a while until Krory started laughing for no apparent reason. Looking to his side, Allen gave him a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing really but I never saw myself in a fight before." answered Krory, trying to subdue his laughter.

"Why did you help me?" asked Allen, still unsure as to why such a timid boy would freely risk themselves for the sake of another.

"Well they did make fun of me too you know. And, I couldn't let a friend just get himself beat up without some help." replied Krory as he managed to stifle his laughter and his face returned to look somewhat more serious.

"You've seem to have gotten looser than this morning." commented Allen as they made it to their second period classroom, surprisingly the same class again.

"It's what you said to me earlier, when we got that note from those two. It made me feel better. We're friends now, right?" asked Krory, waiting for an answer before the two entered the classroom together.

"Yeah…we can be friends." said Allen in hesitation that Krory didn't catch. Smiling, he opened the classroom door and the two of them entered.

_Author's Note: Please Review_


	7. Class Begins

Ch. 7: Class Begins

After having taken their seats, whatever happened to be left, Allen was quickly bombarded with questions that Lenalee silently asked him. Being all the way to his right, he found it hard to relay his answers to her, the constriction between their conversation limiting his speech. Luckily they were allowed some time to talk at the end of class, Professor Yeegar showing his kindness in this aspect. He always gave them the last few minutes of class to talk with our friends. As soon as they were able to, Lenalee came rushing over, delicately brushing a hand across his puffed and swollen cheek. A blush crept up his cheeks, unable to control it by the way she was dotting over him.

"What happened?" asked Lenalee earnestly before her attention went to the new student that stood directly behind Allen, his eyes pouring out tears like a waterfall.

"It was me. You see, Allen was only trying to stick up for me and ended up in a fight. He was only helping me out so please don't be mad at him." reasoned Krory as he continued his uncalled for groveling. But Lenalee wasn't bothered or annoyed by this, giving him a heartfelt smile that caused his endless babbling to come to a halt. Feeling a whole lot of relief, he let out a sigh as he bowed his head, his one white bang concealing his face at the moment.

"I see you've started helping out others instead of only thinking of yourself. At least now you understand that others share your pain as well." said Lenalee as she turned back to Allen, giving him a 'I told you so' look that caused him to rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. With this the bell rang, signaling that they all head for their next class. Sadly neither of them shared a class that period, causing the three to say their goodbyes and depart their separate ways so that they may make it to class. Algebra 2 was next. Great, just about the worst subject ever out there.

*&*

The class passed by rather slowly, the Math teacher, Professor Bak, teaching at a speed that forced most of the class to give up and sleep. He rapidly wrote down complex equations and problems that demonstrated rather simple formulas, attempting to impress everyone with his so called cunning knowledge. He didn't stop for questions, asking none and receiving none. But the class was rather easy to get an A. Show up for class every day on time and you had nothing to worry about. Allen had heard once that his test were the best. He just sat there handing out the answers. How much easier could the class get?

In all honesty, Allen thought this guy simply babbled on just to hear the sound of his own voice, satisfied with his own amount of knowledge he already had. But overall he appeared to be a fairly decent guy, sometimes appearing self center but that was only whenever he stood at the board lecturing and demonstrating. But when he was at his desk, grading papers quickly without real care about the actual answers, he was different person. Much warmer and likeable than he was when he was actually teaching.

Resting his head on his crossed arms, he shot up from his chair as soon as the bell rang once again. It was 4th period and there was only one word to describe this period. Lunchtime! Zipping out of class like his life depended on it, he rushed over to the cafeteria, trying to ignore the fact that he was being stared at by everyone he passed. He didn't let it get to him though because he was starving. Food was all that he cared about at the moment, his hunger at its max since he never had a chance to eat some breakfast that morning. I guess when you're use to not always getting fed at all mealtimes you tend to get fairly ravenous and appreciate food more when you do. At least, that's how Allen saw it.

Grabbing a tray, he quickly got into line, steadily growing impatient the longer it took to get his food. Tapping his foot in impatience, he waited as the line steadily moved until it had become his turn to go. Sliding his tray along the rack, he picked whatever his heart desired, not caring that the amount was growing to be too much for one student to consume. But they never had a student quite like Allen before. Having picked a burger, ham sandwich, fries, chips, salad, macaroni, a few rolls, and even the dread meatloaf, he finally felt satisfied with the amount and gladly paid for it all.

Lugging away from the line with a tray filled with his vast amounts of food, he stood at the end of line searching for his friends. Spotting the waving hand of Lavi near the door that lead outside, he began making his way over to him when he felt someone rush past him. Having run into his shoulder, Allen soon found himself unbalanced and struggling against the forces of gravity to keep himself upright. Sadly, gravity won and he found himself tumbling down to the ground, his tray of food making its way on his face rather than remaining pristine and untouched.

Lavi rushed over to his side, helping him up as he began wiping his face away of the food that still clung to the surface. Turning his head, he noticed that the boy that had pressed past him had turned his head to see his reaction, revealing that the person that had knocked him to the floor was the same person from yesterday that had embarrassed him. Seeing the condescending sneer on his face as he disappeared into the crowd, the look of arrogance seared into Allen's corneas, an image he would never try to forget. Every time he thought of that guy just made his blood boil.

"Who is that guy?" asked Allen as he tried salvaging anything that hadn't mutilated by his face or was stuck to the floor. Not finding as much as he would have hoped, he dumped the rest that was less desirable and followed Lavi out to where he was sitting.

"That's Tyki Mikk. He's part of a group known as Noah, who believe themselves to be better than the rest. A very snobby and exclusive group in my opinion; they only ask for those who they think are the best to join. It's probably better if you don't get mixed up with them if I were you, they already have you as their next victim." answered Lavi after having held the door for Allen, the two of them making it over to a table that Lenalee was sitting at along with another boy that looked like he wished he was somewhere other than there right now. Taking a seat next to the older looking boy, he could see out of the corner of his that he was scooting away. Already upset by the previous events, he turned his head to him, his eyes looking to the old boy in perplexity. Catching his eye, the older teen glared at him, an intensity that was surprisingly overbearing.

"What are you looking at moyashi?" barked the older teen, his sharp stare bearing into him. But Allen wasn't let it his discomfort show in front of this guy. He knew a challenge when he saw one.

"The name's Allen I was just wondering why you were scooting away is all." responded Allen, the two of them now looked in a staring contest.

"I was moving away because I don't like people who get too close to me, especially when they're covered in food. Moyashi." replied the boy, crossing his arms across his chest as he continued glaring at Allen, only egging him on in their staring contest.

"What happened this time Allen?" asked Lenalee in that caring tone she always had for everyone she spoke to. But Allen didn't catch it as he was budding heads fiercely with this pony boy. Honestly, what guy grows hair so long, only to have it up in a pony tail like a girl. Such a girly man.

"It's nothing to get worried about Lenalee, he only got a lot of food that became too much for his moyashi arms to carry that's all. Wouldn't you say so Yu?" said Lavi, hiding the fact that Tyki had messed with him for the second time in two days but also provoking Allen with the use of moyashi, a term he had no idea what it meant. But clearly it was an insult. So was the older teen, obviously disturbed by the use of the word 'Yu'.

"That's Allen!" hollered Allen, shifting his gaze over to Lavi.

"It's Kanda to you Usagi!" barked Kanda, his gaze also shifting to Lavi, both boys giving the red head death glares that suggested that he shut up or he was in a world of pain. Getting it from the both of them didn't help at all, causing him to cringe back under the pressure of their glares. Lenalee sighed at the high level of testosterone and male ego that was being displayed here, Allen and Kanda ganging up on Lavi until they realized they were working together and that just set them off back each other.

Arguing about nonsense, the two battled it out in a test of speed as the two began racing each other to see who was the fastest. At least they weren't truly fighting each other, one can only be thankful for that. Taking a sip out of her water bottle, she watched the two continue their laps around the series of picnic tables, trying to beat the other. Lavi watched from the side lines, kicking up his soccer ball as a devious plan came to mind. Catching the black and white ball in his hand, he gave it a good toss in the air before kicking it as hard as he could, right when Allen and Kanda were about to pass him once again.

Slamming into Allen's head and then down to Kanda's gut, the two stumbled and fell to the ground, clutching their injured bodies in pain. Moaning out in pain, the two slowly rose to their feet as Lavi walked over to them.

"You two need to stop this competitive-" started Lavi until the two gave him looks that showed that they wanted to kill Lavi, causing him to run off his sentence and back away slowly. The two of them slowly stalking their way over to him, Lavi forgot all about being cautious and high tailed it out of there. Laughing at his own dumb luck, Lavi began running for dear life, Allen and Kanda behind him as the two began chasing him. Shaking her head, Lenalee dismissed the trio and went back to eating her lunch. Boys could be such idiots and so pig headed sometimes.

Watching them go, Lenalee smiled to herself. It was only the second day of school and Allen was already acting like a completely different person. Sure he still needed some work but they're was defiantly a noticeable transformation. He must of really took her words to heart then it he's already changed this much. That was good. At least now he wouldn't have to always be alone or feel like has to be. But there was still something missing. Watching the three of them, she pondered over it, trying to pick out what it was that still remained the same. Staring at Allen, she mulled over it by the time the bell rang again, which only interrupted her train of thought and leaving the thought unresolved.

Throwing away the remainders of her lunch, Lenalee went to gather her things when the trick of the wind blew some of her papers that she had had laying on top of her books to the ground. Hastily scooping them up, she went to go grab another when she felt another hand brush her own. At least, she thought it was a hand but it was hard to tell just by the texture, the feeling sort of rough and jagged to the touch. Drawing her hand back from the touch, she looked up to see Allen doing the same, it being his hand that had bumped into hers. Not saying a word the two reached out for the piece of paper again, this time bumping heads.

Blushing like mad the two pulled once again back, the two staring at each other for a moment, Lenalee rubbing her head. As she did so, he bent forward and successfully retrieved the piece of paper, take a moment to look at it momentarily before handing it out to her, trying not to make it seem like he saw anything. But it grabbed his attention, his curiosity spiked momentarily until she pulled it away, her head bowed. Shuffling the paper, she stood back up onto her feet and placed the paper onto her books before picking them up in her arms. Turning to Allen, she let out the breath she had been holding before saying,

"Thank you. I'll see you later k."

"No problem. It looked-" began Allen, a smile on his face until it slipped when she rushed away, probably afraid she might be late to her next class.

"…like a very good story from what I saw." finished Allen as he stood there, suddenly aware that he was all by himself once more. Grabbing his bag, he took a chunk of the untouched bread and stuffed it into his mouth before dumping the remains into the trash can. Stupid Kanda, made him miss most of his lunch. Now off to his next class, Art.

Making it there with only a few seconds to spare, he realized to his shock and disappointment that a certain pony tail wearing guy was in the class. And not only was he in the class, but it also looked like he was also the teacher's assistant. Great, how much more fun could this class get? Kanda didn't look at all pleased with this notion either, a scowl coming onto his face the instant he walked into the room. To make matters worse, Tyki was in the class as well, only adding more misery to Allen as he took a place next to the window, if all worked out, he would escape without any form of torture.

*&*

Allen groaned as he planted his face onto the desk. Art had felt like hell even though the teacher was fairly nice and very fond of art. The last past hours had been dull there on after, the remainder of his periods having melted into one another to form one dragged on period. But now it was the end of the day and all he had was one last period. 8th period was Music with the 14th. And he was going to be by himself, without any worry about other students messing with him.

Walking into the class, he set his bag onto one of the desks and took a seat in front of it, patiently waiting for his teacher to immerge back into the class room. The bell rang and still no sign of his teacher. Minutes past and he soon found himself sitting inside a empty classroom for 10 minutes. Bumming out his day and expectations he had for the class, Allen picked up his bag and motioned to leave when he heard the sound of knocking at one of the windows. Moving towards it, he found the window the tapping sound was coming from and noticed that his teacher was standing outside, trying to get his attention. Opening the window, the 14th immediately leaned in, crossing his arms and resting them on the windowsill as he stared up at Allen.

"What are you doing still inside when it's such a beautiful day today? Come on out and relax, we're having class outside today." said the 14th as he motioned for Allen to join him, said boy giving him a skeptical look.

"Is that even allowed? I'm already in enough trouble, I don't need to dig myself a deeper hole." Said Allen until he was roughly pulled out of the class room and flipped out the window. Losing his breath with the wind knocked out of him, Allen rubbed his back in pain as he pulled back up onto his feet by his teacher. Sending him a glare that only responded with a smile, the 14th led the way while discussing what they would be doing today.

"Don't worry, Principal Komui knows I like to have my classes outside when weather permits it. Besides, we won't be sitting around pretending we're in lala land, we're going to be learning. Now take a seat over by that tree and close your eyes." Stated the 14th as he pointed over at the tree he was referring to. Not understanding the point of sitting at a tree with his eyes close, Allen was hesitant to sit down at the base of the tree until his teacher insisted that he sit down.

Finding no other choice, he sat at the base of the tree like his teacher wanted him to, closing his eyes and waiting for any further instruction. But he wasn't given anything more to do, which grew to be very boring really fast. Opening one eye, he was created with a smack to the head by a book from the 14th, telling him to close his eyes. Doing so, he sat there, his mind wondering around to entertain itself while having nothing else that seemed like he had to do. He must have sat there for about half an hour, the 14th finally telling him to open his eyes at last.

"Now then, what did you hear while you were sitting there?" asked the 14th, standing before Allen with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I…I don't know I wasn't paying any attention." answered Allen, looking away in shame of not having been able to do what his teacher had wanted but it wasn't completely his fault. He hadn't told him he should be listening out for things.

"Then what were you doing sitting there this whole time?" questioned the 14th, flabbergasted that he simply sat there the whole time without realizing the point of this exercise.

"Well…" said Allen, thoughts of food coming to mind which caused his expression to daze off, making it seem like he was looking off in the distance. Shaking his head side to side, the 14th sighed before pulling Allen back up onto his feet and out of his own little world comprised of mountains of food.

"Neither mind then, we'll just repeat this exercise some other time. Well, seeing as how it would be pointless trying to teach you something else today, why don't you tell me what instruments you are capable of playing." started the 14th, the two of them beginning to walk back to the classroom for the remainder of the school day.

"To be honest, I only know how to play the piano. But if that's a problem I can learn how to play more instruments."

"No, sometimes being only able to play one instrument is better than being able to play multiple. In your case, it wouldn't hurt to try to see what else you could be good at. Can you sing?" asked the 14th, waving away Allen's inability to play anything other than the piano aside for if he could sing. Allen seemed a little hesitant about the question, taking a moment before answering.

"I don't know, I've never tried before."

"Well then we've got a lot to work on don't we Allen. Do you wish to have a career in the music industry?" replied the 14th, Allen taking a moment to think it over before shrugging. He had never really thought about what he'd be doing with his life after high school, we was after all still only in the 10th grade. Doing something that he enjoyed and was actually good at wouldn't be so bad. If the 14th could set him on that path then that would be even better.

"You're a hard nut to crack Allen. Alright, we'll assume you do wish to have a career as a musician. Now a days, they're looking for someone who is different from the rest, someone new. If you want to get into this type of business you have to be better than the rest, you have to prove to them what it is that you should be recognized above anyone else. So I'm going to teach you how to that, by teaching you to not only be able to play different instruments but to also sing as well. I'm going to work you until you can't work anymore." lectured the 14th, making Allen feel overwhelmed by it all. He had thought he was coming into this class just to further his skills with playing the piano, not learning how to play everything else or to work on his vocal skills. If Cross wasn't enough, there was always the 14th to fill up his stress. Just his luck.

_Author's Note: Please Review…I don't really have anything else to say besides that. Some parts were ble and others were good, I don't know. I'll try my best to update again as soon as I can. I just realized that my chapters are steadily getting longer for some reason...hmm...weird._


	8. Special Guest

Ch. 8: Special Guest

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Relieved and proud that he had managed to make it to all of his classes without skipping, Allen took his time as he began walking down the halls. That was when he noticed Lenalee walking about the grounds through a window. It only reminded him of when she had sped off when he was trying to complement her writing. Weighing his choices, between going to detention right away and sharing a few words with Lenalee to have her understand, he chose Lenalee over detention. Hopefully him being late to his own detention wouldn't affect the stance of his punish at the moment. He just felt that she was more important than some silly old detention. She was his first real friend after all.

Running down the halls, he cut across one of the side doors that led to outside, eager to make it to her in time. Turning another corner, he suddenly wished he hadn't been running so fast because now he ran smack dab into someone who just happened to be rounding the same corner he was. Knocking all their things up into the air and then down to the ground. Rubbing his head, he slowly opened his eyes at the sound of frantic apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were coming around the corner I was turning, as pathetic as I am. Please forgive me; I'm deeply sorry for having caused you this misfortune that seems to follow me. Excuse me." rambled the girl as she picked up her things hastily and was gone in a flash. Allen still sat there, confused by it all as he stared at the empty space the girl had momentarily occupied. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun, her eyes circled by black rings that either suggested that she wore a lot of mascara or she hardly ever slept. Either way, she seemed like a nervous wreck that was going to break down any minute.

"No, I shouldn't have been running to begin with." mumbled Allen mostly to himself as he gathered his things and resumed his search for Lenalee. He circled the whole school at least a couple of times before he gave up. She must of gone home by the time he had resumed his search for and she was bound to be long gone by now. Sighing, he resided to attending his detention instead, disappointed that he had missed her before he had the chance to tell her his thoughts on her writing skills.

Walking the lonely halls over to the cafeteria, Allen reluctantly found his way to his detention, quickly discovering Krory already there. He was currently wiping down the tables when Allen had entered the expansive room. Professor Bak was sitting on of the table tops, watching Krory as he went about his punishment. He would say something about nothing every now and again, trying to create a flowing and stimulating conversation with the teen. But Krory was a very shy and quiet person, one that didn't know how to keep a conversation going with someone he hardly knew. Luckily Allen was there, and that eased away all of his worries. Ever since the white haired teen had stuck up for him against the two twins, he couldn't help but admire him. He had been there when others had never even thought of trying, never having listened to his silent cries of help and yearning for friendship.

Allen was cool with filling in that role, but he was still slightly distrustful of people. Lenalee's words from the morning had helped to ease away the pain and fear but it was still there. He may appear like he had put it behind him, but he was still hurting inside. He wanted to let all go, and start a new, but the current circumstances wouldn't allow it. His overall life wouldn't allow it. All he could do was pretend that he had let his pain free in his own little dream but all dreams must come to end. If not, they just might turn into nightmares. So as long as he was still in his make believe world, he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. That's why he had helped Krory. Not only to follow Lenalee's words but to also prove something to himself. That he had the power to keep his world in balance; childish and weird as it may seem, it helped.

Waving his greeting to the taller teen, he noticed his friend perk up, relieved that he wouldn't have to do it all on his own and that Allen had in fact showed up. Noticing his entrance, Bak automatically switched to him, hoping to get a better conversation going. At first the conversation had been one-sided, Bak going right to talking about math, his profession. But seeing that it wasn't getting him anywhere, he switched to more personal matters, such as asking what the two of them had done.

"That's…that's kind of a difficult story to tell. But to keep it simple, those two did something that needed to be stopped. And it ended up in a fight and our punishment was why we are here now. Sorry you had to be the one to watch us." answered Allen as he went to wiping down the tables that Krory hadn't done. Bak seemed to accept that as an answer, taking a moment to think about something before resuming the conversation.

"You wouldn't happen to be the boy with the disfigured left arm would you?" Bak asked as he looked to Allen hesitantly, not wanting to offend the boy if he wasn't or upset him if he was. And seeing him stiffen suddenly made it a lot worse.

"What gave it away? The fact that I have white hair? Or maybe it was the strange scar the runs down my left eye. Oh wait, maybe it's the fact that my left arm doesn't exactly look like the most normal appendage a person can have. Is that it!" Allen demanded as he rolled up his sleeve and pulled off the white glove, showing his arm to his math teacher with a little more anger than intended. Krory was looking at the two nervously, unaware of the fact that his arm was deformed. He started whimpering, on the brink of tears at the way Allen sounded and looked, his eyes fierce and his jaw set tight. Bak was looking at him nervously, his hands in front of his face as Allen thrust his exposed arm up in his face.

Allen was breathing heavily, his anger getting the best of him. At the sound of his own name being whimpered by Krory behind him, he began to relax. Realizing that he could have handled the situation better, he bowed his head in shame, withdrawing his arm away from Bak's face. Hugging his arm to his body, he avoided any eye contact from his math teacher, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Walker…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Bak began until he was cut off by Allen himself.

"You don't have to say anything Professor. It's my fault, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry." mumbled Allen as he turned away from Bak, his shame hitting him dead on like an oncoming car. He should have never let his temper get the better of him, especially with a teacher. He clenched his fists, his body trembling as he tried to keep his temper in check. Taking deep breaths, he went back to wiping down the tables, Krory and Bak staring at him before they went back to doing what they had been doing before the outburst. No one spoke a word after that.

*&*

The job only took them an hour to complete, all the tables wiped down and most of the chairs positioned on the tables upside down, bottoms up. Even Bak was helping out, whether it be to make it up to Allen or simply to make the job go by faster so that they all could go home, he didn't know. And didn't seem to care either. He neither wanted to stay at the school any longer or head home. If he had to pick the lesser of two evils, he would have chosen to stay. But his outburst earlier had left him wishing he was somewhere else entirely. At the look of things, their job was nearly complete, so he wouldn't have to worry about the guilt he was feeling.

Sighing at a job well down, they spoke their goodbyes before going their separate ways, leaving the janitors to finish the job. Allen shouldered his bag and began walking home, giving Krory a wave over his shoulder before he had completely disappeared and turned around the corner. The lonely walk in the pale blue skies, his head pulled up so that he wouldn't earn stares from passing civilians that would only gawk as he passed them by. The streets weren't as heavily populated as they normal would when he left for home, but then again, he had left school at half past 4. But it was nice not having to worry so much about people staring and just having a relaxing stroll home. It was, kind of nice.

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air as he soon caught sight of the apartment him and Cross lived in. Eager to simply sit down, relax, and work on his homework, he rushed up the stairs and pulled out his key, allowing himself in. But before he had the chance to turn his key, the door opened for him, something he had not expected at all. Slightly confused by this, seeing as how Cross didn't get off work until about 6 pm, but then again, Cross could have called in work pleading sick due to the hangover. It did not occur to him that he would have people over. Especially when it was a woman who had opened the door upon his approach.

"Uh…" stammered Allen, trying to not get too caught up with her beauty as he looked the other way, a pink tint showing on his cheeks. She wasn't like most of the tramps Cross had dragged in. In fact, she seemed to be something different entirely. She seemed like she was actual woman that would care or at least wouldn't detest his very presence like the rest. She actually looked… kind.

"You must be Allen, or as Cross usually refers to you as, the stupid shorty or white hair mutt. But I think I'll call by your given name, unless you want to be called-"

"No, no! Allen is just great. But may I ask who you are?" asked Allen, slightly flustered but getting over the shock of being greeted by Cross's apparent girlfriend at the moment. He wasn't going to lie or kid himself, she definitely looked really hot and genially kind. Who knew Cross would manage to pick up a decent chick.

"Where are my manners, my name is Anita. I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned me to you." Anita answered as she moved out of the way so that he could sidle in. Smiling at Anita, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, or to be more exact, who was heading his way. Turning his head back forward, he was quickly slammed in the face by an opening door that seemed to come out of nowhere. Cross walked out, seemingly not realizing that he had hit Allen; or maybe he did, he just purposively was pretending that he hadn't noticed him. Withdrawing the door, he went around to turn when he noticed Allen crumpled on the floor, his things all scattered on the floor.

"Oi, what are you doing there like a useless idiot on the floor? Pick up your crap and head to your room!" bellowed Cross as he stepped over Allen and sauntered over to Anita, who was giving him what looked like the best possible glare she could muster. Rather preferring to not find out how this little 'argument' might lead, Allen scrabbled to his room, making sure that he had all his things before he hid away in the pit that was his room.

Slamming the door shut, he took a moment to catch his breath and rub the bump that was forming on his head before flopping on his bed, taking a moment to relax. Deflating, he let his troubles melt away if only for a brief moment before he began searching for something amongst his bed sheets. Eventually he found the thing he was looking for, a cd player containing his favorite cd that he kept on repeat at night. The Meteora album from Linkin Park; outdated it may be, but it was the only thing that Cross would save up to buy as his Christmas/Birthday gift a couple of years back and refused to update it for an iPod or a mp3/4. He was grateful though, glad that his guardian in fact care for him despite all the things he had to put up with.

Pulling on his dinosaur like headphones, he pressed the play button before going about pulling out the books he needed to complete his homework. Tapping a pencil to his temple, he mulled which subject he despised more, boring old algebra 2 or complicated history. Thinking about it some more, he decided that he would get math out of the way, seeing as how he found history enjoyable in some aspects. When it didn't give him a huge headache that is.

Pushing away his other things and grabbing some paper he could start working out some of the practice problems Professor Bak had assigned them. Raking his head in an attempt to remember the formulas, he was suddenly startled by his door bursting open, Cross standing at the door way. Stomping forward, he grabbed Allen by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him up so that they were eye to eye but not before yanking away his headphones. Guess he rather not yell over the music.

"Now now idiotic mutt, me and Anita are going to have a private dinner here together soon, alone, without you if you catch my drift. It'd be wise if you scuttle on off and go play in an alley or something. You can come back around 9, I'm going back to her place for the night. Just remember one thing though. Don't. Touch. My. Liquor!" said Cross, rather calmly for a man like him. Dropping him to the floor, he didn't hesitate to walk off without waiting to see his reaction or if he had given a reply.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Allen grumbled under his breath as he began repacking his book bag of the things he had pulled out and made sure to grab his cd player. If this was how Cross was going to be, then he was just going to do his homework outside while it was still daylight. Sighing, he grabbed his things and chanced it by using the front door instead of risking it by climbing out his window. Since Cross was making him leave then he was going to piss him off as much as he could by using the front door.

Upon hearing the sounds of giggling, he almost changed his mind, thinking that it might be better to just squeeze out his window but he had to stick with his resolve. Taking a deep breath, he covered the left side of his face as he emerged from the hall, making sure that he wouldn't see whatever it was they were doing while sitting on the couch. Nonetheless though, his face and right down his neck was turning read from the feel of their stares as he made it to the door, mumbling something along the lines of it was nice meeting you' before he left. Closing the door behind him, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding until he had closed the door.

Shaking away the nerves, he put on his headphones and started over the song that was currently playing. Satisfied at last, he turned and made his way down the stairs. He would go to the one place that he felt truly at peace, a place that made him feel like a kid again. He was going to the park.

_Author's Note: Please Review. This chapter took a while to write…4 days in fact._


	9. I was only 10

Ch. 9: I was only 10

Allen sat on one of the swings, attempting to do as much as he could of the homework in such a cramped space. He would've chosen a picnic table but a deep desire to just do it while sitting on a swing came over him; be it the fact he could care less about comfort or the fact that it made him feel like a kid again, it didn't really matter. All he wanted now was to get the homework done and out of the way. If he was lucky enough, maybe he'd have some time to act like a kid again; as far as he could tell, there was no one there other than him there.

Finishing up the last of his history notes, he looked up at the sky to take in the fact that the sun was setting, the sky filled with shades of yellows and reds. It was a peaceful time of day, not quite as cheerful as a blue morning sky but not as depressing as a black night sky. Just a perfect time of day to describe someone like him: ever hopeful, ever disappointed. Just like a sunset.

Putting away his things, Allen slipped his cd player into an empty pocket before getting up onto his feet and stretching. He hadn't realized how stiff and cramped he had become while sitting on a simple swing set. Just goes to show that he wasn't as short or as small as everyone seemed to believe. Eyeing one of the slides, the lonely teen looked side to side to make sure that no one was looking. What he was about to do was something he dare not be caught doing; it would only embarrass him more and could also be a source of black mail if one played his cards right.

Reaching the steps that lead up to the slide, he hesitated for a moment before stepping up. In that one moment of hesitation, he had failed to realize that a soccer ball was zooming his way, it's target his head. Hearing the sound of the wind being pushed away, Allen turned to see a black and white soccer ball making its way towards him. He tried to block but sadly, it was in vain; the ball hit him right in the forehead, causing him to fall down. Mumbling streams of curses under his breath while rubbing his forehead, Allen looked to the ball in disgust. There was only one person who would possibly throw a soccer ball to his head.

"Oi, what's up beansprout!" hollered Lavi as he came bounding over, a stupid grin on his face. Allen had half a mind to throw the soccer ball back at him where it hurts but found that it wouldn't make much of a difference. Lavi would still continue throwing his soccer ball at his head and still call him beansprout. But one time wouldn't hurt. Before Lavi could react, Allen had picked up the ball and had thrown it as hard as he could at him. Now Lavi was on the floor, moaning in pain as he clutched his crotch, rocking back and forth. For the time being Allen was satisfied.

"Next time you might want to think of the possible consequences before you throw that stupid ball at me again." said Allen, a smile on his face that didn't seem all that happy. It disturbed Lavi though and he nodded weakly before slowly getting up onto his feet the best he could.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry beansprout." apologized Lavi, not making his position any better than before by calling him 'beansprout'. Allen would let it pass just this once; Lavi suffered enough.

"What are you doing here in the first place Lavi, I figured the Bookman would have you doing some extra homework or something?" asked Allen, now realizing that it was awfully strange to find the red head at the park when his grandfather was the history teacher at school. He had always thought that that only earned him the right to complete even more work seeing as how he wished for Lavi to follow in his footsteps in seeking out the history of the world. Then again, it was hard to picture Lavi doing anything that required him being quiet and secluded to himself. Lavi was just Lavi, there was nothing else to it.

"Nah I managed to squirm my way out of that by promising I would cook and do the dishes for a week for only an afternoon to myself. Seemed to satisfy the old panda though, that old fart. Wish he get it through his head that I don't want to be like him and learn as much as I can about the history of the world. Don't get me wrong, I find the subject truly interesting but it's not something that my heart wishes to follow." answered Lavi as the two sat side beside on the plastic castle like structure. Allen watched him intently, surprised that he was actually serious and saying something that was rather deep. It wasn't at all like him.

"What is it that you want to do then?" asked Allen, trying to keep his curiosity from showing in his voice.

"Me, I want to become a photographer. A picture is worth a thousand words right? So I want to capture those words in a single picture that'll last forever. I guess it's sort of like history but this seems more enjoyable." replied Lavi, his gaze turning off to watch the sunset, a look of appreciation showing in his only showing eye. His answers only poised more questions into the white-haired boy's head. Surely taking pictures would be difficult if he only had one eye, unless the eye patch was nothing more than an accessory to give him an edge. It was then that he remembered the older boy's words from the other day.

"I figured you'd do something with soccer, seeing as how you always seem to have that soccer ball with you wherever you go. Can I ask you something else? What did you mean when you said that I wasn't the only one who suffered from ridicule?" chanced Allen, unsure how this was going to be answered or if it even was going to be answered.

"Oh that, I was only implying that you aren't the only person that people make fun of or try to bring you down to make you think your nothing more than a worthless piece of shit. Trust me, I know what it's like to made fun of. Now let me ask you, why is it that I would wear this eye patch for other than for that fact that it makes me look so hot and mysterious?" began Lavi in the serious tone he had had before until he reached the part it which he was gloating his supposedly stunning looks. Allen dismissed momentarily, not caring about that part of the question but rather the part in which he asked why he wore an eye patch. Why exactly did he wear the eye patch for? Allen shook his head to show that he hadn't have the faintest clue.

" Well you see here's a good story to tell. Brace yourselves kiddies cause this is surely to bring you down." began Lavi before diving into his past and why he wore an eye patch over his right eye.

*&*

_ It was a rainy day, the skies filled with gloomy clouds that matched perfectly with the dark grey backdrop. I was with my grandfather, the two of us on our way to the local library. We were going a different way than usual, a route that gramps felt was much shorter. But it turned out it wasn't any shorter or any longer than the previous route had been. Maybe if he realized that then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe what happened that day that changed his life completely wouldn't have happened. Who ever really knows._

_ We stood side by side, not speaking a word due to an argument we had had between the two of us before we left home. I hadn't wanted to go in the first place, wishing to stay home to play some video games my parents had sent me a few weeks back to show me their affection. I could care less if they still thought I was waiting for them to come home from all their traveling and business trips. All I cared about was the fact that I got some free video games. Gramps obviously disapprove of this but didn't show any sign of taking them away. As long as I kept up my studies and had a book at hand, I got to keep what I wanted._

_ But here I was, walking umbrella-less in the rain and wishing I was at home instead of on my way to the library. It wasn't that I wanted to play video games, that had only been an excuse, it was the fact that something didn't feel right to me. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that something bad was going to happen. Who knew I would be right with something that I had wished I was wrong. I guess fate had a funny way of playing out._

_ In the distance, under all the rain, we heard gun shots. Of course, since I was in fact 10 years old, I was curious. Nasty habit at times. Normally I would have cringed at the sound of gun fire but that was when I was 9, I was 10 now. That was big number; I figured that since I was 10, I was invincible. I wished I hadn't thought that. Gramps told me to get back there as soon as I had shot off, quickly trying to catch me before it became too late. But he was old and he was short, it was going to be hard to catch up with someone like me. _

_ I rounded a corner, turning another until I found the source of the firing. Across from me coming my way were three men, one messing with his gun. I stared in strange awe, unaware that the guy fiddling with his gun had accidently pulled the trigger in his haste. They were passing me, the one who had pulled the trigger further behind; that didn't hamper him of hitting me in the line of fire. It was all an accident of course, a mistake that shouldn't have been made. But how was I suppose to know that. _

_I was 10 years old when I got shot._

_*&*_

_ What happened next is fuzzy. I remember the scorching pain that came from the wound, in the recesses of my eye socket. I was afraid. I was afraid I was going to die. The sticky red substance wouldn't stop seeping past my fingers, the pain wouldn't go away. What if the bullet had hit my brain or something? What if I was going to be punished for being foolish by losing all form of motor skills and the ability of speech. I would rather die than have that happened; I would truly be part of the living dead if that happened. _

_ Gramps was hovering over me, in silent shock as he pulled out his cell phone to call 911. But luckily he didn't have to, an ambulance and some police were already there. I laid there, my sense of hearing perishing as I struggled to watch as a medical team rushed into the alley the three gun men had emerged while another came for me. They seemed amazed that I was still conscious, despite the fact that I was literally bleeding to death and only 10. _

_ I didn't remain that way for long, the pain got to me soon after and I found myself losing all sense of reality and time. Those were the most scariest moments in my life. I felt trap, helpless. It reminded me that I was only a kid. A kid who had once thought himself invincible until he found himself on the brink of death. Sad way of how reality hits you. But who could blame me. I was 10 after all._

_*&*_

"I was charged in the hospital for about 4 months, in and out of emergency rooms. Sometimes it would seem like I was getting better until it all went downhill. I was bound to my bed, machines hooked up to me what seemed like 24-7. I remember feeling helpless, and at one point, I wished I had died. I felt pathetic." said Lavi, shifting his gaze from the sunset to Allen. He studied him for a moment, noticing the sorrow in the younger boy's eyes. He sighed sadly before turning back to looking at the setting sun. He took a moment before starting up the story again.

This part of the story was always the most painful to tell.

*&*

_ I sat up in the bed I had been in for the past few weeks. Bandages were wrapped around my head, predominantly over my right eye. I looked to my left, staring out at the bright blue sky through the window. Oh how I longed to be under that blue sky and not hooked up to all these machines. How I wished that none of this had even happened. _

_ In the few months I've been there, I've gone through about 3 surgeries. The first being when I first was brought there, the second due to something in my brain having been damaged, and for the third…the third I don't even know. I guess it doesn't really matter anyways, I was still sitting here sorry for myself. And to top it all off, I had hardly any hair. Now that was a crime against nature._

_ An I.V bag dripped rhythmically, following the beat of the heart monitor I was hooked up to. About the most annoying sound imaginable when you can do nothing but lay in one of the hospital beds. I was lonely and I longed for human contact. Just a few words, a moment to stretch my aching muscles was all I was asking for. But no one seemed to be listening. No one seemed to hear my one desire. It was enough for anyone to stop talking, to stop caring. _

_ When it had come time for my physical therapy, around the time of my 3__rd__ months stay when the doctors felt that everything was normal and that my recovery was progressing finally in the right direction, I was forced out of my bed. The desire to leave had died week's prier, my self pity and self loathing triumphing over my first hope. I wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat solid food, wouldn't do anything. I just wanted to be left alone in my bed, feeling sorry for myself. I was told I wasn't going to see out of my right eye any longer, that I was now basically crippled left me in devastation. How can I go about living if I wasn't even whole?_

_ I was sitting outside one day, forced out there by my nurse. She stood little ways away, murmuring to one of the other nurses assigned to watch the patients that were allowed outside in the facilities own garden. They were talking about me, how they felt sorry for me. They thought I was pathetic, I knew they did. Some children my age came up to me, asking if I would like to play. My silence suggested to them that I would rather be left alone. No one came up to me after that. Save for one person._

_ A young man by the looks of him came up to me, taking the seat next me. I had been watching earlier as he sat underneath a tree strumming a guitar. He wore bulky head phones that seemed like they weren't attached to anything that was playing music. Occasionally, he would turn the dial to his headphones, as if he were tuning in on some unattainable station. I hadn't realized why he wore them until he sat next to me that one morning. The young man, someone who couldn't possibly more than a couple of years or so older than me was blind. But that didn't seem to bother him._

"_I couldn't help noticing that you were here all by yourself. Why is that?" asked the stranger, looking at me as if he could actually see me. It was slightly unnerving, causing me to look away even though he couldn't tell I had been looking at him in the first place. I didn't answer him. And yet he persisted._

"_What's wrong little one? Don't tell me you can't speak, because that would be a sad lose for someone so young. Come on, there's nothing to worry about. If it helps, my name is Marie, I recently became blind as you might have noticed. What is your name?" asked Marie, still looking at him as if he could see, a smile on his face. This guy wasn't going to go away empty handed._

"_My name's Lavi." I mumbled, as if I was embarrassed by own name. I guess I was._

"_It's nice to meet you Lavi. I'm glad you can speak, I had my doubts. Tell me, why are you here by yourself when you can be playing with the other children?" asked Marie, his voice soft and gentle. There was no intention of diving into something that would cause pain._

"_Because I'm pathetic. I'm blind in my right eye all because I was foolish and stupid. I deserve to die."I said through my teeth, trying to hide the fact that tears were threatening to spill._

"_No one should deserve to die. You know you remind of another boy around your age, I've only met him once. But in that time, I realized that deep down, hidden behind all his anger was a sadness that threatens to consume him. You have a sadness that you can't get rid of and you've given up. You don't seem like someone who gives up." addressed Marie, outstretching a hand to wipe away some of the tears that had managed to escape. He gave him another smile before turning at the sound of his own name being called._

"_Oi, Marie! Let's go play some soccer. I'll try not to kick your but as much as I did last time!" hollered a boy off in the distance, a soccer ball at his feet. Marie looked to him, shouting that he would be there in a minute before turning back down to me. He rose to his feet, contemplating something before addressing me once more._

"_Would you like to play a game of soccer with Daisuya and me?"asked Marie, outstretching a hand in an offering manner. I stared at it, wondering at what I should do. Should I decline, like my pity was suggesting? Or should I accept, like my heart was telling me to do? But before I knew it, I was pulled onto my feet and dragged over to where the other boy stood. Soon enough, we were all playing soccer together, forgetting the fact that I had bandages wrapped around my head, Marie couldn't see, and Daisuya had a broken arm. In that moment, my pity disappeared, melted away by a sense of belonging. _

_I soon became happy again._

_*&*_

"I met Kanda in my last month's stay but that's another story entirely. And I best not ruin his reputation by describe at how much of a baby he was back then. But don't worry, if he doesn't tell you then I will, trust me." finished Lavi, offering to show him his eye in which Allen politely declined. Nonetheless though, he gave him a smile, the smile faltering at the notice of soft sounds of crying. It was then that he noticed Allen had kept his head bowed at almost the entire time he told the story.

"What's wrong shortstack? I told my story was going to bring you down, I didn't think it would actually make you cry. Yu was right, he did peg you to be a crybaby." commented Lavi, making Allen look up at him with a glare, his moment of crying seemingly replaced with anger. Lavi panicked and instantly began high tailing it out of there, not intending to get hit in the jewels for a second time in the same day.

"See yah later beansprout, hope you don't get lost on the way home. It's getting pretty dark out here!" hollered the red head as he ran off with soccer ball in hand, taking only a moment to wave him good bye. This left him fuming alone, the sun having set about half any hour earlier. There was no use chasing after him in the dark. He checked his watch, noticing that he had at least an hour before he could return home.

Sighing, he walked over to where the swings were, taking a load off and parking it on the seat. He was alone again, but that didn't bother him all that much. What was bothering was part of Lavi's story. He had mentioned something about three men with guns, and that the day had been rainy. Could it have possibly been the same day that Mana had been killed? Could it have been the same people that ruined his life once more that had changed Lavi's? Were their tragic lives all somehow connected in some cosmic way?

Only time could possibly tell what laid hidden in the past.

_Author's Note: This isn't turning into anything otherworldly beside it being modern-ish. I just felt like having their stories intermingle all the sudden and will sooner or later add a part when Allen and Lenalee come across each other in the past. Don't blame me, blame LOST and in some way Kingdom Hearts (the connected part at least). Hope you enjoyed it and please review._

_P.S: I chose Marie because I wanted to have something set up for Kanda. You'll have to wait and see what it is though._

_P.P.S: Love's Sorrowful Symphony will be on a momentary Hiatus all the way up to the summer due to fact that I wish to write all the remaining chapters before hand before posting them. So don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. _


	10. To the Mall

Ch. 10: To the Mall

Allen made his way back to the apartment, taking a chance by letting himself in. If what he assumed was true, then Cross and Anita should already be gone. But one could never be too sure. He had too many close encounters to not be overly cautious when it came to things being left in the dark. That's why when he opened the door, he made sure that he turned on the nearest lamp instead of the ceiling fan.

Thankfully what he found was a vacant couch, no sides of any sexual activity present in any area of the room. That was good. And there wasn't any sign of Cross's things lingering around the living room so that must mean they were really gone. Letting out the breath he had been holding in relief, he marched right back into his room and dropped his things off. Given the freedom of not having to worry about Cross, Allen treated himself to a bowl of ice cream and grabbing the chance to watch some TV.

He did that for a couple of hours, trying to enjoy as much freedom as he could before he grew too tired to carry on. After all he still had school to think off. Occasional Cross's pet dog, Timcampy would join him in his quest to find something interesting to watch. But most of the time he was only there to lick away any stray melted ice cream that would be left on his face or would fall to the floor. Allen had taught him that earlier on when he learned that Cross would get just downright furious if he found any found stains in the carpet or furnish. With Tim, at least he would clean it up fast enough before it left any major residual mark that Cross could pinpoint about a mile away.

Checking the clock and noticing that it was almost midnight, Allen decided it was time to turn in. Getting up, he took a moment to give a big stretch followed by a yawn before turning off the TV and making his way to his bedroom. Upon making it to the small room, he went over to his desk and began adding another entry into his journal. He started writing journals about his days recently, hoping to look back at them one day and see any possible change through the days. It gave him a sense of comfort and security, a place that only he was able to go without worrying about what others thought. Taking a moment, he looked to the clock and waited until it struck midnight. Only then would he start recording the entry.

Day 3:

_ I met a new boy in science yesterday. He was defiantly different, I can tell you that. And despite his vampire like appearance, he was a very quiet and gentle boy, one who did not like drawing attention to himself. I sympathized with him, having known firsthand what it was like to be different from the rest. But in doing so, I got myself into detention. All because of the stupid group that call themselves Noah and believe they're better than everyone else. And one of them seems to have so secret vendetta against me for reasons I can't quite figure out._

_ No matter, he was just one of the many people who found it good sport to pick on people like me. I also met some girly man who enjoys looking like a samurai; he has just about the crappiest attitude I've ever met. Why he hung out with people who were considered strange was beyond me. Unless he also had a past that wasn't exactly pretty. That reminds me, I learned a little bit about the pasts of my friends. And I must say, I was wrong to judge people upon their appearance; just like how I judge Lenalee the first time I met her._

_ Who knew someone with a radiating smile and a sweet demeanor could have a past so traumatizing as hers. And Lavi as well. Both have been through equally disturbing pasts that match mine and yet they seemed to have been able to put it aside and move on. And yet I was having difficulty in that department; part of me didn't want to move on. It would be sign showing that I was willing to forget Mana and the thought of having that happen was none to reassuring. Mana was the reason I was here today, I could never forget about him too easily. If he wasn't so ensnared with my past, I would have been able to forgive and forget a long time ago._

_ Putting that aside, I believe that in coming to this school and meeting these people, I've begun to heal. But the healing was a long and slow process. And like all wounds, there was the possibility of infection. I just hoped that that wouldn't be the case for me. _

*&*

The next few days of school started and finished off dully. Nothing worth wild happened those days, just the boring droll of high school. But this weekend, they had made plans to hang out at the mall. And somehow, in some way, Kanda had gotten himself pulled in and was now expected to show up, to Allen's dismay. Kanda himself was against the idea but Lenalee's persistence and Lavi's knack of playing the right cards in terms of black mail forced him to join.

Cross had been gone on and off for the most part the last couple of days, leaving Allen's afternoons relatively quiet and tranquil. So he never bothered asking Cross if he could go or not, he'd hardly care now that Anita was in his life. There had been some changes like his drunken tantrums were lessening slightly and his usually dirty and untidy habits were changing to where his room was cleaner than it had ever been in years. And it was all thanks to Anita.

She had tried getting to know Allen better but they had only been alone together on two occasions and both those occasions lasted no more than a couple of minutes. But from what he could ascertain, she seemed like a kind and free spirited woman who appeared to be the only one capable of taming a man like Cross. And obviously it was working already, if only in baby steps. He was still picking on Allen though, whenever they crossed paths it seemed but that was only on very few occasions.

It was Saturday afternoon now and Allen was expected to meet up with his friends at 2 o'clock. But he was having a little trouble finding something to wear. At first he had been opposed to the idea of subjecting himself in a place as crowded as a mall but Lenalee had assured him that if anything were to happen, they would be there. Even Krory had insisted that he would do everything in his power to help him if it was needed. His friend's reassurances helped convinced him to go and now he was left with his current dilemma.

Raking through his closet, he managed to find a clean pair of dark grey jeans and quickly pulled them over his boxers. Stepping over a stream of already worn shirts, he searched and searched until he found a decent and clean shirt. Inspecting it some, he found no signs of any stains or dirt and decided that it was worthy of wearing out to their get together at the mall. It was light grey t-shirt with attached black sleeves and hood. A silver cross like design decorated the front, the pattern intricate and chaotic as it wrapped around the whole front of the shirt and all the way to the back.

He moved over to his desk and grabbed his fingerless gloves from the wooden top before slipping them on over his hands. Then he made sure he grabbed his wallet from under his mattress and slipped it into his back pocket. Running his fingers through his silvery white hair, he took one last moment to look over his appearance before slipping on his shoes and exiting the apartment room completely. He had a long walk to go.

*&*

Making it to the mall with a half hour to spare, Allen decided that he would take the chance to have a look around before he would meet up at the designated place they had all agreed to meet each other. Walking down along the stream of department stores, he took a moment to see what this mall had to offer. An Aeropostale store hear, an Abercrombie store there, but they weren't the type of store he usually shopped in. He was more of a Hot Topic kind of guy. Anything that was dark and concealing was his type of clothing.

As he was walking down the line of stores, he did double take as soon as he passed Spencers, surprised by what he found. There in the front of the store was Kanda, looking over a pair spiked bracelets. He was unaware of the fact that Allen was only a few feet away, staring at him as if he was some sort of strange animal. It was fascinating how normal he appeared in a not so normal store. So fascinating that Allen tried getting a closer look by moving casually into the store.

Pretending to be a valuable customer, Allen watched in eerie fascination as Kanda remained in the front of the store looking at some belts and shirts. This lasted for about 10 minutes until Allen squeezed a toy bear unintentionally and it began voicing out profanities. Trying desperately to make it shut up, he dropped the bear as a sudden chill washed over him, a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Oi, moyashi, what are you doing here? You better not be spying on me now." seethed Kanda through clinched teeth, the grip he had on Allen's shoulder tightening on the last part. The anger seeping into his voice and his overall aura caused Allen to slightly tremble in fear. This guy was the personification of evil. Just like Cross was the personification of the devil himself. They were no Charlie's angels that's for sure.

"I-umm-I was just-umm…" stammered Allen as he pulled away from the store by Kanda. This lasted until they were far away from the store and were back at the meeting spot. Pushing him forcible down on the bench, Kanda made his way to the opposite end of the bench, completely ignoring the fact that Allen was with him.

At the first the two remained silent, anxiously awaiting for the arrival of the others. It was an awkward and forced silence, one that left Allen wishing he had never spied on Kanda in the first place. And as they waited, the more his boredom grew. Sitting with Kanda was not the best way of starting of what was supposed to be a fun weekend.

"Hey Kanda, why do you wear your hair long like that. It makes you look like a girl." asked Allen, having nothing else better to do.

"Just like how your white hair makes you look like an old man." countered Kanda, not even opening his eyes or turning his head as he avoided answering the question. This frustrated Allen, curious to know more about the girly man but it didn't seem like it was getting him anywhere. Sitting here was just too boring. Then Kanda did the unexpected: he began talking.

"I have it this way for a reason that's none of your business. Now don't push it any further." answered Kanda, a sense of melancholy showing in his voice. And with that note Allen decided that he shouldn't press the matter any further. I probably had some symbolic value that was attributed with his past. He'd just get Lavi to tell him later.

"Hey you two! I didn't know you guys got here early. I hope you two were playing nice." teased Lavi as he came skipping over to the pair as the two looked at each other with disgust before averting their gaze to the other side, ignoring the comment the carrot top made. Laughing to himself he lifted up his camera that he had strapped to his neck and took a quick snap of their expressions.

"Yep, that's a keeper." said Lavi as he reviewed the picture before letting go of the expensive looking camera so that it fell back to its original position. Kanda scowled, upset that he had gotten his picture taken while he wasn't aware of it. He hated getting his picture taken, especially by Lavi, who toke pictures at random. And to make matters worse, he was sitting next to him, braiding his hair. How much further was this guy going to push him?

Pissed by such a vile act of putting his long hair into a braid, Kanda pushed him away and into Allen, his scowl furthering on his face as he stood up and moved away from the pair. He would have been more violent but they were in a public area and there were possible witnesses everywhere. He would just get him back later when he wasn't prepared or wasn't expecting it. Lavi, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off from the expression he had earned from Kanda. Nothing could compare with the sport of seeing who could annoy Kanda more. It was a dangerous and practically suicidal mission but one that all worthwhile in the end.

Eventually they were joined by Lenalee and Krory, both having a quiet discussion on poetry from what Allen could tell. But that wasn't what he was paying attention to. What he was paying attention to, what he couldn't move his eyes from was Lenalee. She looked amazing in her purple Aeropostale shirt and skinny jeans, her hair held up in twin pig tails. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the notice of his presence, exhilarated with the fact that he had actually showed up. It only seemed to bring out the fuzzy feeling that he had felt a few days back. The feeling that had been spurred on by the exchanged telling of their pasts.

Standing off to the side, watching the scene unfold as the two began conversing, Lavi began plotting out the events that would unfold in this little get together. Obviously these two were old souls that had found each other again, they just didn't know it. He knew right from the begin, right when they both shared their pasts that they were meant to be together. They just needed a little push, well more like a shove, to get them on the right path. This was going to be fun.

_Author's Note: Sorry if it seems rushed towards the end I just didn't want to get any longer because it would become too long. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review._


	11. Pissed off Samurai

Ch. 11: Pissed off Samurai 

The group made their way through out the hall, Kanda keeping to the back of the group as they did this. He wished more than anything that he was somewhere else but every time he tried ditching the group, Lavi would catch him before he got too far away. And it only made it worse when he would start making a huge scene, drawing everyone's attention to him. Judging by the remarks some people would make, they seemed to think they were a couple, which didn't float well with Kanda. Especially when Lavi seemed fuelled by the comments and even more so when they found out Kanda's true gender, much to his dismay.

"Oh no, no, no Yu. You have to stay with the herd now. Wouldn't want you getting lost now." remarked Lavi as he draped an arm over Kanda's shoulders, being ever so bold as to tickle his chin while batting his eye. Kanda was in a whole other realm surpassing pissed. He was borderline murderess.

"If you keep this up, then say goodbye to your dick because that's the first thing I'm going to do when we leave this damn mall." seethed Kanda through clenched teeth as he elbowed Lavi in the gut and shoved him away from where he stood. Lavi stumbled and struggled to regain his balance but otherwise didn't seem too terribly perturbed by it. In fact, all he did was pout playfully before going to tug on his high ponytail and darting away before Kanda had enough time to react.

Groaning in rage, he was tempted to follow him but found that waiting for the right moment was better than going in for the kill. Patience would pay off in the end. And revenge would be ever so sweet, especially when he wasn't expecting it. He just has to watch his back from now until then. Like that was going to happen. Meanwhile Allen, Lenalee, and Krory were conversing with each other, talking about nothing in general, mostly small talk that got their conversations rolling.

"So Krory, your grandfather owns the huge mansion over on the hill, near the graveyard, is that right?" asked Lenalee as he gazed switched from looking forward to looking to her right at Krory, who stood in the middle of the three. He turned his head to her at the statement, a wavering look on his face as he stared at her for a moment before bowing his head.

"Yeah, that be the one. We only moved here after I had suffered from so much ridicule from the kids at school that I just couldn't handle anymore. Not that I ever could to begin with. Allen has been the first real friend I ever made, and it only makes me happier that you'll have me as your friend as well." stated Krory as a flush of embarrassment came across his face as he said this. Lenalee smiled at their friend's bashfulness, glad that someone was at least willing to tell the truth the first time around. She couldn't say the same for Allen, who had accused her unknowingly the first time they had met, albeit willing to hear her out next day. Though now he seemed better, more accepting of himself, but not by much.

There was still something that was missing, something that he wasn't being honest about. But of what, she could not tell.

"What do you think we should do first? Should we just walk around until we find a store we want to go in or should we just head to the food court and make a game plan from there?" asked Krory, unsure of how this all worked. Lenalee took a moment to think until the sound of Allen's growling stomach seemed to decide the verdict. Allen flushed at this, the reddening of his cheeks only deepening upon hearing the sound of Lenalee's giggles.

"Well I guess we got our answer." said Lenalee, her gaze falling to Allen who had to turn away so that she didn't see that his blush had deepened further at meeting her gaze. Why was she making him feel this way?

*&*

Upon making it the food court, the group dispersed, each getting their own food that suited their taste. Kanda was the first to return to the designated table, bringing with him a simple platter of soba noodles. Lavi and Krory were next to return, each having gotten some food from one of the Italian stands. Now all that was left was Allen and Lenalee, who were currently getting some Chinese food. Only that Lenalee was waiting for Allen to actually complete his order while she held her own plate of assorted foods.

Lavi watched them for a moment, gauging whether they would be back anytime soon or not before turning back to the other two.

"I have a plan."

"This should be good." muttered Kanda, still sour over the whole Lavi making a seen thing. And something told him that this wasn't something he was going to be pleased about.

"Alright, well something tells me that those two over there are going to eventually fall in love with one another. But from what I can tell of Allen, he's not one to outright express himself openly. The kid's extremely shy and mostly keeps to himself unless the situation changes. All we need to do is get him started, you know, give him a little push before letting nature take its course." explained Lavi, going on full out love doctor mood.

"But, does Allen even know he has feelings for her? Don't you think it's kind of early for that, I mean, they've only known each other for about a week." suggested Krory nervously, not as attuned to all this love business as Lavi appeared to be. But Kanda wasn't thoroughly convinced, knowing all too well the ending results when Lavi had played matchmaker last. Let's just say Lavi couldn't sit properly for weeks and leave it at that.

"You've gone bonkers Usagi, don't you ever get tired of being wrong." responded Kanda as he began eating his soba quietly without another word on the matter. Though, Lavi didn't believe that this subject matter was closed. At least, not yet.

"I'm not wrong, I know it to be fact, trust me. Besides, all we need to do is just…"

"Just what?" asked Allen as he and Lenalee finally made it back to the table, Allen carrying two trays of food in his hands. Lenalee also looked to Lavi interestedly, curious about what they had been talking about. Lavi hadn't expected they'd be back for another five minutes. So he had to improvise.

"Oh, just that we need to go to Kanda's house so that we could do, you know, a little something something, if you catch my drift. Isn't that right Yu?" lied Lavi, flashing a grin to Kanda while giving him a 'nudge nudge, wink wink' that only infuriated Kanda. Alright, that was it.

Uplifting his tray, he dumped all its contents on top of Lavi's head. The others could only stare in fearful awe as Lavi watched the noodles slide down his hair and onto his face, his face showing his disbelief and then his fear as the back of Kanda's tray smacked him hard across the face. Kanda was stiff, his mouth thin lipped, and his body shaking in rage. He was glaring at Lavi in a way the likes of Allen had never seen. It looked like he wanted to burst but was using everything in his power to prevent that from happening, but he was holding on by only a few threads. And before anyone could react, Kanda was gone.

Being the person she was, Lenalee followed, hoping to calm and bring Kanda back. The trio remained stunned for a while until Lavi got up and began walking away towards the nearest bathroom. Krory and Allen watched him go, Allen getting a little engrossed in watching him go while stuffing his face with his food before he felt a nudge to his arm. Stopping what he was doing, he turned his head to the side and noticed that Krory was looking like he was on the verge of tears. He was a very emotional person.

"Allen…"

"Don't worry Krory, I'll go see if he's ok. You stay here and wait for Kanda and Lenalee to get back." said Allen as he pushed himself up and followed Lavi to the bathroom.

*&*

Lavi stood bent over the sink, running his hands under the water before splashing them into his hair. He watched as the noodles slide down his face and into the sink, the water mixing with the sauce. He let out a tired sigh, feeling rather stupid with himself. He shouldn't have pushed Kanda's buttons as much as he did or to the extent. But he always did it just to play around, not to make fun of anyone. But it seemed like it offended him greatly, more than usual. Maybe it was because…

"Lavi?"

The carrot top turned at the sound of his own name being called, realizing that it was Allen who had said it as soon as he had entered the restroom. He gave the younger boy a smile before leaning back against the wall, slowly sliding down so that he sat on the floor, his hair dripping wet.

"I'm alright, just a little shuck up is all. I pushed Kanda too far, I see that now. He must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something." replied Lavi as he began attempting to dry his hair with one of those blow dryers that people used to dry their hands. Though it wasn't working as well as he would have hoped.

"Why'd he react like that. I mean, I know it's part of normal Kanda behavior but this seemed a little more personal." asked Allen as he sank down beside his older friend. Lavi took a moment to brush his hair back with his hand, purposely stalling. But he couldn't avoid the question forever.

"Yeah well like I said, we all had our share of strange and troubling pasts. And Kanda is included as well. But his is a rather strange tale. And also to a degree very depressing in some aspects."

"Well are you going to tell me or are you going make me beat around the bush until I can't a true answer."

"No, no, I'll tell you. But only some of it because I don't know Kanda's entire story. Only what I've been able to figure out. Though that may take a while."

Allen nodded in understanding before getting himself better situated before Lavi began telling him Kanda's lengthy and most specially mysterious past. This should definitely be interesting, to say the least.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is much more shorter than they normally are but please work with me, I've got a lot of things going on at once. If I did Kanda's story in this chapter it would be too long. Please forgive me and I'll try to update as soon as I can._


	12. Story of my Life

Ch. 12: Story of my life

"Kanda wait, I'm sure Lavi didn't mean that." pleaded Lenalee, trying not make it seem like it she was running even though she was. Who knew Kanda could be such a fast walker.

"You and I both know that that bastard meant it. He knows comments like that get on my more than murderous side." growled Kanda over his shoulder, not even slowing down as he spoke. This was beginning to get a bit childish Lenalee thought as she continued chasing him across the whole mall. Then he entered a place she could not follow, not even if she wanted to.

He went into the boy's bathroom.

Growing ever the more impatient, she stood in front of the door with her hands on her hips, one of her feet tapping the ground. This earned her confused stares by passing shoppers, each of them wondering the same thing as they took a moment to see that she was slowly fuming with annoyance:_ I sure feel sorry for her boyfriend._

"Kanda!!! Come on out, you know I can't follow you in there!!!" yelled Lenalee as she began pounding on the door in hopes that Kanda would respond. It's not like he was going anywhere, his only two options were to stay in there until closing time or coming out peacefully so that Lenalee could kick his ass. But Lenalee could wait, she wasn't leaving until he came out. She just hoped that her other friends, especially Allen, understood. Kanda was their friend too and she wanted him to know that. So if she had to, she would wait all day for him to come out.

*&*

Kanda had his back leaning against one of the walls, his arms folded across his chest as he listened to Lenalee continue to beg for him to come out. Personally he wasn't going to leave until she got tired of waiting for him and left to go join that ragtag band of misfit friends. He didn't want to talk about it as much as Lenalee wanted him to. It was just too painful to talk about, but since he wasn't talking about it, he was thinking it. And that was starting to piss him off.

"Dammit…" muttered Kanda as he slowly slid to the ground, a hand covering his eyes as his mind began recollecting his childhood.

*&*

_I was probably about 10 years old when my memories truly begin taking shape and when I found out that I had been a test tube baby, created because my parents couldn't actually conceive one on their own. They were both scientist, they didn't have much time devoted to sex. So that's how I came along. I hardly looked like either of my parents with the exception that I got my Japanese look from my mother and my grayish colored eyes from my father. Other than that you might as well considered me anything but their child._

_But regardless though…I did love them. I wasn't the scowling teen who hated the world I am today but a naïve child that took their days one day at a time. I was immersed in all kinds of programs, most of which pertained to science and math, subjects they felt was more important than anything else. I really didn't care, I excelled at most things I did. I was the perfect child, one that didn't complain or abject. I just did what I was told without any questions._

_One who didn't mind getting experimented on._

_*&*_

_ It was raining that day all those years ago when my mother was performing another one her experiments on me. So far I could now see in the dark, had a hyper aware sense of hearing, and could run faster than most. But amongst it all, my parents knew their limits, they knew how far they could go without actually taking it a step too far. Especially when I was their test subject._

_ This seemed different compared to all the other tests I had been subjected to. For one thing I was strapped down to a cold metal table with restraints that were far stronger than usual. Electrodes were stuck to my head, sending little jolts to my brain every once in a while. It didn't bother me though, I was use to this kind of treatment. They still loved me. Right?_

_ My mother came in as I began questioning myself about their actual extent of loving me, her face looking strained and tired. Was it just my imagination or had she been crying? Her smile of reassurance looked awful lot like it was being strained. Where was my father? Questions continued racing through my head as turned my head to the side, noticing that strange men were observing whatever it was my mother was about to perform on me. Then bright lights shot down at me, blinding me momentarily before my eyes began adjusting slowly._

_ I felt a strong pinch at my wrist, and then at my exposed chest. I tried looking up but my head was being restrained down by mother. I could feel tears falling onto my head then, her fingers running through my hair as she began leaning forward and placed her head against mine. She said something I couldn't quite understand, nor did I get the chance to ask for intense jolts of electricity were passing through me, causing me to stiffen. But they only increased in intensity, causing to finally scream out in pain, my back arcing as I tried to get out my restraints._

_ She finally let go of my head, allowing me a chance to see what the hell was going on. But it only made me wish I hadn't. Multiple tubes were connected to my chest, red liquid pumping out into a machine, one that read: Military Enhancement Serum. Enhancement for what? Was I just an experiment all along? An experiment within a experiment? Who the hell were these people?!?_

_ I continued struggling, forcing my arms against the restraints. I wanted, no, needed to get out. I wasn't about to die just because I was an experiment. My father, or I should say guardian, came in at that time, forcing me to remain on the cold table. But I wasn't going allow it. Using all the strength I could muster, I finally managed to break free of the restraints situated at my wrists, but only at the extent of breaking the bones. I didn't care though, this was my moment of escape, one that I couldn't dawdle on._

_ The man I had once considered my father forced all his wait against me, pinning me down momentarily while the woman I had once considered my mother came at me with a syringe, sobbing at this point. She was about to stick it through my temple when I managed to through the man off me, causing him to get the drug in his back instead of me to my head. He crumpled to the floor soon afterwards, allowing me a chance to continue on my escape. The woman had, by now, collapsed to the floor, her hands at her face as I began yanking out the numerous tubes that connected to my body. The electricity continued running through me, threatening to fry my brain if I didn't do something about it soon._

_ Pulling out the electrodes connected to my head, I went to unbuckle the restraint at my ankles, ignoring the fact that I steadily losing my strength due to the fact that I had lost a tremendous amount of blood. No thanks to the people I had once considered my parents. Sliding off the lab table, I stumbled over the wires before grabbing the tank that had been used to hold my blood. Struggling just to lift it, I smashed it against a window that would ensure my escape. Glass shot out, the metallic tank springing a leak that shot my own blood in my face. I didn't care, I ignored it as I went for the window. _

_ As I tried scrambling up, I heard two gun shots behind me, causing me to cringe slightly before continuing on up to the window. Making it to the window, I heard another gunshot followed by feeling a sharp pain at my chest. Looking down, I notice a small hole was at my chest, more blood pooling at my hands and feet. It was then that I began feeling sleepy, my strength all but depleted. It was only natural that I fell forward, head first out the window and down to the surrounding river. Last thing I remember was a feeling of suffocation before it all went black._

_*&*_

_ I woke with a start suddenly, aware of the fact that I was not where I had thought I was. I was in a bed, my wounds all dressed and bandages wrapped around my lean form. At the sight of strange tubes I cringed with anger before yanking them out forcible, unwilling to stand the sight of them any longer. When the heart monitor flat lined as I yanked the wires off of me, doctors came pooling in, each with a worried expression on their face. Some came and restrained me, a nurse coming over with a huge ass needle in her hands. This scenario reminded me of the events that had transpired earlier, forcing me to struggle all the more harder. _

_ Eventually they managed to stick me with the needle, making me sleepy all the sudden. I fought to stay awake, unwilling to have any more 'experiments' done on me. But I didn't understand that all they wanted to do was help me. _

_To help a kid that had been left alone at a river bank to die._

_*&*_

_ The next few months were nothing but hell. Nurses and doctors were assigned to me to monitor my actions around the clock. So I couldn't try to escape, not when the nurse had on her those god damn needles that put me to sleep. Instead I began pondering my purpose. Did I have a purpose outside the fact that I had been used as a lab rat? In the beginning I hadn't mind but now I realized that the tests had all but disgusted me. Now I hated science and math, because it only served to remind me of those experiments. Now…now I hated my very existence. _

_I was a monster._

_ That was when I began plotting my suicide. I couldn't stand living in a world I didn't truly belong in. One that I had forcibly brought into in the name of science. I didn't even have a purpose, so what was keeping me tide here? _

_ I planned it all out perfectly. It took about 5 minutes for doctors to switch out, giving me enough time to take as much pills they had lined up on the counter before they came back. That was enough time to take a drug overdose, and by the time they actually make it to my room, it would be too late to stop the effects. It all seemed flawless until __**that man**__ came along._

_ It was the middle of a shift, me fumbling with pill containers in my nervousness when two people stopped at my door. Their looming shadows caused me to freeze, my head slowly looking over my shoulder as I began glaring at them, a handle full of pills clenched in one hand. One of them was a fellow with bandages around his eyes, a hand gripping the other man's upper arm as he used it for reassurance. The other was an older man, one with a large mustache and crazy hair, a bag left hanging over one shoulder. _

_ He looked to me tenderly while I looked at him in disgust. This man had stopped me from carrying out my plans, well at least, not yet. He didn't seem to be aware that I had a bunch of pills in my hands, not until I brought my hand up to my mouth. Then he tensed up, a look of worry and fear in his eyes as the two of us seemed to dare the other to make a move. But when he didn't, I did, which caused him to leap forward and grab me from behind, trying to do the Heimlich maneuver. I resisted at first, but when he hit a tender spot on my chest I spitted the pills out, all the colorful pieces of capsules flying in random directions. _

_ Then I allowed myself to hang in his arms, feeling drained as I allowed my body to go limp. My plan didn't work out as well as I thought it would. Bummer. _

"_You know you shouldn't be messing with things like that. They aren't toys for little boys to be playing with." reprimanded the man, not sounding all that mad to begin with. I ignored the comment, pouting over the fact that my plan had failed because of this one man. The stranger sighed before he put me back in the bed, leading the other younger man over so that he could sit on the edge. He then took a chair and pulled it to my bedside, taking a moment to just stare at me with sad eyes._

"_What are you staring at you old geezer!" I yelled, trying as much as I could to make him go away. I did not need his pity. _

"_I guess this is the right room then. I thought you had been a girl when I first saw you but my mistake." replied the man, laughing lightly. The young man smiled at this, his head turning to slowly to my direction._

"_What?!?" I bellowed, offended that this man confused me for the opposite sex. Sure, my hair was starting to get a little longer than usual, but some guys had their hair long._

"_Calm down, calm down, I was only being honest. There's no mistaking it, you are Yu."_

"_Yes, I am me if you haven't noticed yet you old fart!"_

"_No, I meant your name. It's Yu Kanda right?" asked the man, a look of patience and warmth in his eyes. At this I froze. That's right. My name was Yu Kanda, how could I forget. But I didn't like how he called me by my first name. The people who I had thought were my parents had called me Yu. I didn't want anyone else to say it. That name could be dead for all I care._

"_Don't call me that…" I mumbled, my gaze falling to the sheets I sat on. _

"_Oh, then what do I suppose I call you?"_

"_Just Kanda…"_

"_Alrighty then 'just Kanda', my name is Froi but if you like saying last names, then you may call me Tiedoll. I come around cheering up the patients, preferably kids. And when they told me about you, I knew right away that I had to see you. This is Marie, he also likes to get to know the other patients, especially now that he can't see." introduced Tiedoll, gesturing towards the young man across from him who gave me a small and hesitant wave. _

"_Now then, would you like me to draw you a picture?"_

_*&*_

_ From that moment on I began taking up an interest in drawing and painting. It wasn't exact or precise and didn't always have to come out pretty. It was the opposite of what science and math was. I enjoyed it, despite what it may seem. It gave me something to do while I was recovering and a way calm myself down after having met the most annoyingness person on the face of the planet, otherwise known as Lavi._

_ Just the thought of that red headed nuisance made my blood boil. He seemed to find it extremely entertaining to braid my hair like I was some sort of doll. It annoyed the hell out of me and I couldn't wait to leave this God forsaken place. Tiedoll had informed me that I would be staying with him since there was no legal guardian the doctors were aware of. At first I was upset but when he told me that he would enroll me classes for art and mediation that he said would relax me, I reluctantly agreed._

_Who knew this would eventually lead me to practicing sword play in the style of a samurai. Story of my life._

_*&*_

"Wait, so you're saying that Kanda was the son of some homo guys that loved braiding his hair? Is that why it's so long?" asked Allen, his head cocked slightly to the side in confusion. This was definitely weird. So from what Lavi told him, his homo parents had tried getting him interested in other guys, hence why they always kept his hair long. But apparently this didn't settle well with Kanda so he ran away and Tiedoll took care of him from then on. Some parts of this story weren't making much sense but then again, it did sort of explain why Kanda always looked so angry some times.

"That's right my dear friend! And for reasons unknown he can't get it cut. Only about a few inches off is all he can take before goes even more bananas than he already is. But don't let him know I told you, because then he'll get really mad." replied Lavi as the two of them got up onto their feet, making their way towards the door that led out of the bathroom. Lavi hung back for a moment, apparently forgetting his camera.

Grabbing it off from the ground, Lavi looked it over for a second to see if it was in decent shape before exiting. '_Kanda better thank me for not telling Allen the truth.' _Thought Lavi, making his way back to the table that was now somehow empty besides for Allen. Where the hell did Krory go?

*&*

"Looky here Lenalee, I managed to get him out. Though it was very difficult." beamed Krory as he came out with a reluctant Kanda in tow. Just like Lenalee to get someone else to do her dirty work. Kanda yanked his arm out of Krory's grasp and stood there for a moment sulking before trying once more to escape. Luckily Lenalee and Krory had grabbed him in time and before he had a chance to react, he was being dragged back to the food court.

'_Great, they're going to make me apologize to that filthy Usagi.'_ thought Kanda as he was reluctantly dragged back by Lenalee and Krory.

_Author' Note: No Lenalee and Kanda are not a couple, people just think they are. With that cleared up, please review._


	13. Shopping

Ch. 13: Shopping

Lavi and Allen sat at the table, the two of them waiting for the remainder of their group to return. Allen was indulging himself with what remained of his food, struggling not to eat what Lenalee had failed to touch due to the earlier incident. Lavi was tapping his fingers on the table, staring boredly at Allen as he continued shoveling down his food at a choking pace. Seeing him go at it like there was no tomorrow had been fun to watch at first, so amusing that he had taken a few pictures of it, but now he was starting to get disgusted.

I mean, how much more can one person eat? He already had four helpings fit for six people. See him continuously going at it was just sickening. So instead of watching him dine upon a buffet of food, he averted his gaze to watching anything but Allen. Soon enough though Lenalee and Krory returned, dragging along a more than detesting Kanda in tow. Perking up, he pushed out of his chair and up onto his feet, slowly making his way over. Making it to the trio, he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for Lenalee and Krory to move back to the table before addressing Kanda.

Folding his arms across his chest, Kanda shifted all his weight to one leg as he stared at Lavi coolly. And surprisingly, Lavi was doing the same thing. Both were staring at each other, neither one of them willing to avert their gaze from each other. The trio at the table were staring at the two of them in curiosity, Allen stopping in mid-bite to see what was going to happen. Kanda looked to them out of the corner of his eye, seeing something that didn't settle well with him.

"What did you tell him?" asked Kanda, a hint of earnest in his voice that was hidden deeply underneath his aggression. This didn't deter Lavi, his calm and collected gaze remaining as he stared straight into Kanda's grey eyes.

"I didn't tell anything about your past. I figured it was up to you if you wanted him to know or not," stated Lavi calmly, finally averting his gaze as he started kicking the ground. "I'm sorry Kanda, I didn't mean to go as far as I did. I just wanted everyone to have a good time."

"Well then don't involve me in anything or everything and then we'll get along just peachy. Got it Usagi?" seethed Kanda, his eyes narrowing as he waited for Lavi's response. Lavi had clamped his mouth shut, contemplating whether he should do it or not. By the looks of it though, he was struggling for an answer. He started going red in face, a struggling expression on his face that showed that he had most likely started holding his breath when the question was poised. But hey, at least the blood was pumping up to his brain.

"Just make up your goddamn mind!" yelled Kanda frustratedly as he smacked Lavi upside the head. This caused him to release his baited breath and suck in mouthfuls of air. Once he caught his breath back, he gave Kanda a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Fine, I guess I can do that. Just don't go crying to me when Allen starts asking you something about having homo-parents." sang Lavi as he began skipping around Kanda before shooting off when Kanda swiped at him. Now he was back to being pissed, back to the way things should be.

*&*

After everyone had finished their food they began setting off to the other ends of the mall. While on the way Lavi was hitting on just about every girl that came into view, sometimes earning a girls phone number and on other occasions, a shove or even slap. But that didn't stop Lavi. At one point he went over to Kanda, draping an arm over his shoulder as he began telling him that a blonde was staring at him. This didn't sit well with Kanda but nor did he make a big scene. He simply shrugged Lavi off him and stalked off, attempting to get as far away as he could from the crazy carrot top.

Shrugging, he went back to asking out various women. When he grew bored of that and was tired of shoving slips of paper down his pockets, he turned back to the group. Upon noticing that Allen and Lenalee were talking with each other, a sleigh smile came onto his face. He had a plan in mind, though it wasn't the most affective one to work when trying to get two people together but hey, at least it was something.

Casually walking backwards, pretending to laugh at something his last target had said, he 'accidently' bumped into Allen, sending the younger boy over to Lenalee. The two of the ramming shoulders and then heads together, Lavi casually walked away, whistling a small tune in an attempt to make it seem like he hadn't noticed. Rubbing his forehead, Allen panicked when he realized that he had hit her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he helped to steady her, continuously apologizing for having walked into her.

"It's ok Allen, I'm fine. It was just an accident." said Lenalee, giving him a smile that showed that she hadn't mind him walking into her. The strange feeling he had felt before welded up his chest, tightening around his heart the longer he gazed at her. After a while her smile faltered, her face changing to a look of concern.

"Are you ok Allen, you don't look so good?" asked Lenalee as she made to feel his forehead, causing Allen to step back when he realized that he was flushing, his cheeks only deepening as he did so. Hiding his face from her, he waved the question away, saying that he was fine and that it must've been something he ate.

Feeling rather triumphant, Lavi spotted the back of some blonde with a braid, immediately grabbing his attention. Although…the person did look awfully mannish. But what the hell, you only live once. Walking up to the person, he draped his arm across the person's shoulders and began hitting on the person. Though, when he turned to look the person in the face, he stopped in mid sentence.

"You know, I could make all your dreams worth wild if…if-" stopped Lavi, his expression first looking stupefied as he squinted his eyes at the person then scared as he jumped back, frozen stiff.

"It would serve you well if you removed your arm from across my shoulders you red-headed prick." stated the teen coolly, one eyebrow cocked up as he turned to look at Lavi. But by now Lavi couldn't stand it anymore.

Jumping back, he began running around like a chicken with its head cut off, crying out like a baby as a waterfall of tears poured down his face. By the way he was reacting, it made you wonder why he never acted that way when ever Kanda got made. And this guy didn't sound half as menacing as he did on a regular basis. Weird how Lavi worked like that.

Switching his gaze over to the blonde haired teen, Allen and him locked eyes and stared at each other. It lasted for only a brief second before the guy began walking away but the look he had given him showed that he wasn't one to be messed with. Under all that polite bravado and girlish hair, there was fire that was ready to be unleashed. Preferable at someone like Lavi. There was also a look of calculation, one that was momentarily sizing him up. It seemed like he was one of those people you had to earn their respect from.

"Who was that?" asked Allen, his eyes following Lavi now that the blonde haired guy was gone.

"That was Howard Link, but people usually call him Link." answered Lenalee, a look of worry on her face as she watched Lavi go. Though, it seemed like she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Link? Sort of like that one hero in those video games, what was it called again…" trailed off Allen as he cupped his chin, trying to remember the name of it while everyone excluding Lavi was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Huh?"

"Uh…never mind." said Allen, seeing as how they didn't know a thing of what he was talking about. With this out of the way though, the group moved on, Kanda dragging the still sobbing Lavi with them, who kept on mumbling something along the lines of 'I think I've been scarred for life' or something like that.

*&*

Their first stop, unfortunately for the guys, was a Victoria Secret store. This didn't seem to bother Lavi though. As Lenalee walked in, Lavi trailing behind her, Krory, Kanda, and Allen simply stared. Krory looked like he was some lost puppy trying to find his way home; Kanda was scowling his fiercest, thinking that if he thought hard enough, he would just disappear; and Allen was looking sick, old memories stirred up by this one store name.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Lenalee as she turned around to face them after having noticed that Lavi was the only one with her.

"Yeah, what's wrong? It's just a store, it's not like it's going to bite or anything. Come on you three, who would pass up a chance to see a woman's undergarments?" added Lavi, not being the least bit convincing.

"No!" the three of them said in unison, each of them thinking the same thing. _Pervert. _When he wasn't looking, the three of them grabbed him, each grabbing a hold of him as they pulled back out of the store. Struggling like he was being pulled away to his death sentence, Lavi outstretched a hand pitifully to Lenalee in hopes that she would come to his aid.

But sadly she just laughed and told them all that she wouldn't be gone long. Looking back at her in defeat, Lavi bowed his head, sobbing like a child who didn't get what he wanted once more.

"I wanted to go with Lenalee!" pouted Lavi, earning no sign of pity from his three capturers.

*&*

She wasn't gone long, coming back empty handed. This seemed to disappoint Lavi, his face at first filled with all kinds of excitement until he realized that she hadn't bought anything. This caused Kanda to hit him upside the head, disapproving his perverted nature with women. Discomfort aside, they moved onto a more gender equal store: Aeropostale.

There Lenalee bought a few shirts and some jeans, Lavi getting a light jacket. Krory riffled through some shirts, finding none fitting his desires. Kanda and Allen simply stayed at the entrance, neither one of them in market for any Aeropostale branded clothes. Allen finding it not worth that much money for a simple shirt and Kanda having no acquired taste for the store itself.

Next came Hot Topic, the two of them feeling more at home than they did in Aeropostale. Lavi was touching every little thing, going up to random employees and asking them stupid questions like, 'so how long have you had that nose ring?' or 'when'd you dye your hair pink?'. As long as he wasn't messing with him, Allen thought, then he could care less. Looking over some thick bracelets, Allen came across Lenalee staring at some berets, two different kinds in opposite hands. It looked like she was having trouble deciding. Walking over to her, he peered over his shoulder and gave his opinion.

"I'd go with the black ones with the blue skulls. It would work better with your eyes if you ask me." commented Allen, startling Lenalee with the fact that she hadn't known he had been there. Reeling around, arms flailing, she accidently hit Allen with one of her bags. Surprised by this, there was nothing he could do to stop it but gape at her, her bag of clothes getting him across the face.

"Oh Allen, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me until, well, you know." stammered Lenalee, her cheeks flaming up in embarrassment. Allen laughed lightly, one hand rubbing his cheek while the other was risen up in a 'calm down' motion.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"So…you'd go with the blue ones?" asked Lenalee, desperate to change the subject.

"Yep!" stated Allen, a cheeky smile going on his face as he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at this, that feeling that something didn't seem right coming up again before it went back to the back of her mind as she turned back to looking at earrings. Finding a pair of silver cross earrings that were adorn with tribal engravings, she turned back to Allen before looking down at the small piece of jewelry in her hands and then back up at him.

"These would look great on you." said Lenalee as she handed him the earrings, earning a skeptical look from Allen's part as he looked to the small crosses then up at her.

"But my ears aren't pierced." stated Allen, motioning to give them back to her. But when she didn't take them back he dropped his arm, his expression showing his puzzlement.

"Well you can always just get them pierced. See, mine are," replied Lenalee as she pulled back a strand of hair to show him. When he still didn't seem satisfied, she pointed over to Lavi and said, "So does Lavi, and they're hoop earrings. Guys can still pull them off." Sure enough he did, a pair of red ones, though this was far from pleasing. Truth be told, he was afraid to get his ears pierced. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I don't think I-" began Allen, before he was cut off by Lenalee putting down the clips and grabbing one of his hands as she pulled him over to cashier to pay for the earrings.

"Nonsense, it'll be fun. Wait here guys, we'll be back." countered Lenalee as she pulled him out of the store and towards the nearest store that did piercings. This wasn't going to be fun…

*&*

Lenalee waited for Allen as he was pulled to the back of the store did piercings at a fairly decent price. Checking her watch, she noticed that it was getting close to six and that it was almost time to go. Who knew where the time went. When she looked up, she noticed that Allen was looking over his shoulder as he was pulled away from her view, silently begging her to call them off. Instead she gave him a tiny wave, not the least bit encouraging.

"So you're forcing our little beansprout to get his ears pierced?" asked Lavi as the trio made it over to her, tired of having to wait in one store for as long as they did.

"Yep, though he's very persistent."

"Hmph, baka moyashi. He's suck a coward." replied Kanda, folding his arms across his chest as he looked forward. Lenalee turned her head at the comment.

"Say, weren't you supposed to get your ears pierced a while back Kanda?" asked Lenalee, startling Kanda as he averted his gaze to the other side. Obviously he didn't have any good thoughts about getting his ears pierced either.

"I wonder how he's doing." asked Krory, curious about how long it actually took for this process to be finished. But then an ear splitting cry came, causing them all to perk up and turn their heads over to where Allen was being kept, sadly out of their view.

"That answer your question Krory?" asked Lavi cheekily as he folded his arms behind his head, watching as Allen slowly emerged from amongst the customers and employees, a hand over his right ear as be continued whimpering. The group rushed up to him, save for Kanda, Lenalee pulling away his hand so that they could see it.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt?" whimpered Allen, wiping away the tears that accumulated at the corner of his eyes with the back of his other hand.

"I lied." deadpanned Lenalee as she looked over his ear. Like there was anything worth wild about his ear besides the fact that a hunk of metal was hanging from it and that it was practically screaming in pain.

"Why didn't they do the other one?" she asked when she went to look at the other.

"Because I told them not to…" whimpered Allen as he began poking his two index fingers together innocently, making his voice seem rather childish as he did this.

"It looks better this way. It was a good choice." reassured Lenalee as the group began moving along, heading towards the entrance where they had all met earlier so that they could leave.

"You think so?" stammered Allen, fingering the dangling cross for a moment. She nodded her head and Lavi came over and draped an arm across his shoulders.

"Yep! If they had done both then you'd look gay. Especially if you had studs on. Then we'd have to start calling you our gay beansprout wouldn't we."

"But you're wearing an earring on both your ears."

"Touché my friend, but do I look gay? No. I looked positively sexy with these hoop earrings."

"But then that doesn't make any sense…" mumbled Allen as he looked up at his friend puzzled. But since when did Lavi ever make sense?

"What was that?"

"I said-"

"What'd you say? I can't hear you, you're going to have to speak louder!" yelled Lavi as he pulled on Allen's throbbing ear, bringing his mouth close to his ear as he began screaming into it.

Eyes widening, vein popping, and eyebrows furrowing, Allen hunched over in pain as Lavi extracted himself from Allen. Glaring up at the teen, he began chasing him as soon as he began taunting him to no end, Kanda somehow getting involved when Lavi went to hide behind him. And before they knew it, the three of them were chasing one another, Krory and Lenalee struggling to keep up at their break neck pace. What a strange group they were.

Watching them go, a young girl stared as she licked the lollipop she was holding, an older teen standing beside her.

"Who was that white haired boy Tyki?"

"That's Allen. Allen Walker." Stated Tyki, sighing as he put a hand to his face. Why did she always seem to think that he knew almost everyone that went about the mall? Or anywhere for that matter.

"Allen," repeated the girl as she gave her lollipop another lick before a greedy smile came upon her face. "He's cute…"

_Author's Note: Sorry, it's just that Allen wouldn't look good if he had earrings on both ears. At least in my opinion he wouldn't. Anyway, I hope you all know who is with Tyki here at the end. Please Review._


	14. A Petty Fight that could ruin it all

Ch. 14: A Petty Fight that could ruin it all

"Faster Allen, you aren't going to get any better at the rate you're going. This song is meant to be fast and upbeat. You can only slow down towards the end." chided the 14th as he made Allen play even faster, again. It's not like he couldn't do it, it was just that sometimes his left hand would stiffen up from having to be forced to move faster to hit certain keys that he wasn't use to doing. At any rate he was going to rub his finger tips raw, the consistence he was forced to play in was starting to get too much.

Sweat rolled down the side of his face, his nerves at failing getting the better of him. To fail was to let his teacher down and some part of him didn't want that to happen. But he knew he was pushing his limits here, his left hand was trembling under the pressure. And soon enough, when he slipped on a key, the skin on the tips of his fingers tore, blood sliding across the keys when his hand had slipped and slide across the ivory keys. Hissing in pain he drew back his left hand, abruptly ending the song as he clutched his hand to his chest.

Cursing his luck for having to take his gloves off, he proceeded to move away from his teacher, disgusted with the instrument he had once held highly for. Gritting his teeth at the stinging pain, he was unaware of the fact that the 14th had made his way over to him until he felt a hand rest onto his shoulder. Jumping slightly because of it, he turned to see his teacher giving him a gentle look as he handed him a roll of gauze from within his jacket pocket.

"How did you – " began Allen as he grabbed the roll before the 14th cut him off in mid speech.

"Tuition I guess, I just figured to carry some just in case I worked you too hard. Come on, we'll do something slower together. And while we do that, you can tell me about your weekend." compensated the 14th as he moved to wipe down the keys before sitting down on the stool in front of the mighty grand piano that stood on stage in the auditorium. Patting the space beside him, Allen reluctantly took a seat beside his teacher after he had finished bandaging his hand. Taking a seat to his right, Allen kept his gaze forward as he waited for his teacher to begin playing. When he did, he wasn't quite sure what he was playing.

"What are you playing?"

"Oh something a little newer. I'm surprised you haven't heard it before. It's Requiem for a Dream by Clint Mansell." replied the 14th as he stopped in mid key, turning towards and looking at him expectantly. His position on his left only allowed him enough room to play certain keys and the song surely sounded incomplete without the other half. Realizing this, Allen situated his hand over his half of the keys and began playing, his memory over the notes coming back as he began playing with his teacher beside him.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about your weekend?" asked the 14th, the two of them continuing to play as if nothing had happened and nobody had said anything.

"Oh that, I just kind of hung out with some friends this weekend, we went to the mall and just, you know, hung out."

"That's nice to hear. It's good that you're making some friends."

"Yeah, they're nice people. Even Kanda in his own strange and Kanda-ish way."

"Tiedoll's protégé? He's certainly talented with a pencil and paint for someone who seems mad at the world all the time." The comment made Allen laugh. It was something he would say.

"Wait, he's Professor Tiedoll's protégé? I didn't know that."

"Why certainly, Tiedoll sure made it clear as soon as he did get accepted how proud he was of him. He's riding on a full scholarship to some art school in Europe. If you worked your butt off then maybe you'll get accepted as well. I expect no less from a protégé of mine." replied the 14th as they reached the climax of the song. But his last comment caused him to falter, abruptly ending the song.

"You…you think of me as your protégé?!" stuttered Allen in disbelief. He had never been considered anything else of greater value besides being called a friend. Most of the time he had been considered a nuisance and annoyance, both of which from Cross. But never someone's protégé, someone that would follow in someone's footsteps in order to become greater than they themselves were.

"I do indeed. You have a lot of talent Allen, something I wish to show to the musical world. But if you don't practice, you won't amount to anything. I mean look at me, I'm a school teacher for Pete's sake. Do you think I chose this for a reason?"

"Um…"

"No! I didn't. Instead I foolishly let my hand get seen and wound up losing my gamble with success. Oh, I could've made it big, bigger than that stupid fatso that's so popular now. But no, fate had other plans for me. Plans to leave me here as nothing more than a music teacher," ranted the 14th, his expression at the mention of some fatso darkening as he took over playing the full piano, his fingers moving at an expert pace, the keys seemingly personifying his anger. The music he had once heard before didn't fit with the dark and depressing tone it was producing now, the keys twisted to match his anger. The sound startled Allen, his teacher's reaction unsettling him as he began wishing he hadn't brought up that part of the comment.

"But now I've found you. And now all I need to do is teach you and make sure you get better than I was. Better than that stupid pianist known as the Millennium Earl." seethed the 14th, his tone having momentarily lighten until he mentioned the person's name. But still, this heated aura still surrounded his teacher, making him feel it would just be better if he were to go. After all, the bell had already rang about an hour or so ago. It was time to call it a day.

"See you tomorrow 14th, I…I kind of have to go." said Allen meekly as he got up from the stool and began backing away slowly, hoping against everything that he wasn't going to blow up at him because of this little thing. Instead he just gave him a wave, his shoulders sagging slightly as he stared down at his piano, his fingers moving across the keys heatedly.

Frowning slightly, he turned back forward and jumped off stage, casually getting his bag before exiting through the emergency exit, leaving his teacher to sulk by himself. As he continued playing, he stopped momentarily as he straightened up, his features darkening as he looked around. He took a moment to listen, his eyes slowly moving across the whole auditorium as he tried searching for something. Or rather someone. But he couldn't find anyone, resulting in him going back to playing his piano.

He could've sworn he had heard a chuckle somewhere in the stands below. One that he was all too familiar with.

*&*

Allen walked slowly back to the apartment, feeling slightly perturbed by what happened. He had only known the 14th for a week granted, but this side of him didn't seem like him at all. It must have been something to do with his past that made him so bitter over this guy known as the Millennium Earl. It was all very confusing, maybe his past wasn't the only one that was complicated. He guessed even teacher's had their bouts of trauma here and there as well. He just never suspected it from someone who had seemed nice. But looks can sometimes be deceiving.

As he continued walking casually down the sidewalk, he suddenly felt someone ensnare him in a hug from behind. Stopping, he sheepishly looked over to see a girl around her early teens hugging his mid section, rubbing her cheek tenderly into his back. Seeing and feeling this made his face turn red, his body stiffening.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled a bewildered Allen as he jumped forward and out of the girl's grasp, pointing an accusing finger at her as he fought to remain calm, failing miserably on his part. The girl tilted her head to the side slightly before a huge grin broke out onto her face as she went to hug him again. But before she could even reach him he had outstretched a hand, said hand resting against her forehead, effectively keeping a safe distance between the two of them. Disappointed by this, she stepped back and pouted up at him, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at him upset.

"Road, what are you doing– " began a voice in the distance before stopping as soon as the person made it to the two of them. Lifting his head up at the voice, Allen stiffened further as his enemy came forward. Tyki Mikk stiffened as well, a hand left a top the girl's, Road's, head. He pushed her back as he thrusted an instrument case into her arms, stepping up to Allen as he gave him a threatening shove away. Nearly knocked off balanced, Allen struggled to regain his footing as Tyki continued glaring down at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"You better stay away from my sister scar face." whispered Tyki threateningly, just egging to fight him. And he might have reciprocated too, if it weren't for someone coming to his rescue.

"Hey!"

Both teens turned at the sound of Lenalee rushing over to them, Tyki glaring up at her before sneering down at Allen.

"Looks like she came just in time to save you're sorry ass." addressed Tyki as he thrusted him back down to the ground. Lenalee came up to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders before he had a chance to fall to the ground.

"I guess Lenalee's going to be the one saving you every time you get into a fight, huh short stack? Need women to go fight your battles now?" taunted Tyki as he lustfully caressed Lenalee's cheek before she turned away, infuriated. His taunt caused Allen's temper to rise, his emotions getting the better of him as he went to punch Tyki straight across the face. But luckily, or unfortunately, whatever way you looked at it, Lenalee tightened her hold around his shoulders and effectively kept him rooted where they stood.

"I'll show you who's going to need saving!" growled Allen as he struggled against Lenalee's hold. Tyki laughed at the younger boy's frustration, turning away reluctantly before pulling Road along with him. She protested but otherwise didn't provide any means of struggle. She looked over her shoulder and gave Allen a greedy smile before the two of them stepped into a parked limo, the two of them disappearing soon after.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Allen pulled away from Lenalee and kept his head bowed, ashamed that he was saved by a girl. Naturally confused by this behavior, she went to get his attention when he suddenly reeled on her, his expression showing intense anger.

"Why'd you stop me?!" demanded Allen, gritting his teeth further as he struggled to stifle a growl that was rolling up his throat. At this Lenalee's eyes widened, shocked that he would suddenly start yelling at her over a stupid macho thing. After the shock came anger and so before she could stop herself, she slapped him. Head jerking to the side, it was Allen's turn to be shocked as he kept his gaze to the side, unwilling to see her anger. That is, until he heard her begin to cry.

"Because you're my friend!" cried Lenalee through angered tears, her smaller frame shaking as she turned away, the two of them remaining silent for a moment before she continued.

"If you want to just through yourself pre-carelessly into fights then go ahead. Just don't expect me to watch."

And before he had a chance to apologize, she ran off, leaving him alone once more. Pissed off with himself, Allen clenched his fists before running off after her, hoping that he was going the right away. He didn't want his brashness to ruin his friendship with her and if that were to happen then he wouldn't know what to do. She was, in fact, his first real friend. And to lose her would mean he'd lose a part of himself. If he lose that part of him then he'd be back where he started. Back to a place of self pity and distrust.

Running down the sidewalk, not knowing if he was heading the right way, he began searching for her, hoping he would find her in time to apologize. She had been right and he had been wrong. But she was nowhere to be found, seemingly vanishing out of thin air wherever he would turn. He tried calling out her name but failed to gain a response from her if she was indeed nearby. When he was on the verge of giving up, he suddenly spotted her a couple of blocks down, unaware that he was still chasing her. That is, not until he called out her name.

Turning at the sound, he watched as she ran out into the road, oblivious to the fact that an oncoming semi was heading straight for her. Horrified, Allen shot forward, hoping that he would make it to her in time. By now the truck was honking his fiercest, finally grabbing her attention but nothing changed much after that. She remained rooted to the spot, frozen in petrifying fear. Even calling out her name didn't do the trick, forcing Allen to do it double time as he shot out in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her petite form, keeping on hand placed to the back of her head as he pressed it to his chest.

Pushing off his feet, the two flew momentarily through the air before falling down to the other side, Allen taking the brunt of it as he had shifted while they were in midair. Sliding across the concrete, the two of them came to an abrupt stop as soon as they hit a fence. Gritting his teeth in pain, he hesitantly cracked open an eye as he looked down at her, hoping she was ok.

"Are you alright Lenalee?" asked Allen through clenched teeth, ignoring the fact that she was on top of him and that the warmth from her body felt strangely good. She lifted herself up from his chest, shifting her gaze over to him as she stared at him tear eyed and uncertain. It just seemed like moments ago, they were having an argument and now he was here making sure she was alright. But he still had thrown himself pre-carelessly into harm's way, and that, she was not ready to forgive.

"I'm fine," replied Lenalee curtly as she got up from atop of him, avoiding his gaze as she stood there, knowing full and well that if she looked into his eyes she would surely forgive him with no questions asked. But he needed to understand something before she could let that happen.

"Thank you for saving me. But that doesn't mean I forgive you just yet. I can't forgive you until you trust me. Because I only want what's best for you and that's what friends do. They trust each other. So until then, I won't forgive you." stated Lenalee as she began walking away, leaving Allen all alone. He watched her go, his shock filled expression on his face ebbing away into sorrow as he looked away. It's only been a week and already he ruined a friendship. He was pathetic, a scum to the earth. But he had thought he trusted her, at least, enough to make it by. Maybe he didn't trust as much as he thought he did. Maybe he didn't even deserve her forgiveness at all. Maybe…she didn't deserve him as a friend.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Allen as he brought a hand to his face, covering his eyes as he fought for composure. But unfortunately it got the better of him and tears started trailing down his cheeks. How could everything go downhill in a matter of only one week?


	15. A Friend made from Solitude

Ch. 15: A Friend made from Solitude

Weeks had passed since the little argument, though they felt much longer now that Allen had begun isolating himself from everyone. Just days after the argument he had apologized, but she would just stare at him sadly, as if she was looking for something, before walking away. It broke his heart for some reason, leaving him empty inside. He wasn't sure why, seeing as how he had never felt this way with someone in just a short amount of time, so he figured it would be better to just avoid her and the others.

The others…he only avoided them because they made him feel like an outsider. Especially watching Lavi with her from afar, cracking some joke that caused her to laugh and smile. He hated to admit it but, whenever he saw the two together, he got jealous. Just a little, but it nonetheless popped up whenever they were together and he wasn't with them. If he didn't get away quick enough, he would get angry, both at Lavi and himself. But mostly it was at himself.

Kanda had been the only one who could care less if he was hanging out with them or not. At least that got him off his back. Krory was a different story. He had taken his avoidance hard and would never seize to follow him around when he couldn't be avoided. And if he did somehow manage to avoid him, Krory would find a way to find him again. Desperate and slightly stalker-ish yes, it was one of a concern friend that didn't like conflicts that involved friends being by themselves.

Meanwhile Allen chose to stay alone, somehow managing to elude the people who had once been his friends more times than they could count. He didn't talk to anyone outside of his teachers, and even then it was very little. The only person he actually could spark a flowing conversation with was the 14th but ever since the mention of the man known simply as 'the Earl', things have gotten rather strange.

For one thing, a weird glint would appear in his eyes whenever he made a simple mistake. A missed key here, a messed up sequence there, nothing that aught his teacher to start yelling at him. That's why he put most of his free time, which had greatly increased since the fight, to practicing his skills. He now knew a multiple of songs that he could play on the piano by heart and in perfection, the flute now mastered. His next class would begin the simple yet tiresome act of playing the guitar. And also the dreaded vocal lessons, but thankfully it was only to see if he had the potential.

The bell rang at last, signaling that it was time to head for lunch, a time he had grown to dread. It was the hardest time of the day to avoid his friends. But they always stuck to their little table outside, so as long as he could avoid the area, he should be fine. That didn't save him from seeing them at the lunch line. After all, he was a sore thumb within a crowd. And having his hood up didn't solve matters.

Sighing, he grabbed a tray and began grabbing some food. It never was as much as it normally was; larger than most but smaller than what he would have rather preferred. Somehow this fight had left him less hungry than normal, if that could even be possible. Either way, he soon paid for the food and began finding an empty table to sit at alone. Yes, it was indeed very pathetic and pitiful, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, it would only be for as long it took him to eat all of his food before he went back to wandering the halls. Though, this plan of action was soon to change.

**DGMDGMDGM**

Lenalee watched through the window as Allen made his way slowly to a vacant table somewhere near the front, close to one of the doors. It pained her to see him all alone, and it went against her nature to just let him continue doing this. By now she would have forgiven him but…there was still a part of her that was holding her back from doing so. And besides, he had stopped asking for her forgiveness a long time ago. Maybe he really didn't want to be her friend anymore?

Ah, who was she kidding, he probably was just waiting for the right time to go apologizing to her again. At least, she hoped so. She was getting tired of his avoidance from her and their friends, which might explain why a part of her wasn't ready to forgive him. If he couldn't stand looking her in the face, then he obviously didn't trust her yet. Therefore his apologies would mean nothing. Foolish, self-loathing, untrusting boy! Why does he have to be so pigheaded?

Shaking her head in dismay, she continued watching him as Lavi took a seat beside her. Kanda was being held up by his foster father in the art room and Krory was home sick. So it was just the two of them for today. Lavi followed her gaze over to where she was looking, noticing unsurprisingly that it was Allen she was staring at. So much for his master plan to get the two together. But that would remain to be seen for the time being. This petty fight couldn't last forever.

"Tell me again, why you aren't accepting his apologizes?"

"Because he's only doing it for my forgiveness. It doesn't show that he actually trust me, or anyone else for that matter." Replied Lenalee as she looked down at her food, Lavi taking a lazy bite out of an engine red apple.

"Trust? Is this what this is all about? Look, Lenalee, you've got to understand. People like us aren't always the easiest to gain trust from. Especially when we have barely little of it to begin with. You do realize that don't you?"

"I do but it just seems. like he could have a little more faith in his. We only want to help him after all."

"And this is what you consider helping? Man, I swear, I will never understand girls."

"Good, cause we don't understand you either." Retorted Lenalee as she went back to staring at Allen as he ate.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you are just as puzzling as a teenage girl. How you choose to interpret that, is up to you." Answered Lenalee coolly.

"Am I a pretty girl?"

His last comment made her sigh. What had she ever seen in him? Shaking her head in dismay, she turned went back to concentrating on Allen. She took note on how he chewed his food, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as if he were focusing on accomplishing that one simple task. And the way his hair swayed whenever he turned his head to a certain direction, the light hitting it just right sometimes to make the white strands shine silver. She wondered what it would be like to touch his cloud white hair…NO! Allen was her friend, so she shouldn't be having thoughts like that. They were just friends, nothing more. Weren't they?

Lost in her confusing thoughts, she didn't notice the events that soon panned out before her very nose.

**DGMDGMDGM**

Allen continued eating his lunch, chewing ever so slowly as he looked down at the tray boredly. Why couldn't something interesting just happened that didn't have him as the center of attention?

"Please, just leave me alone." muttered this one girl through tears, her distressed filled voice grabbing Allen's attention. Looking up in mid chew, he watched as a brunette haired girl, probably older than he was, become surrounded by the group known as Noah.

Seeing this made his temper rise, the rest of his found going unnoticed as he swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and watched the scene unfold before him. Tyki was standing before her, blocking her path from reaching her usual table by herself. Three others were with him, one an extremely buffed guy licking a lollipop, one a blonde haired woman staring at the girl coldly and uninterestedly, and the other appeared to be slightly younger than the others with blonde white hair. Any lighter and might've been considered bleached, like his was always accused of being.

They all surrounded her, blocking any means of escape. Tyki was looking down at her condescendingly, a malicious grin on his face at seeing the fear that was in hers. She was practically shaking now, on the borderline of crying as she struggled to keep her tray steady. But unfortunately it wouldn't stop vibrating from her tremors of fear. She was cornered and had nowhere to go.

"Why would I do that? Not after you tripped me earlier." Replied Tyki, his voice laced in a seductive tone as he drew nearer, his grin getting larger.

"I told…i-it was an acci-accident. I sa-said I was s-sorry." sobbed the brunette, unable to stop the tears from pouring out like waterfalls.

"Yeah, well you want to know what I think? I think you did it on purpose. Because you wanted to be noticed by us. But listen here, people like you disgust me. You should be in the back by yourself because you are no one. You are nothing." Hissed Tyki, his harsh words truly getting at her now. Wavering, he knocked the tray that she was now holding weakly in two hands, sending it and all its contents to the ground.

This was the final straw for Allen.

"Leave her alone!" hollered Allen as he came charging over, getting in front of her as he did so. His companions looked to him in surprise, having never actually seen the boy who Tyki found to be…interesting, to say the least.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" taunted Tyki. Allen grimaced; there wasn't he could really do to get back at Tyki. At least, not right now. He would just have to take the long road for the time being; but it would ultimately lead him to the same end.

"Just leave her alone, ok Tyki. Can you're big ego handle such a small task? Or do you someone to help you with that." Said Allen as he helped the girl collect the fallen food.

"Why you…" seethed Tyki as he took a step forward, using all of his self power to not start a scene. But that was too late now. The entire cafeteria was watching this scene unfold.

Allen ignored him as he grabbed the dirtied tray and handed it back to her shaking hands, a smile on his face as he did so. This is turn caused the girl to smile, albeit a watery one, as she went and scooped up some of the fallen food. Tyki looked down at them in disgust. This was his show, and he was the center of attention. He made that clear as he kicked Allen in the midriff as he went for a stray apple. Wind knocked out of him, he choked for air as he lost footing and slipped to the floor.

But before he could make it to the ground, Tyki grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back as he kneed him the face. The members from before swarmed around them three, blocking any view of this little fight from any teacher that may be nearby. But even if they were caught and put into detention, their foster father would take care of it. Being the foster children of the school's chief benefactor had its perks. Especially when the guy was the infamous Millennium Earl, gifted pianist.

Groining in pain as blood poured out of his nose, Allen allowed himself to get punched here and there, knowing that this was what had to endure before he could take revenge. Punching him square in the jaw, he fell to the floor, Tyki finally letting him go. Panting, blood and spit dribbled down his opened mouth as he coughed, using the back of his shaking hand to wipe it away. Choking slightly, looked up slowly as Tyki smirked at him, fists clenching as he walked away, his crowd following him.

Gasping out pants, he slowly got to his feet, his body shaking as he kept his hands on his knees, supporting his aching body. Bending down upon noticing something still on the floor, he retrieved the apple that laid against his foot. It was somewhat painful but he eventually succeed in the task, slowly handing it over to the girl in a trembling hand before looking out the window Lenalee's table was in front. His heart sank at what he was greeted with.

Lenalee was staring at him with shock written in her eyes as he continued panting, blood and spit still sliding down the corner of his mouth. Huffing, they locked eyes together, his own self pride sinking lower and lower the longer they kept eye contact. But eventually he broke it, proceeding to wipe his arm across his nose before walking away, already embarrass enough. He didn't need to see her pity any longer. He needed to go somewhere else.

**DGMDGMDGM**

Near a secluded area where no one was likely see him, Allen leaned against the wall and slid down it when he couldn't stand any longer. Sighing in pain once he made it to the ground, he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a few clean napkins. Grabbing one, he proceeded to wipe his mouth and nose. Once that was done, he torn a few pieces off another and rolled them up into spirals before sticking them up his nose. Oh did his nose hurt.

"Thank you."

Stiffening at the touch of a cloth, he turned to see the girl from earlier sitting beside him. She an apologetic look on her face as she slowly drew her hand away, her face reddening in embarrassment. Allen stared at her, wishing she would just go away. He didn't want to hear her voice her pity.

"Please go away…"

"But you're hurt. Maybe you should go see the nurse–"

"No thanks." He interrupted as he scooted away from her, giving her a tiny smile show that he wasn't in need of assistance. The girl sighed, her hands falling to her lap as she stared at Allen with uncertainty.

"My…na-name is Mi-Miranda. Miranda Lotto." She introduced herself, shakingly offering him her hand, which he curtly accepted.

"Allen Walker."

"I just wanted t-to make sure yo-you were ok and t-to say thank you." She said before relaxing herself beside him, choosing to stay with him until the bell rang for the next period. Allen mulled over her words, finding sincerity in what she said. And, a part of him was enjoying her company. He was starting not to feel so empty anymore.

"You're welcome."

_Author's Note: Sorry if the fight in the lunchroom seemed a little violent for school, but too bad. You all probably thought I'd abandoned this story, but I haven't obviously. I just had a huge bout of writers block, but I made a vow to not abandon any of my stories. So here I am, updating this one. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal but I'll make it up. _


	16. Learning from each other

_Author's Note: I changed the summary because I found this song (Muse: Undisclosed Desires) and found that the chorus fits the overall theme of this fanfic. So don't let the change confuse you, this is still the same story, just with a changed summary._

Ch. 16: Learning from each other

Miranda had become a quick friend to Allen, the two of them eating lunch together and helping each other out with homework. She would even accompany him to his now typical after school practices, seeing as how she felt it was her duty to explain to his music teacher that it had been her fault that he was hurt. And boy did she explain, even going as far as to say that all of it could have been avoided if she didn't exist.

This, kind of disturbed the two of them, neither one of them having wished for her to go that far. But the 14th was quick to appease her, saying that it was alright and that it wasn't the end of the world. Though she would continuously deny it, she eventually dropped it, not one much for argument. Sometimes she would stay and watch, even giving him a hand with the violin, seeing as how that was the instrument she played on the school's orchestra band.

That was another thing that pulled their friendship together. They both had an appreciation for classical music, this becoming their hot topic whenever they were eating lunch together. She would talk about the finer points of the violin while he would share his knowledge on the piano. Sometimes, though it was very rare, they would get into a debate. But the sad thing about it was, Miranda would always let Allen win. She just didn't have it in her heart to argue back with a friend, or anyone for that matter. She wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box when it came to self pride and assertiveness. Allen had a lot to teach her about the ways of the world.

"Miranda, you don't have to willingly give in if you don't agree with what I say. If you think violins are better than pianos, then tell that there better. Don't just drop it if you don't agree." Pointed out Allen as they left her locker before they began heading off to the front of the school. It was the end of the day, a Friday, and the 14th hadn't been there today. This meant no practice afterschool.

"But…I don't want to argue with you."

"Then what do you call this?" he said as he shifted his weight to his other leg while looking to her in exasperation. She stared at him puzzled for a moment before becoming pale. He was right, they were sort of arguing, and she didn't like it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please forgive me, I was wrong, you were right!" she pleaded as she broke down, having another one of her panic attacks. Or was it anxiety? Ah, well what difference did it make, it still was a problem.

"You're doing it again, Miranda."

She stopped her ranting at this remark before looking away in dismay. He was right, she was doing this again. She had tried to make that side of her stop ever since they had became friends. But it was a habit that proved difficult of breaking, no matter how hard either of them tried. It was kind of hard to though. Especially when you had been led to believe that, for your entire life, your existence was worth less than shit.

Agreeing and begging had been the only defense mechanisms she had developed within the time span of 17 years. It was the only thing she could use that would avoid any physical conflict, but even that couldn't prevent it. Her childhood hadn't exactly been perfect and neither had she. She was somehow, in some way, naturally prone to fail at anything she attempted, making her feel pathetic and useless. It also led her to the assumption that, because of this, her parents didn't like her, which wasn't too far off from the truth.

"I can't help it! I'm…I'm just a screw up!" she cried out in anger, knowing that Allen couldn't possibly understand. Or at least believing he couldn't, neither of them knew much about the other's past.

Allen watched as she turned away from him, her petite body shaking as she hugged herself. Tears of shame and anger rolled down her cheeks as she looked away, unable to look him in the face. She didn't want her friend to see that she really was just a pathetic person, that didn't deserve such kindness from him. She was too afraid that, if he knew her story, he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. And that was something she wasn't willing to bear.

"You are not a screw up Miranda Lotto. You are a beautiful person and a wonderful friend." He said with sincerity in his voice that caused her to finally look at him. He had a big smile plastered on his face. "Without you, I'd probably would've never gotten out of that depression I had!" Miranda looked at him incredulously. He says it as if it were nothing.

"You don't…you don't understand. It's not something I think I am, I know I'm a screw up. I've been one my whole life." She said through tears, traumatizing childhood memories coming into mind.

"Well I don't think you're one. You're everything but a screw up. You're a very talented violinist on one hand. And you're strongly independent. I don't think a screw up would be able to do that, do you?" Allen asked innocently, wishing to calm his friend's fear and shame. He wanted to be the one that helped for once. Not the one that was denying the help.

"No…I guess you're right. It's the only thing I'm actually good at. But…what is one thing amongst many? I can barely take care of myself, much less live by myself."

"I didn't know you lived by yourself."

"My parents…they were ashamed of me. So they just…they just kicked me out one day. And have never looked back…not once."

The white haired teen looked to his friend in dismay as he walked over to the curb, pulling her down into a seating position beside him. He hadn't known that she had had it that rough. I mean, it was thing to have your parents abandon you, but it was another to just do it because they didn't think you were good enough. It made his blood boil; it was just like what his parents had pulled back when he was younger. Just because he hadn't been good enough for them.

"Well then we've got something in common. My parents also kicked me out, sort of I guess. Well, not necessarily kick out, but they did abandon me. In which case, it doesn't make much of a difference. It's basically the same."

"I couldn't control it—"

"Neither could I."

"I was a shame—"

"Hey, me too."

"I can't do anything right—"

"Have you seen my left arm?"

"I can't even get angry at them—"

"Really? It's quite simple…"

"Because I still love them…"

This comment ended Allen's streak of witty comebacks, running out of answers at that point. He looked at her in amazement, silently gaping before he turned away. I guess they really weren't the same, but weren't different either. He hated his parent's guts with a fiery passion. She still had it in her heart to forgive them, even though there really wasn't anything for her to forgive. Why couldn't she see that she was truly an amazing person?

"You know Miranda, you just proved to me again that you aren't a screw up. A screw up won't have had the pride to admit that they actually still love a person that still caused them pain. I envy you."

"How so? Don't you still love your parents despite of the fact that they abandoned you." She asked innocently, not prepared for the response she got. Or even the way he said it.

"I wish they could just die and burn in hell for all of eternity." He said this with a smile on his face that made Miranda sweat drop. Maybe asking him hadn't been such a good idea. "But seriously, I envy you because you can accept the fact that even I wouldn't consider. It's alright if you still love your parents, but it's not alright to just believe that they'll love you if you get better at things. Not that getting better at things is bad or anything, but being a perfectionist is too far of an extreme to go."

She listened him solemnly, taking in everything he had to say with an opened mind. It was true, she still loved her parents despite of it all. She just wished they could love her back. But Allen was right, they would never love her unless she was perfect, like them. Something like that couldn't happen, not in a million years. Because no one was perfect.

"So you see, there's no point in going about making yourself perfect, because you won't achieve it. Instead, try having a smaller goal in mind, one that's more believable. Like becoming a world renowned violinist. That's something I know you can do, you just have to believe you can. And you won't have to worry about being perfect at everything anymore. Just one thing is good enough." Deduced Allen as he gave her hand a friendly pat before he went back to looking forward, gaze watching the cars zoom on by.

"W-when did you l-learn all that?" chocked Miranda, finally starting to calm down.

"A friend showed me…" replied Allen as he watched a certain someone follow her brother to the car, a cheerful smile on her face as she remained oblivious to his presence. Oh did he miss her…much more than he realized.

**DGMDGMDGM**

Allen decided that he would go to the one place he felt most at ease at. The one place he went to when all else failed. The park. It wasn't much, nor was it a place that held much significance, but it was somewhere where he felt comfortable in. And hey, it was better than being back at the apartment.

Setting his bag down in the sand, he took a seat on one of the swings as he watched the children go about their afternoon in excitement. Watching them go brought a tiny smile to his face. Just the thought of knowing that their lives couldn't possibly be half as bad as his made him envious. And at the same time, relieved.

It just meant that not everyone had to be subjected to a life like his.

Sighing as he continued watching, Allen suddenly perked up at the feel of something hitting his tennis shoe. Startled by this, he looked down to see a small red ball at his feet. Picking it up soon after its discovery, the white-haired teen took a moment to look it over until he looked back up to see a little boy standing a few feet away from him.

He was staring at him with eyes filled with uncertainty, wavering on the decision to go retrieve his lost ball or not. His indecision caused the smile already on Allen's face to grow, a warmth seeping into his gentle silver eyes as he rose to his feet. Slowly and casually making his way over to the little boy, he bent down once he finally stood face to face with him.

"Is this your ball?" he asked quietly, his left hand holding the ball upturning to have the item rest gently on his palm. His red palm.

The boy gave a subtle nod, his nervous gaze fixed on Allen's red hand. It was as if he was now trying to judge if it was safe to take the ball out of his deformed hand. The smile on his face wavered slightly upon noticing this, but it nonetheless remained, as gentle as ever. Though this warmth was hiding the coldness that laid underneath the mask.

"Here, I'm not going to bite." Allen said as he cautiously took a hold of the child's hand with his right. Grip not in the least bit tight, in fact it was quite loose, he upturned the boy's palm and slowly dumped the ball into his hand.

Looking to it in hesitance, the boy slowly looked up with a smile on his face, gratitude replacing indecision. Stepping forward, he grabbed a hold of Allen's left hand, the one he had been staring at in fear momentarily, and proceeded to pull him back up to his feet. "Do you want to play?"

The question caught him off guard more than the pulling did, surprise coming onto Allen's face. Throughout his childhood, he had never been asked to play before. And even though he was a teenager now, well on his way of becoming a man, the thrill of finally being asked those golden words was still there. It was like he was 5 years old again.

"Yeah, I'd like that…" he said wispily as he was pulled along, still in disbelief. But sadly, as they proceeded to make their way over to the playground field, this plan of action was put to an end. The boy's mother, having been watching him, became alarmed when he began pulling a complete stranger along with him. Especially when it was someone she had been keeping her eyes on.

"Jason, what do you think you're doing?" she cried as she ran up to them, effectively stopping them in their tracks. Upon making it to them she pulled her son away, a look of disgust in her features as she held the boy away. "We were going to play together mommy." Answered the boy, Jason, his eyes tearing up at the sudden bout of anger.

She wouldn't keep her eyes off Allen, the look of disgust soon to be accompanied by fear upon noticing the odd scar upon his face. His abnormality in physical appearance was the only thing keeping her from letting her son play with him. She didn't care to learn anything about him, to know that he was actually a nice guy. Just because he was different, she wasn't going to chance getting to know him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I really didn't mean to alarm you—" he began until he was suddenly cut off by the woman, her eyes filling with a fiery malice "Stay away from me and my son you…you freak!" She would have had a different word choice but seeing as how her son was right there, she had reframe using anything worst. Though it still held the same effect.

"Excuse me?" he asked, thinking that he had heard her wrong. But really he hadn't. She had just called him a freak, he knew she had. He just didn't want to accept it. Outstretching a hand to her slowly, his left hand coincidentally, he attempted to touch her lightly on the shoulder. Nothing more than a friendly gesture, that's all.

She didn't see it that way though.

Using her purse, she swatted the hand away as she pulled her son close. Anger flashing in her eyes, she wacked him with her purse again, trying to drive him off. And eventually it did, the unrelenting blows of the purse getting to be too much. Falling back after a misstep in the sand, he landed with a thud on his butt, sand flying up because of it. A look of complete utterance was on his face as sand was kicked into his feet, the woman giving a distinct 'humph' as she pulled her son away, now feeling fulfilled.

The boy appeared to be unwilling to go, his teary eyed gaze falling over his shoulder as he was pulled away. Allen was wiping the sand out of his hair when he met the child's gaze, flashing him a reassuring smile that feigned that fact that he was hurt. And before long they were gone, leaving Allen alone once more. But this time with a hollow feeling in his chest.

Society had never changed. It was just as cruel as it had been when he was a child.

**DGMDGMDGM**

Lenalee couldn't help but stare out of the car window, a sigh escaping her lips as she ignore the insinuating bantering of her older brother as he drove. She felt so bored just watching the scenery change in unstopping blurs, her attention waning until they passed a park. There she found sight of a certain white-haired teen, his appearance sticking out like a sore thumb.

He was currently sitting in sand in a tangled heap of limbs, wiping away at his hair. From the little glimpse she caught of him, she could tell that he was smiling. But once again, something was off. Something wasn't right to her. But in that one moment, she figured out why.

His smile wasn't real.

_Author's Note: Early update Gray Note! Didn't expect to finish this so soon but seeing as how I did, I decided to update. For those who haven't already done so, I implore that you check out my new fic, Ballad of the Musician. If you do, then it will be most appreciated. _

_Please Review._


	17. The Rabbit Hunt

Ch. 17: The Rabbit Hunt

Lavi couldn't stand it any longer. At all. His two friends were still not speaking with each, and sure, the tension had been entertaining, but now he was sick of it. His thoughts wouldn't stop revolving around the two, his inner most desires to see them together driving him crazy. So crazy that he was hardly even focusing on the test he was taking for his Psychology class.

As he continued filling in the answers to his test, he consistently felt his attention wander, trotting on back to his two friends. _"Must…concentrate on…test."_ Thought a struggling Lavi, beads of sweat from his concentrated train of thought forming on his face because of it. Instead of thinking, he chose to focus on one question. But no matter how much he scrutinized the question, his mind was incapable of actually digesting what it was asking, his thoughts to curious of the matter known as Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee.

The switch in thoughts were soon becoming unbearable for even himself to understand. His interest had become an obsession.

"I have to, no, MUST get those two together!" declared the red head as he raised a pumped fist in the air, unaware that he had was now standing instead of sitting. Laughing in triumph over such a simple and easily deduced answer, he was unaware of people's stares until he leveled his gaze back down. Then his smug expression took on a look of confusion, one eyebrow cocked as he stared back at everyone else that had turned to look at him.

"_Did I say that out loud?"_ pondered Lavi as his face flushed with embarrassment, giving his teacher and fellow students a nervous chuckle as he sheepishly sat back down. But they still continued to stare at him, as if there was something wrong with him."I mean, Damn this question's hard. If only they had an option that said they had to get together, then it would be simple. But then, human behavior isn't always that simple, hehe…" recovered Lavi while mentally adding, _"Note to self, never appear to be, as they say, coo coo for cocoa puffs when you're in a psyche class. The two just doesn't mix."_

So, with his newly obtained resolve and vow in mind, Lavi was able to quiet his thoughts over his friends and finally focus on his test.

In the end, he got the highest score. Who's crazy now!

**DGMDGMDGM**

Allen awoke to find the day filled with blue skies, the clouds floating around the blue expanse of open space like puff balls. The sun was shining, the rays basking upon all of those under its domain. The sweet sound of birds chirping could be heard from a distance, their whimsical music pleasing to the senses. From the look of things, today wasn't going to be so bleak. This served to enlighten the white-haired teen as he began preparing for another torturous day of school.

Giving a yawn, he rubbed away the sleep that lingered in his tired eyes before finally peeling himself from his beloved bed. Wiping away the lingers of dried drool from consistent dreams of glorious mountains of various foods. The Holy Grail: mitarashi dango. Just thinking about it made his mouth water and his stomach growl.

I guess it didn't help to think about food when you were hungry.

As he pulling on a clean shirt and changing his pants, the distinct smell of cooking food hit his senses, causing his mouth to drool once more. Taking on an eager expression, he hastily finished changing, grabbing his gloves before running off. If he was correct, the smell was coming from somewhere in the apartment.

Rounding a corner, he was soon greeted with an image of Cross in an apron, flipping a pancake as he smoked a cigarette. Finding this to be wholly bizarre, seeing as how Cross never cooked unless need be, Allen began patting his cheeks, hoping to wake up from this strange and obvious dream. But Cross soon took notice of his presence, and did not look all too pleased.

"Are you going to just stand there like an idiot or are you going to come in and sit down?" questioned Cross crossly, turning back to his work when Allen finally scrambled away to the accompanying dining room, taking a seat at the small table.

He sat there in mild fear, looking like a nervous wreck as he began pleading with God to spare him his life. It wasn't every day that his guardian cooked, unless he had his own personal reason. And that was usually the case. He just hoped it was better than last time. He shuttered just thinking about it.

As he grimaced at the unknown thought, the sound a plate slamming onto the table brought him out of his reverie, the whiff of fresh buttermilk pancakes covered in syrup enticing him to eat. But instead of complying without question, like he usually did, he gave a nervous swallow as he picked his fork and knife. He dare say he had never been afraid of food, but when it came from Cross, one had the right to question.

"_Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"_ pondered Allen as he gave a fluffy pancake a tentative poke with his knife, gauging to see if it gave off any _unnatural_ reaction. He swore on all that was good that he had once encountered some food stowed away in the fridge that had growled at him.

He very much wished to fling the disks of flour and eggs away from him but due to the paralyzing stare of Cross's only showing red eye, he couldn't do such a thing. "Well eat it dammit!" barked Cross, his patience over Allen waning the longer he just stared at the steaming pieces of pancake.

This jump started the teen, causing him to hastily cut the floury disks of pastry before stuffing some into his mouth. He would have stuffed the whole pancake in his mouth but at this point he was fearing for his life. Chewing slowly, he awaited for death to take him but found no such thing as he finally swallowed. Only one thought entered his mind at that point.

Holy crap…

"So, how is it?" asked a surprisingly wary Cross, his look hesitant. Allen looked to his guardian in disbelief, still trying to get over his initial shock. "It's…actually good." Answered Allen honestly, a look of eagerness coming onto his face as he began stuffing his face full of the sweet buttermilk pancakes. But before he got actually devour it all though, Cross pulled the plate away as he began daintily eating what remained while flicking his cigarette over into the sink.

Allen looked in devastation, as if his very heart had been pulled out of his chest and he had been left to stare as it still continued beating. Mouth gaping, priceless tears of devastation began pooling down his cheeks as he face plated the table, a clenched fist banging the table repeatedly in defeat. _"Damn this world…"_ Cross was watching the boy with amusement.

"Thanks for being the first to taste it brat. I wouldn't want to risk mine or Anita's health if something were to go wrong with my picked attempt at cooking." Explained the fire-haired dev-I mean man. _"So you'd feed it to me…how comforting."_ Thought Allen as he finally got up from the table, unable to watch his guardian eat away at the delicious pancakes any longer. They had been so good…

Doubling back to his room, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag before setting off for another fun-filled day at school. Not. Sighing sadly, he exited the apartment building and soon the entire complex as he began unwillingly dragging himself along. Though, he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Ah, what did he know?

**DGMDGMDGM**

Truth be told, he was being followed, but only by a certain red-head. Stealthily hiding in what little space he could find, Lavi continued stalking Allen, wishing the confront the boy when he wasn't expecting it. Why he was going about doing this in a stalker-ish manner, no one had a clue. Though he did do it because it made him feel cool and in control.

Yes, Lavi's weird like that.

Making sure his footsteps couldn't be overheard, the rabbit continued stalking the beansprout, having multiple close calls that had him jumping into a trash can at one point. But Allen wasn't that stupid, he eventually caught on that he was being followed. Though by whom, that remained a mystery.

"Whoever you are, you might as well come out now, because I'm not playing this game anymore!" hollered Allen as he came to an abrupt stop, turning around as he directed his voice out into thin air. It was when no one replied or step forward that he began feeling foolish.

Scratching the side of his head in puzzlement, he went to turn around when he came nose to nose with Lavi. Startlement flashed upon his face as he stumbled back, unable and unwilling to stand so close to a stinking Lavi. Pinching his nose, Allen turned away in disgust, not liking the foul order that was coming off from his friend.

"Hiya!" waved an enthusiastic Lavi, a banana peel once resting atop his hair now sliding down his face. Nose wrinkling, he peeled away the banana peel and tossed it aside, shudders running up his spine as he watched the remains slip into a water drain. Then he turned back to Allen, who was still holding his nose. "Do I really stink that bad?"

Allen chose to ignore the question as he went on to ask, "Lavi, what are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Lavi looked away, an innocent expression falling upon his face as he began tapping his two index fingers together.

"Well, I'm just worried about you and Lenalee as well. This no talking thing as been going on for about a month and quite frankly, it's driving me nuts." Explained Lavi, though part of his reason for following Allen was left unsaid. Though his current answer was acceptable enough for the white-haired teen.

"Look, there's nothing for you to worry about. It was just a little argument between me and her, nothing else. Besides, I've already tried apologizing to her. She just won't listen to me." Said Allen, his silver eyes saddening as he looked to his shoes. He wasn't going to show his friend that he was deeply saddened over this.

"There has to be something that you aren't doing right! There has to be another reason why she won't accept your apologies." Uttered an exasperated Lavi, wishing that the two of them just get together already. It was painfully obvious that the two of them liked each other. They were just too afraid to admit it.

"Well," began Allen, grabbing the rabbit's attention. "She did say she wouldn't forgive me until she knows I trust her." Lavi's jaw dropped at this.

"That's all?"

"Uh…yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong he says…of course there's something wrong! You've got a girl on her way to school as we speak asking for you to put a little trust into her. Allen, how hard is that?" questioned Lavi, vaguely remembering a conversation he had had with Lenalee just a few weeks back, remembering his own response. Allen had stiffened had his sudden outburst. "I take that back, it is hard. Trust…is something very hard to obtain, especially when you've lost it. We all, people like us, don't carry trust on our sleeve. We keep it buried away in our hearts."

"Lavi…" uttered Allen softly, slightly touched at his friend's sudden understanding. Lavi had kept his head bowed as he said this, his red hair obscuring his eyes until he suddenly looked up, a cheeky grin on his face. "You know what, I'm going to help you out. We'll look for trust together!" Somehow, the serious turn the direction had taken had just ended.

Draping an arm across the younger boy's shoulders, he pulled Allen close, ignoring the sudden struggles the boy put up. He had forgotten all about the fact that he was covered in filth and stench. "You and me, side by side as we search around for our 'trust'. It'll be fun, sort of like an adventure!"

"Gah, Lavi...I can't breathe!" gasped Allen, the stench stinging his eyes as he was pulled away and not in the direction towards their high school. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, we're going on an adventure. We'll search high and low for our elusive 'trust' and concur it like men! So what if it means skipping school for a day, I see no harm in it."

Lavi may not see any harm in it, but Allen did. He couldn't take another month of detention for something like this. But if it came down between attending school and gaining Lenalee's forgiveness, he would have to choose her over dumb old school. He couldn't stand being away from her like this anymore. Her presence had filled the hole in his heart and not that she was gone, the pain had returned.

"_I might actually…"_

_Author's Note: Shorter than normal, I know. But I'm going to be updating a lot more and faster so please let the shortness of this chapter compensate for faster updates. Thank you all who've review this fic so far, it makes me very happy reading all of your reviews. Especially of those from an awesome friend ^^ _


	18. So Much We Don't Know

Ch. 18: So Much We Don't Know

The white-haired teen stood staring at the multiple hanging picture frames in mild interest. The sound of a running shower could be heard off in the distance, Lavi currently re-showering. The trash had left him rather rancid, and before either of them was willing to depart on their so called 'adventure', he needed to take a shower. So they had gone back to Lavi's house, a place that he had never put much thought into.

Turns out it wasn't all that spectacular. I mean, if you were the avid reader, this would be heaven, seeing as how book cases filled with all sort of books covered most of the walls. And that didn't even put in any consideration over the library/study they had going on in one of the rooms. That in itself was daunting, filled with books on a multitude of subjects and in several various languages Allen didn't even know existed. It had certainly caught his interest, but not enough to leave a lasting impression. So instead he chose to move on.

And this led him to gaze at the pictures lining the walls, one of a young, patient bound Lavi playing with a disgruntled looking girl. No wait, it's only Kanda; his mistake made the teen chuckle. The older teen sure looked like a girl when he was a child. He surely was a girly-man. Chuckling darkly to himself, Allen suddenly perked up at the sound of the showering just a few feet away shutting off and the door opening up. What greeted him forced him to look away in modest embarrassment. He couldn't help it if he suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Lavi in nothing but a towel around his waist.

The red-haired fool noticed and gave him a bat of his eyelashes, making the situation feel even more awkward and uncomfortable for the scarred face teen. "What's the matter, never seen guy in nothing but a towel before? I can show you more if—" His sentence was suddenly cut off with Allen hastily saying with a red face, "No, this is enough! Please…just hurry up and change so that we can get out of here!"

"Aw…the beansprout's flustered!" commented Lavi in a teasing tone as he ambled his dripping body over to his room, shutting the door soon after. His comment left Allen brisling, a slight growl emitting deep within his throat. _"Stupid rabbit, tricks are for kids…hehe…"_ The thought made him inwardly laugh. Stupid rabbit…

"What's so funny?"

The unexpected question caused Allen to jump, his attention turning back to the door. Thankfully it was still closed, but the fact that Lavi knew made him wary. He could've sworn he hadn't been laughing…or had he? The sound of the door opening revealed Lavi pulling up his pants over his boxers, a shirt hung loosely around his neck as he focused on buttoning his pants at the moment.

"Um…nothing just a thought…" answered Allen as he watched Lavi slip his arms through the shirt, pulling it down as he went. "It better not have been something about me…but if it was something dirty, I'd love to know!"

The white-haired teen simply sighed in response. This guy was impossible; how'd he get dragged into this when this really didn't involve him. "How'd you know that?" He asked finally while following the carrot top back into his room. His remark though left his wary once more.

"I can see through walls." The stated was spoken so casually, as if it were fact, that it unnerved Allen. Something like that couldn't really be true…could it? "No seriously, how?"

"Hehe, you're so gullible if you actually took a moment to think that over. If you really want to know, I took a guess."

Allen's eyebrow twitched. He…had just guess. How can someone actually guess and get it right? The chances were a million to one, if not higher. I guess this rabbit likes to chance the odds, very gutsy, but very stupid. And yet, he couldn't help admiring, if ever so slightly, the older teen. He certainly was daring, something he could never be. And he envied that quality in his friend.

"Well…are you just going to stand there and gawk all day or are you going to help me gather some things before we go? Mi casa es tu casa!" exclaimed Lavi as he got behind the shorter teen and began pushing him into his room until stopping soon after, a curious expression on his face as he added, "Wait, you're not a vampire are you? Because I would hate to invite a vampire into my room, what with the urban legend and all…"

"Why are you asking ME that? Go ask Krory for something outrageous like that!"

"I would…but that would be mean. Me asking you is funny. Krory, mean. Beansprout, funny!"

"Lavi, see this vein," asked Allen in a deadly serious tone that left the usagi nervous as he slowly nodded while he pointed to the spot on his head. "Good. BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO BURST IF YOU DON'T HURRY IT UP!" bellowed Allen, his tone from before switching to that of annoyance as he hollered at the older boy.

Lavi rose his hands up in a friendly surrender, trying to reassure him that it would only take him a second. _'Jeez…this guy can be worse than Kanda sometimes…'_ Snorting, he began rummaging throughout his entire room, looking for whatever it was that they needed. Meanwhile, Allen took this as a chance to both cool down and survey his room.

It…was an utter mess. Worse than his was, and his was pretty messy to begin with. Discarded articles of clothing littered the floor, covering the floor below. Crumples of balled paper were scattered about, several books left open face down on the clothes. And empty beverage cans were placed on what little space remained, clustered around sporadically in any given spot. A foul odor hung in the air, one mixed of sweaty soccer uniforms, sweaty socks that looked they'd crawl away if you weren't looking, week old food, and something else, something that was so subtle, a bloodhound wouldn't have been able to smell it. But this was Allen we were talking about, connoisseur of all that was food and supplier of wine, the latter being a hassle. And he's been around alcohol long enough to know the distinct odor, even if it was so faint.

Hidden deep beneath all the over bearing odors was the bitter stench of beer. The smell, however small and unnoticeable it was to the untrained nose, still made him nauseous.

Noticing the slight tent of green on his friend's face, Lavi's expression took on one of concern as he ushered the boy to take a seat on his unmade bed. "Jeez…what's making you turn green?" This only caused Allen to give him a glare filled with disgust, his stomach churning. He needed to think about something else…like the drum set over in the corner. How did it stay so clean?

"Say, I didn't know you played the drums." Said a groggy Allen, pushing away the dreadful thought of alcohol to the back of his mind. Lavi paused in his shuffling of paper before going back to his search, answering casually with, "Use to, but now I'd be amazed if I can actually still carry a tune. Gramps tried getting rid of it, but a part of me wanted to keep it for some reason. So I did, though it just sits there collecting dust for all of eternity. Go ahead, you can go check them out if you want. Just be careful."

Using this as an excuse to move away from all the filth and stench, he lightly stepped over to the drums, the instrument luckily placed in a corner where you could actually see the floor. Looking at the large instrument thoughtfully, surprised that the overall welfare of the drums was still in amazing shape, considering the environment it was left to endure. "Do you still play?"

Lavi just a curt shake of his head. It was a no. "Like I said, it just sits there. I tried forming a band with Kanda and Lenalee once, back when were all younger." This earned a dubious look from Allen, one suggesting that he wanted to know more about this. "Kanda played bass, though I kind of forced him, hehe. And Lenalee sang, but none of us have actually carried on that little dream of being rock stars, we were only 15 and 13 respectively. We're just amateurs compared to someone who's got raw talent. Someone like you."

Allen turned back to the drums, a hand running along the pair of drumsticks resting gently on the stool. Somehow, he felt like he didn't know his friends at all. Not as well as he thought he did. "I didn't know any of you played. I just thought you all had your own little arts thing going on. You with your photography, Kanda with his painting and drawing, and Lenalee with her writing." Murmured Allen, his voice filled with remorse. Lavi took quick note of it, and also of the part with Lenalee.

"There's many things you don't know about us. And there's many things we don't know about you. Trust works both ways, like a double edged sword. It protects and guards until your grip around it slips, and you get cut by the very thing you had put forth all you being in." Lavi said this with a hint of wisdom in his voice, his face blank with seriousness. "So…how'd you know Lenalee writes?" He decided to backup and change the course of this serious conversation.

"I saw a little of it back on the second day of school. It was only brief, but it was enough to see that it held great talent. I never got to tell her though." He suddenly felt a hand fall upon his shoulder, the grip reassuring as his hold tightened.

"Don't let it get you down, she's modest when it comes to her writing. She's a person with many talents, and I'm sure you'll get to see them for yourself once this madness is put to an end. Come on, we've got a lot of journeying to do."

With that said, Allen gave one last look at the drum set before placing the drum sticks back down, a sigh escaping his lips as he followed the red head out of his room and out of the house.

**DGMDGMDGM**

"Lavi, what does this have anything to do with trust?"

Lavi quirked an eyebrow as he paused in mid lick, ice cream melting as they spoke. He didn't really like it too much that he had been interrupted so. "Ice cream is brain food."

"I thought that was fish?"

"I didn't say it was for everyone. Ice cream helps me think. Hints why I called it brain food. See, you learned another new thing today!"

The white haired teen groaned, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. The rabbit had offered him an ice cream but he had declined. He, unlike Lavi, found frozen food not very helpful in his train of thought. And besides, he didn't want to look like a ravenous beast in front of all these people passing the park.

"You could be eating and thinking while we walked smart ass." Mumbled Allen darkly, Lavi's trained sense of hearing able to catch every word he muttered.

"Look who's talking. A boy who can't get the girl of his dreams to trust him." Lavi paused, watching as the younger boy's became beat red, his eyes wide as he turned to the rabbit. A triumphant smirk came upon his face at the sight before he went back to licking away at his strawberry ice cream tentatively. "And you call me an ass…"

When his younger, shorter boy didn't snap at him for his comment, Lavi took that as a sign to question. Cocking his head over to the side, he noticed that his friend was looking at his feet, his bangs obscuring his eyes from view as he bowed his head. Maybe he had gone a little too far.

"Is it that obvious?"

The carrot top stiffened at the quiet and dejected voice that greeted him. It came out almost in a whisper, the voice soft and carried away by the wind. If it weren't for the gentle breeze, he wouldn't have heard the question at all. "Yeah, it kind of is. I mean, to people who know you a little better. And Lenalee as well. She brightens up whenever she's with you." Pointed out Lavi.

"I…I don't know, my emotions keep getting in the way. Part of me wishes to remain friends…but the other wants something more. And all of me wishes for her forgiveness." Mumbled Allen, despair heavy in his voice. "Do you think I'll get this all straightened out once all this is over."

"I can't really answer that, only you can. But I know things will start to get better once we get her trust back."

Allen mumbled over his words, making a thoughtful noise of understanding as he turned to look at his friend. "Why are you helping me? What do you have to gain out of this?"

The rabbit deflated out of his seriousness, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he gave the younger boy a nervous chuckle. He couldn't really tell him the whole truth, seeing as how it would make the situation they were in seem awkward. So, once again, he settled with telling him most of it.

"Because whether you truly acknowledge it or not, I'm your friend. And friends stick together through thick and thin. I just want to see my two good friends become friends again and be happy again."

"Why do I get the feeling you have some ulterior motive to this…" trailed off Allen as the rabbit gave him a few pats on the back.

"Ah, Allen, I'm hurt. How could you suspect your good old friend to be doing something so insensitive like that!" replied Lavi, pretending fake hurt. Allen looked at him skeptically.

"Because this is you we're talking about. I've known you long enough to know just how you think, and there's always something unexpected up your sleeves."

"Wow, you catch on quick!"

Allen gave a heavy groan as he ran his hand down his face, his friend going back to licking his ice cream, taking his dear sweet time. This was going to be a long, taxing day…with Lavi at the switch. And it was already too late to get off this insane roller coaster ride.


	19. The Happy Fool

Ch. 19: The Happy Fool

Allen and Lavi continued to walk side by side, the red-head still tentatively licking his strawberry ice cream cone, a deep, thoughtful expression on his face as they continued moving forward. He had been silent for awhile now and Allen was starting to let his guard down while he was with the rabbit. Both were left in their own thoughts, Lavi's face not betraying his own while Allen's was crumbling.

A small frown was on his face as he was left in his thoughts, each one causing him to inwardly cringe. He really should've been more perceptible to things. He should've known better not to fight, but Tyki just made him so angry sometimes. Sometimes, he really would like to beat some sense into him. And of course the crap out of him, but would he actually say that aloud? No. But he did want to show him that he didn't need to lash out at everyone just because he thought he was better than most. His bullying clearly showed that he was not.

His emotions were running high too. First of all, he felt anxious because of the fact that he and Lavi had skipped school. Cross wouldn't be very happy if he had found that little bit of information out. That, or wouldn't really care, but he'd like to think that he would. The man was steadily changing into something else thanks to the help of Anita. Hopefully things would work out for the two of them.

Following his anxiousness, he felt sorrow and confusion. He was saddened over this entire ordeal, wishing that he could just push all the distrust that still lingered over his head and move on. He just wish things could be different and that it could go back to the beginning, so that he could have a second chance and prove himself to her. And begin trusting her with his life, his pain, his secrets, his fears, his dreams. He wanted to tell her all of it, that is, if should would listen.

He wanted her to know it all, whether it be some insignificant thing like his favorite color or not. He wanted to tell her everything about himself, everything that made him who he was. He had already told her his past, already showing that this was why he was like this. Why he could never truly trust anyone until now. His friends, their friends, and Lenalee herself had begun changing him the very moment he came to this school. They had begun melting away the walls he had fortified from all the years of bullying and ridicule.

They were steadily getting closer to the Allen Walker they all desired to know. The one hiding behind this mask.

God he was messed up. But then again, who wasn't in this wacky thing we call Life. He was just slightly more messed up than most, but then, he had friends to remind him that he wasn't alone. He would never really be alone. Not anymore.

Turning his head to the side while ignoring all the stares he was getting, he took a moment to study his friend. Though he was licking an ice cream cone, he was still serious, his brow knitted forward as he regarded something intensely. Allen felt grateful that his friend cared about him enough to skip school, despite the fact that he was sure to be punished.

"Lavi," he said."Why are you helping me?"

The rabbit turned his head at the question, a sad smile coming onto his face as he went back to staring forward. Sighing softly, he answered, "Because it's something I need to do."

"Huh?"

"I've…never always been this cheerful or sympathetic. At one time, I was rather cold to people, not really caring about anyone but myself. And you know what? Now that I look back at it, I've come to realize that I was only hurting myself. I was sort of like you, I didn't really trust anyone, not even the Old Panda. Sure, I learned how to hide it, but I had never felt any better for it." He paused, sucking in a deep breath as he continued, "I never cared about other people, until I met Lenalee a few years back. She…showed me a kindness that I had never known ever existed. I began changing every second I was with her, into the person I am today.

"She made me happy. And when I had asked her out on the date, even though she had declined, I still felt happy. I wasn't hurt by her gentle words, not as much as I would've been if it had been the old me. She's changed me. And I know she's changing you."

Allen had to look away at the lost part, his friend's words the most serious thing he had ever heard from him. They were so deep, so…understanding. He would've never known that he had been any different than what he was now.

"Then why are you so eager to get me set up with her?" he asked, earning a nervous look from the red head.

"Eh? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" stuttered the baffled rabbit, the beansprout arching an eyebrow at his weak attempt to hide.

"I'm not stupid, I've learned that you're trying to get us together. I may not know how long you've been trying to get us together, but I do know that you are. And my question is why?"

"Well…because I want her to be happy. Just as happy as she made me. I know it'll never be gained if I forced myself on her, which is wrong, so why push my luck, you know? I…I love her, with all my heart. But she doesn't feel the same with me. Not after seeing the way she looks at you sometimes. So…I'm following an old saying."

"And that would be?"

" If you love someone, then you should let them go."

The white-haired boy felt his chest clench at the words, despair for his friend hitting him in waves. His words, had never held such sadness before. "How…how can you follow that? How could you be helping me if you…" he couldn't say it, the simple word was too much for him right now.

"You two may not realize it, or even have noticed it, but I've noticed the bond you two share, the pain you're feeling from being at ends with each other. You may have only spent time together on a few occasions, but it's there and it's fierce. That's why you need to trust her, because she already trusts you. And…because you love her too. The only difference is that she loves you back." He replied, tossing his half eaten ice-cream cone, hovering over the trash can as he kept his back to his friend.

Heaving a long sigh, he suddenly whipped around, fierceness in his only eye and voice as he yelled, "So yah better grow some balls and become a man, because this isn't all fun and games!" Still reeling in his spontaneous anger, he grabbed the younger boy by the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground with surprising ease. "This is life, and if you don't step forward and grab your chance, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Go, show her that you trust her, and really open up to her because she wants to help. She wants to get to know the real you."

Slightly snarling, he willed the water accumulating in his eyes away as he thrust the boy to the ground, teeth gnashing as he turned away. Allen looked to his friend, a new found sense of respect growing as righted himself and brushed his pants off of the invisible dirt that seemed to be there. "Is this…is this what it feels like to realize that you've been a complete idiot this entire time?"

"Yeah…it is." Chuckled the red head bitterly, his gaze softening as he regarded the boy. Allen looked to him, startled by the deep sorrow and overflowing happiness that was mixing together in his only showing eye. It was a strange combination, but one that seem to balance perfectly together.

"Can you tell her to meet me here, at the park, at around 6 tonight? I want to properly apologize to her."

"It'll be my pleasure, buddy."

Smiling, the white-haired boy nodded gratefully before walking off, only to pause when he was only several feet away. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Lavi for a moment before saying, "You know, I think you left something out in that old saying of yours. Wasn't it: 'If you love someone, then you should let them go. If they stay away then they were never yours to begin with. If they come back, then they are yours to keep.' Am I right?"

He didn't wait for an answer, simply turning back to looking forward and running off. Lavi gave another bitter laugh, a hand going up to his face as he mumbled, "You know, there's a reason why I never say that part, smart ass."

Though there was a crooked grin on his face, tears still fluttered down from his only working eye.

**DGMDGMDGM**

As soon as the bell rang, Lenalee was quick to get out of her seat and rush out of her classroom, not even bothering to stop by her locker. She hardly had any homework, and whatever little she did, she already had it in her bag. So, really, there was no need. Her head was too busy worrying about both Lavi and Allen to really care about academics. Though she was more worried about Allen more than anything.

She didn't want to drive him away completely.

Maybe she should just forgive him already…but that wouldn't help him at all! He needed to learn that he needed help, that he needed to trust her. She wanted to be there for him. She…wanted to listen to all of his fears and worries, and share a few of her own. She wanted him to open up to her, just as much as she wanted to open up to him. But she couldn't exactly do that if they weren't on good terms with each other.

'_Man, maybe I shouldn't push things…'_she thought idly as she as she rushed her way through the crowd of teenage high school students, hand digging into her pocket of her jeans as she made her way to the entrance to the school.

Her first thought was to call Allen, but then she realized, to her greatest dissatisfaction, that she didn't even have his number. She didn't even know if he had a phone to begin with, only disheartening her more. There was still so many things she didn't know about the boy, her distant friend who always carried a fake smile on his face. So her next best bet was Lavi.

And somehow, she really didn't want it to be him that she talked to. She really desired to talk with Allen. Funny, huh?

Dialing his number, she brought the small phone to her as she made it out of the crowded halls and into the open when a familiar voice caught her attention. "Hey, who you talking to?" She turned, a look of relief flickering onto her face as she ended the dialing call, placing the device back into her pocket where it belonged.

"Where have you been?" she asked, ignoring his question as she ran up to the red-head. Hands on her hips, she tried to remain serious, but couldn't when he continued grinning at her. "What, what's got you so happy?"

"One question at a time Miss Lee, a guy will have a brain overload if you continue your game of 20 questions."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't believe me?"

"No, not really."

"Figures. Anyway, forget what I said because that doesn't matter. What matters is that Allen wants to see you." Exclaimed Lavi, looking about ten times happier than he usually was. Can the guy get any happier? I think he can.

Lenalee wasn't sure how she should react to this. Should she feel happy? Or worried? Well, whatever she was suppose to feel, she was feeling extremely happy. She never realized how much she missed his company until now. I mean, she had missed him, but she hadn't realized how much she had until now. It felt like ages since she's seen him, but it's really only been a day. Why was her heart fluttering so much?

"Aww, looks like someone's blushing!" teased the rabbit, pulling her back into reality. It was then that she realized that her face did feel a little hot.

"Lavi!"

"Ah, I bet I know who you're thinking!" continued Lavi, taking the teasing in full stride. "You're thinking about Allen, am I right?"

The mention of said boy only worsen the color already blazing on her face. Still, she tried to deny it, "N-No."

"I never knew you liked him that much!"

"I don't! I only like him as a friend, that's all!" she cried, the blush steadily draining away. Though her cheeks still managed to remain a little flushed.

"Oh really? Then why do you have this smile on this face? I haven't seen this smile ever since you and Allen fought." He asked, always the observant person he was.

"Because…because I just want to see him, that's all! I miss a good friend! A new, but good friend!" she assured, desperately trying to wipe the smile off her face. It surely wasn't working.

"Quit the mind games, Lenalee, you're only kidding yourself." Stated the red-head, his tone suddenly becoming serious.

"What?"

"You heard me, quit kidding yourself. I know that somewhere inside you, you like Allen."

"N-No, I—"

"Lenalee, what did I just say?" he said. She looked to him frustrated, her mouth opening a moment before closing the next. "That's better. Now then, tell me that you like Allen."

"Lavi…" she groaned, not liking this side of him at all. It was starting to freak her out.

"Come on, just look me in the eyes. You don't have to say anything, just look me straight in the eyes." He coaxed, leaning forward slightly so that he was within eye-level with her. With his single, green eye staring into her violet, he studied her while casually saying, "He wants to meet you at the park, around 6 tonight. It seemed like it was pretty important to me."

As he said this, he studied her eyes, noticing the traces of light that lit up her beautiful eyes at the mention of the meet up. There was no denying that she felt some attraction for the white-haired boy.

"What do you think it's about?"

"Don't know, but I'm guessing it's got something to do with that little trust thing." He said with a smirk, watching as she continued to beam up at him. Oh how wished she was beaming for him, and not for Allen. "You should hurry up and go, might want to get, I don't know, ready. Do whatever it is that you girls do that takes so long."

"We do not take long! We just…have trouble deciding is all. Want to tag along?"

"No thanks, this is just between you and him."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it!" she said enthusiastically, causing the rabbit to inwardly sigh. Nonetheless, he still held up his own enthusiasm. Not that he really have it to, to begin with, it was just seeing this excitement not coming from him was a tad disappointing.

"Give me all the juicy details!"

"Ok, now you're freaking me out…more than usual."

"Fine, I'll stop. But I thought that's what girl friend's said to each other when this stuff happens."

"So, doesn't mean you have to!"

"Alright, alright, jeez…can't a guy have any fun?"

"I'm sure you had plenty of fun today, seeing as how you skipped school." She reminded, sending the rabbit's smile upside down.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now you have to get beautified for our little beansprout."

"Right, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Lavi!" she said, moving to walk away before stopping. Confused, Lavi was left stunned when she suddenly turned around and gave him a tight hug.

Arms wrapped around his paralyzed form, he listened to her muffled voice as she said, "I have this feeling that all is going to be right in the world, from here on out. Starting after tonight." Lavi, smiled, not one of his cocky smiles, but a small, gentle one. One that was serious and mature.

"Yeah…me too."

_Author's Note: Please excuse my mistakes, I did this rather late, and I didn't have the drive to fix all the mistakes. So please don't kill me for it. Or the fact that I haven't updated this in God knows how long. But yeah, things are starting to draw to a close and as much as I had been hoping against it, there's most likely (if not definitely) going to be a sequel to this. In fact, I've started planning it out. _

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review._


	20. Broken Heart

Ch. 20: Broken Heart

A frantic Allen dug through his closet, struggling to find a nice, clean outfit that he could wear. He didn't know why this had to be so difficult, seeing as how everything he owned wasn't so different from each other, nor did he know why he had to find something nice. Had it been any other normal circumstance he would've been just find with a long sleeve shirt or jacket and a pair of jeans. But this was different. This was going to be—at least hopefully—the day that his friendship with Lenalee was rekindled. And maybe, just maybe, he would even confess his budding feelings for her. But that was a BIG maybe.

They had only known each for a few months. These things take time, right? It wasn't like it was love at first sight…right?

"Ugh…why does this have to be so hard? It's not like it's a date or anything!" he cried in distress, a light tint of pink coming onto his cheeks due to his words as he rubbed the back of his neck while he stared at the piles of clothes that were scattered upon the floor.

Plopping down to the ground and crossing his legs, Allen looked to his messy room in misery. He was wasting time sitting here sulking, but he didn't know what he could wear. It had to be something decent, but nothing too fancy. And not to mention that it had to have long sleeves. Or he could just use a jacket but that didn't eliminate the fact that he would need a nice, clean shirt. Oh this was so frustrating! He never thought getting dress for a simple outing could be so difficult. But something was keeping from going simple. It would just make him look sloppy and he did not want that, for some unknown reason.

Sighing, he rested his chin on his upturn palm as his arm remained propped up by the elbow on his knee. Eyes scanning upon the dozens of articles of clothing that laid upon his already messy floor, all hope of finding a decent looking outfit seemed lost until his silver eyes fell upon a black, long sleeve shirt just barely sticking out from within one of the piles. Peeking his interest, Allen leaned forward and pulled the thing out, his face soon brightening at the sight.

The shirt was all black in color but it held silver cuffs and silver markings splayed about the front and back. The thing also had a hood attached to it as well, giving him the option of hiding his white hair if he wanted to. It wasn't that nicest of things, but it was the cleanest and he hadn't worn it in quite some time. So, forgetting about the impressing Lenalee part, he pulled off the shirt he had on and proceeded to put on the newer, cleaner one. Slipping it over his thin frame quite easily, Allen soon went to locate a clean pair of jeans. Quite a dangerous mission considering the fact that his room was filled with heaps of clothes.

Kicking away the piles, it didn't take Allen long to find a pair that was close to his definition of clean. Putting those on as well, the white-haired boy gave an arduous sigh as he made his way to the mirror in his room, taking in his flushed features. Scanning himself once over, Allen proceeded to a run a hand down the top of his head in the vain hopes of smoothing it out. Unfortunately this did nothing to smooth the piece that stuck up, the strand quickly proceeding to stick back up as soon as he removed his hand from the spot.

Grumbling, he quickly moved on, walking away from the mirror to where his shoes lied so that he could slip them on. Once the sneakers were back on his feet he was off, grabbing he keys from a shelf as he left. Casually he made his way through the apartment, his eyes focused on the door as he moved toward it, pretending everything didn't exist. This way, he wouldn't have to worry about his Master's ridicule, his intent on getting to the door before the man even noticed that he was still here.

Hand reaching the metallic gold doorknob, the white-haired teen moved to open it when a boisterous voice suddenly shouted, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Allen didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Out." Allen stated simply, already turning he knob.

"Oh no, you're not," Cross declared as he moved out of the kitchen, a pink apron tied his waist and oven mitts on his hands, his long red hair tied back in a rueful ponytail. Allen tried hard not to laugh. "You're not leaving until you make sure this dish isn't poisonous."

"Uh…as tempting as that is, no thanks…" he replied as he pulled the door open, closing it behind him before he could catch Cross's reply.

A blast of cold air hit, causing his pale face to flush and his nose to quickly redden. Giving a shiver, Allen proceeded to stuff his hands into the pockets of his jeans in hopes of keeping them warm before setting out. His ears took in the sound of his sneakers pounding against the stairs that led up to his apartment, his breath nearly visible in the frigid air. He was glad that he wore only long sleeve shirts but he wished he had snagged his jacket before he had left, or at least a scarf. He hadn't expected it to be as chilly as it was.

Not putting much after thought to it, he continued on, the sound of his sneakers against the concrete cement one of the few sounds he heard as he made his way to the park that he needed to get to, which happened to be the only in the entire town. People went past him with whispers, some of them commenting over how strange he looked with white hair and that ugly scar. They probably thought he was some delinquent or something along those lines with such a strange appearance. He was use to such things by now.

For most of his life he had to deal with such ridicule. He had to deal with teasing children, taunting teenagers, and angry adults. Just because he wasn't like everyone else they branded him with titles like 'freak' or 'monster'. But he was neither of things; at least he wouldn't like to think he was. He was just a normal boy who was unfortunate enough to get a bad hand every time he gambled with life.

Sighing, Allen was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when a shoulder suddenly brushed against his. Surprised by this, the white-haired teen came to a stop and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he said, causing the person that had walked passed him to stop.

Turning, the nicely dressed gentleman gave a hearty chuckle as he said, "Pardon me, but do you know a boy named Allen Walker? You see, I'm looking for him, for I have something I wish to tell him." Allen gaped for a moment before he answered.

"I-I'm Allen Walker…"

"Oh…is that so?" said the stranger as he turned completely around and began walking slowly to where he stood, a dark gleam coming onto his eyes behind his small glasses. "Well it's nice to finally meet you, young musician."

Allen knitted his eyebrows, his eyes catching the forms of several figures converging behind the strange fellow. Stepping back, the teen's back suddenly pressed against something soft, causing his attention to turn back to see Tyki standing behind him, a malicious grin spread out upon his face. Something about that smile suggested that something bad was going to happen, and Allen didn't really want to find out what that exactly was.

Before he had the chance to even move, Tyki gripped his shoulders tightly, preventing him from performing any kind of escape. Heart racing, Allen turned his gaze back forward to see that the strange gentleman was standing right in front of him, a slow grin growing on his face as he outstretched a hand and gingerly caressed Allen's pale cheek with his gloved hand. "I am known around these parts as the Millennium Earl and I run the infamous Noah Orchestra. How would you like to join our little family?"

Allen gave a hard swallow. The 14th had mentioned this guy to him once and just the mere name had angered his teacher. Who exactly was this mysterious pianist known as the Millennium Earl? And what had happened to make his teacher so upset? "I'm sorry but I'm nothing special. I'm still just a student…"

"Oh, but you are!" the Earl said, "I've seen you play! You've got beautiful talent. And with the right teacher, you'll become a great pianist, possibly even better than myself."

"I've already got a pretty good teacher. The 14th is teaching me a lot of things. Like—"

"Forget about that imbecile, he doesn't deserve to have a privileged pianist such as yourself as a pupil. Come, and become my own protégé."

His words caused Allen to pull away from Tyki's hold and swat away the Earl's hand, anger flaring behind his silver eyes. "The 14th is my one and only teacher. I'm sorry but I don't want to become a part of your orchestra if it means leaving my teacher."

The Earl looked to him momentarily stunned before he darkly chuckled, "Then I guess we don't have any choice…"

* * *

Lenalee sat upon a swing that was in the park that Lavi had mentioned, which happened to be the only one in town. A light chill had descended upon the growing night, the threat of rain heavy in the dark clouds that swarmed the darkening sky. The young Chinese girl was thankful that she had brought a coat, but she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Allen was already an hour late.

'_Alright…if he's not here in the next half hour I'm going home.'_ She thought to herself as she swung lightly back and forth. Sighing, she continued to sit there, wondering what was taking Allen so long.

Little did she know that he was fighting to stay alive.

Allen fell hard to the ground in some alley, exhaustion exuding from him as he panted heavily. As soon as he refused that fatso's offer, the guy's lackeys who were also, he assumed, a part of his orchestra 'family' had jumped him, forcing him into an alley just so that they could beat him up. He was pretty sure they had the intent to kill because one of them had remarked that they had to eliminate the competition. Competition my ass! They were trying to kill him!

Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, he looked back painfully to see distant shadows coming his way, the numerous forms of the Earl's 'family' coming to finish the job. Coughing, Allen scrambled to his feet, swaying on the spot as he ran forward. He was struggling hard to see what was in front of him, what with night suddenly bringing its darkness and the fact that his left eye had swollen shut, the area steadily turning black. And to make matters worse, it was starting to rain.

Cursing his luck—or praising his bad luck—Allen made a sharp turn in hopes of throwing off his pursuers, only to come face to face with the 14th. Yelping, he came to a sudden stop, nearly falling to the ground in the process. But before he could, his teacher grabbed a hold of him and held him close, clamping a gloved hand over the boy's mouth. Leaning forward, the 14th quietly whispered, "Shh…they'll hear you. Now stay quiet."

Voice muffled by his teacher's hand, Allen finally fell quiet as figures ran past the corner in which he had turned, only four running past. This gave the battered teen the sick inkling that the group of 11 had split up, meaning that there was still more out there, still searching for him. Allen paled at the thought. Alright, maybe he hadn't been so thrilled about life before but now, ever since meeting Lenalee and her friends, he wanted nothing more than to live. He'd do anything to stay alive.

As soon as he was sure they were gone, the 14th withdrew his hand away from Allen's mouth, the boy suddenly wheeling on him and hoarsely whispering, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Jeez…don't I get a thanks?" he said sarcastically as he began walking away, Allen unquestionably following him.

"Well pardon my rudeness, but that doesn't exactly answer my question!" Allen retorted heatedly, a hand going up to move his clinging bangs away from his face, the rain starting to pour down fiercer. "Why did they want me? Why do they hate you? Why—"

"You don't deserve an answer," the 14th seethed as he reeled suddenly on Allen, his expression filled with anger, "Not after you've been skipping my class and my after school sessions."

"Then why did you help me?" Allen asked calmly as his teacher turned to walk away. This question seemed to cause him to stop for he came to a halt.

Breathing out a tired sigh, the 14th dragged a hand down the front of his face slowly before he softly said, "I've got personal reasons why I helped you. Reasons that I don't think you're ready to hear."

"Oh, why don't you tell him, Neah. The boy obviously wants to know."

The two turned to see the Earl standing at one end of the alley, his 'family' at the other. His teacher cursed under his breath as he shoved Allen away to the ground, away from it all. With teeth clenched he growled, "Your business is with me Adam, leave the boy out of this."

"Oh on the contrary, this business involves you both," he said as he stepped forward, "For you see, I've let you live for far too long. My men should've killed you that night all those years ago, but instead a stupid man and a little boy got in the way. Do you need me to remind you exactly who it was that save your pathetic ass that night?"

"Adam, don't…" Neah warned, his eyes flickering over to Allen as he sat, his heart steadily beating faster.

He looked to his teacher and the Earl, dread filling him. He couldn't mean…he wasn't referring to that one night when his life had gone to hell…was he? Noticing the teen's confusion, the Earl chuckled, "Why, it was your precious older brother, Mana Walker and his adopted son, who sits here with us this very moment. Isn't that right, Allen?"

"No…" Allen gasped as his eyes went wide, a choking sob making it past his lips as tears came to his eyes. Whimpering, his teary gaze turned to his teacher, a look of hurt coming to his eyes as asked, "Why…why didn't you tell me? Why?" Getting to his feet, Allen stumbled over to where his newly revealed adopted uncle stood, shell-shocked.

Stumbling forward, Allen gripped the man's shoulders, forcing him to look at him. Shaking him with bottled rage, Allen angrily shouted, "Why didn't you tell me you were Mana's brother?" A sob broke from Neah's mouth as he turned his head away. Tears sliding down his own cheeks, Neah gasped out, "I-I didn't want to hurt you. I d-didn't want you t-t-to be burdened by such dark memories. I just c-c-couldn't. Besides, you had all b-but suppressed who I was, why bring it up?"

"But you could've still told me," Allen cried in despair, "You could've told me right when I met you. T-Then you could've taken me in, like Mana had. Why…why leave me with Cross?"

"Because I couldn't take care of you. Don't you see? The reason why the Noah Orchestra hates me and why they tried to kill me was because I was once one of them, and then I left. I left to start my own fame, my career. And well…they couldn't stand that. I was afraid that if I took you in, then they would kill you too if they ever found me," Neah replied before he paused, his head dipping down in shame. "But then, when I did try to find you, Cross had already moved, that cheeky bastard."

Allen stood there moment, his hands tight on Neah's shoulders before he ensnared his adopted uncle in a hug, surprising Neah. Slowly, the teen said, "Then please, take me in. I don't want to live with Cross anymore. I want to live with you, Neah, my uncle." Giving a crooked smile, Neah wrapped his arms around the teen, softly murmuring, "I'd like that a lot, actually."

"Ah, what a touching reunion…" drawled the Earl, causing both Allen and Neah to look back at him as they pulled away. Both went wide eyed at the sight of the handgun that was now in his hands. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it short. Farewell, my musicians."

"NOOOOOO!"

A gun was fired, and a body fell to the floor.

* * *

"I guess he's not coming…" Lenalee sighed with a huff as she sat there, having waited an extra hour instead of the promised half hour.

Soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold chill, the young teen reluctantly rose out of her seat on the swing and began walking home with a broken heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review...if anyone is still reading this..._

_Oh and please vote on my poll on my profile page._


	21. Biting the Bullet

Ch. 21: Biting the Bullet

"NO!" Neah howled in despair as his pupil stepped in front of him, taking the bullet. He watched in horror as the white-haired teen stumbled back in shock. The teen's face paled drastically as he turned his head to the musician, his mouth opening and closing before he fell back, creating a loud splash as he landed.

Enraged by this, Neah unthinkingly charged forward, eager to execute his revenge. Meanwhile, Allen continued to lay upon his back in immense pain. _'Wow…this really hurts…'_ Allen thought idly, his gaze lifted up to the sky as the rain continued to pour down. His chest felt like it was on fire and he found it strangely hard to breathe properly. Had the bullet hit one of his lungs? Well…at least it was better than getting his heart, he supposed.

He could hear sounds of a scuffle, of screams and yells, but most of it was tuned down to a point where all he could really hear was sound of his beating heart. He vaguely recognized his hand going up to touch his shirt, only to draw it back when he felt a sticky substance suddenly coat his finger tips. Confused by this, Allen drew his hand back to see woozily that it was blood that had touched his fingers. _'What the…where did that—oh yeah, I got shot…'_ he thought slowly, remembering the moment where the Earl had pointed the pistol at him and Neah and how he had jumped forward at the last second.

Coughing, his blood soon ran cold when he heard several more shots, the sound of a body collapsing to the ground creating his ears. Horrified he tried getting up, but his strength was all but gone now and there was no way he could fight through the pain in order to do so. _'Neah, please be ok…'_ he thought fearfully as he continuously tried getting up, or even sit up. But his actions were useless and hope soon began leaving him. That is, until he heard a distinct voice that he would never forget.

"Hey, fatso!"

"M-Master…?" Allen gasped, his hazy gaze turning over to see Cross walking calmly forward, the barrel of the gun he held pointed to the head of a young girl that he kept secured in his hold. The Earl's eyes widened at the sight. "Road!" he cried in distress, anger flaring at the sight of his most beloved student trapped by that stupid redhead.

"Glad I got your attention," he barked, his eyes momentarily darting to the crumpled forms of both Allen and Neah. "Now then, let's make ourselves a little deal. You leave here right now, without so much as looking back, and I will let your precious girl go."

"Unharmed?" the Earl questioned, his hand lowering the pistol he had still in his hands slowly.

"Unharmed." Cross assured, a cocky grin soon spreading on his face at the sight of the confliction that played in his adversary's eyes.

Growling lightly, the Earl finally said, "…Alright, just let my Road go."

With a contemptuous snort Cross removed his gun from the side of the girl's head and gave a shove forward. Stumbling, Road rushed into the Earl's outstretched arms, the rotund man wrapping his arms around her thin frame as soon as she had made it to him. Gazing down at his adopted daughter tenderly, he briefly shifted his gaze over to Cross for moment before he called, "Our business with them is done for tonight."

Looks of outrage greeted his words, but no one dared to argue and slowly the group retreated until it was only Cross, Neah, and Allen who remained. Giving a contemptuous snort, Cross sheathed his gun to the back of his pants at the waistband and proceeded to make it to Neah's side. He found the man leaning against an alley wall, a shell-shocked look on his face as he kept one of his hands pressed against a gunshot wound to his right arm.

Waving his hand in front of Neah's face, Cross watched as his longtime friend lulled his head over to his direction, a smile tugging at his lips. For a moment the two just stared at each other before, out of nowhere, Neah sent a solid punch right across Cross' face. Reeling from the blow, Cross took a moment to hold his throbbing nose before roaring, "Is this how you thank me, you ungrateful piece of shit?"

"No, that's for moving away before I had the chance to take Allen with me." He clarified. Rising to his feet slowly, Neah grasped Cross' free hand and pulled him back up to his feet before saying, "This is how I thank you," before Cross could protest Neah pulled him into a tight embrace despite how much pain it brought him.

"Let go of me, Walker!"

Neah reluctantly complied. "How'd you find us?"

"It wasn't that hard. I needed the brat to taste something so I followed him all the way up to here. But before that I managed to snag that Noah girl while she wasn't looking when I managed to figure out what the hell was going on."

"Ok…but how'd you know you needed to bring your gun?"

"I never go anywhere without it, kid."

Neah was a tad bit disturbed by this fact.

Shaking his head to clear his senses, the former Noah musician remembered that his adopted nephew had been shot. Peering past Cross' shoulder, he soon spotted him lying upon his back a few feet away. Moving passed his childhood friend, Neah rushed to Allen's side, skidding to a watery stop before falling to his knees. To his dissatisfaction, Allen was deathly pale and was barely conscious, blood pluming the front of his shirt. Things did not look good for his protégé.

"Allen…" he called softly, managing to grab the teen's swaying attention. Turning to him, Allen slurred, "I-I was s-shot."

"I know, Allen, I was there." Neah soothed, his voice breaking with grief as Allen repeated himself. Seizing him by the shoulders, Neah sat him and held him close, his tears mingling with the rain.

Cross eyed the scene for a moment before he whipped out his cell-phone and began dialing 911. As Cross did this, Neah struggled to keep himself and Allen calm, the latter of the two having kept frantically repeating that he had gotten shot. "Please Allen," Neah pleaded, "Try to relax and remain calm for me. I know you got shot, that's why help is on the way." Allen took in deep breaths that rasped sickeningly, a convulse running along his body before he gave a few meek coughs that brought blood surging down the sides of his mouth. Fighting for breath and with eyes filled with terror he gasped out, "I can't breathe!"

Looking down at the teen's chest, Neah noticed that he had been shot near his lungs and the bullet probably pierced one of them, making the situation that the more dire. "R-Relax, help will be here soon." Neah placated, knowing very well that relaxing wasn't going to help his protégé in away when one of his lungs was more than likely failing. In need of finding a way to stop the bleeding, the musician frantically tore off what was left of his sleeve before applying it securely to Allen's chest. The boy gave a moan in response, his cries of fear having dissipated down to frightening silence.

Keeping pressure down on the wound, Neah, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder, moved his hand up to Allen's face and began patting his cheek lightly in an attempt to keep him awake and conscious. He knew that if he were to let the boy fall asleep, he may very well give up and leave him just as Mana had left him all those years ago in a very much similar scenario. "Stay with me Allen," he begged, the boy's eyes carefully opening halfway. Wheezing terribly, Allen softly asked, "Am I going to die?"

"N-No, y-you're going to be fine, just believe that you will." Neah choked.

Staring into his eyes, Allen slowly broke the gaze when he was unable to read them and decide to scan his body instead. He was surprised to see that his adopted uncle had been shot in the shoulder, thigh, and abdomen but didn't seem to even notice. Or care. Slowly he croaked out, "You're hurt…"

"I know, but it's just a flesh wound. It didn't hit anything important."

"You won't die?"

"No, I won't, and neither will you."

Allen gave a waned smile. "I-I don't know…"

"Don't say it." Neah begged between clenched teeth. "Just say that you will."

"I can't," Allen gasped before giving another round of chilling coughs. Frantically gasping for more air, he spurted out, "But I'll try."

Looking grim, Neah looked over his shoulder back to Cross before crying, "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

Cross gave a growl as he retorted, "Don't get your boxers in a bunch. It'll get here when it gets here." He had the courtesy of calling for an ambulance and this is how he shows his thanks?

Rolling his eyes, Neah turned back to Allen and was alarmed to find him unconscious. "No…" he moaned in despair as he struggled to wake him up. "Allen, please, hold on. Help is almost here. You'll be alright, you'll be alright…" he placated earnestly, his words trailing off as grief struck him like an oncoming semi-truck. Drawing Allen closer, he held the teen's body in his arms and pressed to his chest, sobs wracking his body as the boy's chest rose and fell weakly.

In the distance he could hear the sound of sirens blaring and see the bright flashes of red and blue as police cars and an ambulance rushed to the scene. Feeling slightly relieved, Neah scooped Allen into his arms by sliding one arm under his legs and the other under his back. With great difficulty he rose to his feet and took a step forward, only to nearly stumble in the process. Luckily Cross was there in time to make sure that such a thing didn't happen by steadying him before he could kiss the pavement.

"You're in no condition to carry the brat, let me have him." Said Cross as he delicately took Allen out of Neah's before allowing his friend to lean on him for support.

As they made their way forward Neah mumbled, "This is all my fault."

"Of course it is. But will the kid blame you? No."

Neah fell silent after that, his gaze kept bowed as Cross led them over to the accumulating police. Feeling incredibly weak and tired all the sudden, the heavy blood loss having already starting to get to him, Neah soon became incredibly dizzy, his vision tunneling. Breath quickening, he started losing focus, the pain suddenly ten times worse. Unable to stand it, Neah swayed on the spot beside Cross before falling forward, creating a large splash once he hit the ground. The last thing he heard was the sound of Cross crying out his name before he too lost consciousness.

* * *

When Lavi made it to school the next day, he noticed two things. One: Lenalee looked upset and disappoint. Two: Allen was nowhere in sight. Confused, he immediately rushed right to Lenalee to learn what exactly had happened last night. Making it to her he called, "Hey Lenalee!" Grabbing her attention as he reached her side he asked, "So, what happened between you and Allen last night?"

"Nothing. He didn't show." She said bitterly.

"What?" Lavi cried in shock. It didn't seem like Allen to skip out on a friend like that. And this was Lenalee.

"Yeah, I waited for an extra hour just see if it was just because he was late. I waited in the rain for him to come and he never did." The redhead could see the hurt in his younger friend's eyes and it immediately made Lavi upset with Allen. He had told the boy he had to make it up with Lenalee and the only way they could do that is if they talked. Had something happen to keep Allen from showing.

Feeling strangely adamant, Lavi took a hold of Lenalee's hand firmly and began leading them both outside of the school. As he did this he declared, "Come on, we've got business to attend to."

"But we've got school today!"

"Screw school, this is important."

"Where are you taking us though?" she asked as they exited the building.

"We're going to go see Allen."

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee stood in front of an apartment door. Weary expressions were on both of their faces; this was the last apartment they had left to try. "Tell me again. How do you know this is the complex that Allen lives at?" Lenalee asked as Lavi knocked on the door.

"I saw him exit from it once. I'm assuming this is where he lives." He replied as he lowered his balled hand and waited for someone to answer the door. When no one did he tried again. Lenalee stood beside her friend anxiously. She hoped that this was where they would find Allen but as time slowly passed and no one answered, her doubts about Allen living here started to grow.

"Maybe he's actually in school, like we should be." Lenalee stated, steadily growing annoyed.

"I would've seen him if he was at school and we would've crossed paths if he was on his way to school," Lavi pointed out, "Besides, this is the only apartment left that could be Allen's home. He has to be he—"

"Oi!"

The duo turned their heads to see a tall man with long, fiery red hair, a lit cigarette in his mouth and an exhausted expression on his face. "Who the hell are you two?" he barked before adding, "You know what, never mind." Pushing them aside, he unlocked the door. As soon as he opened the door, a golden dog came bounding forward, barking jubilantly as it made circles around the man.

"Excuse me, sir," Lavi interjected as the man made his way into the apartment, "But I'm looking for Allen, does he live here?"

The man gave a grunt in response as he took a hold of plastic bag and made his way down a narrow hallway. Without even asking the two teens let themselves in, Lenalee bending down to pet the dog while Lavi scanned the place. The apartment, from here at least, seemed very clean and tidy, only a few wine bottles sitting randomly upon the coffee table. This place seemed strangely clean, and it almost felt like there wasn't even any evidence of Allen ever having lived here; there weren't even any pictures hanging on the walls.

Shaking his head of the thought, Lavi watched as the man made his way back into the living room, stuffing various items into the bag. He appeared surprised when he noticed that the two teens were still standing in his apartment. "Oh, you're still here. Well then you wouldn't mind telling me your names."

"Oh, yeah, my name's Lavi and this is Lenalee. We're friends of Allen's."

"Are you Allen's father?" Lenalee ventured to guess, amazed that there was no family resemblance between him and this man. They didn't even act the same.

"Me, that mutt's father? Yeah right." The man scoffed as he put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

Both Lavi and Lenalee were confused. "But he does live here, right?" Lenalee asked in an attempt to clarify things.

"Of course, the kid has nowhere else to go." He said this as if it was obvious. Moving to the coffee table, he seized a wine bottle and took a long swing of it, emptying what was left it in one swing. Pulling it away, he gave a sigh and added to himself, "I needed that."

The two watched as the man lit another cigarette before giving a shrill whistle. Instantly the golden dog bounded away from Lenalee and over to its owner. With a gruff voice he said, "Come on Tim, let's go." Alarmed that the man was suddenly leaving, the two instinctively followed. Following him out of the apartment, they watched as he locked the door before making his way down the stairs with the dog. Grabbing her hand, Lavi led them down the stairs and fervently caught up with Allen's guardian.

"Wait!" he called, "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

Lenalee suddenly felt a sinking feeling as to why he was going to hospital, and so did Lavi.

Unable to keep himself from asking, Lavi asked, "Why?"

The man came to sudden stop. Reeling on the spot he warned, "Look, if you know what's best for you, you'll stay out of this."

"If something's happened to Allen, we'd like to know!" Lavi shouted, his anger evident on his face.

For a moment the man was silent, a scrutinizing look in his one red eye. Then, after what felt like hours he finally said, "Allen was shot last night. There, are you happy?"

No. They most certainly were not.


	22. Not think, believe

Ch. 22: Not think, believe

As soon as Cross had come to a stop once making it to the hospital in his car, the two teens that had decided without asking to tag along immediately jumped out and rushed up to the entrance. For a moment all he could do was watch, his harsh gaze focused on their two rapidly disappearing forms. Beside him Timcanpy sat, tongue lulling out of his mouth as he panted heavily, a keen rolling out of his throat as he pawed the passenger door. The sight caused Cross to give a small smile, his features softening.

"I see. You're just as worried about him as we are, aren't you?" he asked, only earning a whimpering yelp from his golden haired friend.

Giving the dog's head a rub, Cross finally turned the car's ignition off and exited the vehicle. Timcanpy came slinking out of his door as he stood there, closing it soon after when the dog had circled out of the way. Hooking his leash to his collar, Cross held a firm grip on the cloth strand as he led their way into the hospital.

* * *

Lenalee's heart was racing a mile a minute as she and Lavi entered the overcrowded hospital, the duo immediately rushing to the front desk. It was safe to say that the pair thoroughly startled the poor receptionist that happened to be on duty when they arrived. Lavi kept his palms planted firmly upon the desk, his single eyed gaze stern, his face lacking the playful air that was usually there.

"What room is Allen Walker in?" he demanded, his mouth soon become a thin line.

"I'm sorry, but are either you perhaps family members of the Walkers?" she asked feebly, eyeing Lavi nervously as he nearly shouted, "Well, no, but we—"

"Then I'm sorry!" came another, firmer voice suddenly cutting into the conversion. All three turned to see a stern faced old woman who appeared to be the head matron of the hospital. "Only family members are able to visit the Walkers while both remain in the ICU."

Regardless of the fact that she was staring at them with a harsh gaze, Lavi was not willing to give up in his chance to see his best friend. Meanwhile Lenalee was pondering the Matron's words. Walkers? Did she mean that someone who was related to Allen had been involved in the incident as well? But she had thought Allen had no family outside of Cross. What could this all mean?

As Lavi and the Head Matron went back and forth about technicalities of the hospital's rules, they were suddenly joined by Cross, the large man soon getting the younger redhead in a _friendly_ headlock. Lenalee watched as the intimidating man said casually to the Head Nurse, "Don't mind this here scamp. He's just anxious to see his brother is all?"

"Brother?" she repeated tersely, not believing Cross for a second. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Cross Marian and I am the legal guardian of Allen Walker. This," he suddenly tightened his hold around the redhead's neck, earning a squawk of surprise from the teen. "Is my son, Rabi."

"Lavi!" he choked out in a low whisper, earning a booted foot slammed down over his converse covered feet, causing his eyes to water.

"Whatever!" he whispered back, his lips barely even moving.

The Matron arched one of her pencil thin eyebrows, her arms folding across her chest. "Yeah. Right. Then who's she?" She was referring to Lenalee, the girl freezing like a deer caught in headlights upon being mentioned.

Mouth flapping open and then close, the teen tried hard not to jump when she suddenly felt a casual arm rest upon her shoulders, Cross drawing her close to his side. "This is my fiancée's young cousin, who is good friends with both my son and adopted son." As he spoke, a young nurse came walking towards them, a surprised look on her face, the woman not unfamiliar with the brilliant Cross Marian.

Pushing his 'son' away from him, he instantly drew the young beauty who would eventually—if he didn't screw it up—become his future bride to his opposite side, a tender albeit conniving look on his face. "You know my fiancée Anita, right Matron? Well, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to explain the situation to you while we go visit the br—I mean Allen. Won't you dear?"

"I would?" she asked aloud as she turned to Cross, puzzlement clear in her eyes.

"Of course dear!" Cross smirked, "Tell the kind Matron how Rabi here is my son and Lenalee is your younger cousin."

"Oh," Anita replied as Cross's plan soon dawned on her. Turning to her superior, she began fervently explaining the situation while Cross and the gang began inching their way away, the adult quickly leading them all to where Allen's and Neah's rooms laid.

* * *

Lenalee stared at the oak door that kept her from seeing Allen, her eyes nervously flickering over to the clipboard that hung on the wall beside the door, holding the teen's medical file.

"I'm going to go visit an old friend of mine. You guys can visit the brat all you want, just keep an eye on Tim and if the boy's awake, don't stress him out. Got it?" Cross spoke as he began walking away.

Watching him closely, before he could get out of reach Lenalee snatched his hand into both of her own, tugging him to a stop. Cocking his head over his shoulder at the slightly blushing girl, the teen stammered, "T-Thank you, Mr. Cross…for taking us not only to this hospital but also to Allen's room."

"Don't mention it." He gruffly mumbled, eyeing her warily when she still smiled up at him. Growing hot under the collar with embarrassment, he added insistently, "Seriously, don't."

Nodding once as she allowed her smaller hands to slip away, Cross gave a ghost of a smile before continuing on towards his destination, turning to a door down the far right of the hall they stood in. Now that it was just the three of them, the two friends exchanged nervous glances before Lavi hesitantly took a hold of the doorknob and turned it slowly, the sound of the door creaking as it was eased open filling their ears. The golden dog, which they assumed was Tim, scampered his way in when the door's opening had been large enough for him to squeeze through.

Watching the beast make his way across the room with their eyes, they soon were left staring at the still form of their younger friend lying in a plush bed. Lenalee could feel her breath catch in her chest as she caught sight of all the beeping machines and flickering lights that had been attached to his exposed and vulnerable body. The teen could feel her eyes begin to water and if Lavi hadn't gripped her shoulders, she would've ran away despite the fact that she hadn't even stepped foot inside the depressing hospital room.

Lavi drew her close, his hands firm but gentle on her shoulders. "Be strong, Lenalee," he soothed, "Be strong for Allen."

He was right. She had to be strong during this despairing time. If not for herself then most certainly for Allen. So, taking in a trembling breath, she stepped forward, her redheaded friend's hands soon slipping away from her shoulders when she distanced herself from him. Absentmindedly she drifted over to a nearby chair, pulling it closer to the comatose boy before taking a seat.

She tried not to squirm over the sight of the tubes and wires that had been placed on the boy's body or the sound of the constant drip of the IV fluid connected to the bend at his right arm. The sound of his loud and raspy breaths under the oxygen mask in rhythm with the heart monitor made her eyes water once more, her face contorting into sorrow as she struggled not to cry. Lavi noticed this and a grim expression melted onto his features, his eye swerving over to the various machines that recorded various information he hadn't the faintest inkling as to what they meant but a chill went through him at the familiar sight of some of them. Old memories surfaced and he couldn't help feeling sick because of it.

Taking a place against the adjacent wall well out of the way of some of the equipment, the redhead folded his arms across his chest and forlornly stared at the sleeping albino. He pretended he wasn't there as Lenalee hesitantly took a hold of his hand, her own trembling like a leaf. Her touch, to her despair, made no impact on the boy. He continued to lay there in his medically induced coma, unmoving outside of the ragged rise and fall of his chest.

A sudden beeping noise filled the room and Lenalee jumped violently from her chair, her hand wrenching away from Allen's hand as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Raging guilt filled the redhead as he rushed to her side, carefully bringing her to the floor when she soon grew unable to remain standing. "Hey," he softly spoke, "Hey, it's alright. It was just my phone, not one of his machines. Don't worry, he's fine." As he said this, he drew her close, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back until he felt a repetitive beating at his chest. And it wasn't from his heart.

Looking down at her, he realized that she was punching him in the chest, albeit weakly. "You idiot," she managed to say in between sobs, "Don't you know you're not supposed to have phones when you're around these machines? You could kill him because of a text you receive."

Though he felt she was overreacting just a tad bit, the way she put it made his guilt just about consume him and it took him all the willpower he had left to hold back his sorrow.

"You're right," he smiled cheekily, "Silly me. I'll just go take this outside and maybe bring back some coffee. You want anything?"

She shook her head idly as she rose to her feet, wordlessly returning to her chair, her body still racked with shivers. Lavi bit his bottom lip briefly before keeping up his smile, hands digging in the pockets of his pants as he exited the room. And as soon as he did, he immediately let his back press against the wall before he himself broke down into a round of ruthless tears.

Hands pressing against his face as tear after tear trickled down his flushing cheeks, he found himself growing weak kneed and he soon was slumped to the floor. His body shook with his sobs, his cries ringing out throughout the dead hallway. He was pretty sure that Lenalee could hear him from inside but he made no attempt to stop himself. He just couldn't stand holding it in any longer.

He needed to cry.

"Oi,"

The gruff voice made the redhead peer up from behind his hands, his sobs still ringing through the vacant hallway. The man with the fiery mane of hair crouched down to a kneeled position in front of the teen so that they met eye to eye, his face speaking so many things but, at the same time, nothing at all.

"I know it's a sight in there," Cross murmured, "But…Allen's tough. He'll pull through."

"How can you say that?" questioned Lavi absentmindedly, Cross choosing to remain in interested silence because of it. "This stuff…this vulnerability…it'll only make him retreat more into himself," he continued, "And what if he just decides he can't take it? What if he decides to just give—"

His words were suddenly cut off when a stern hand gripped the front of his shirt, easily lifting him up as the man stood.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that about the boy," Cross growled, his eye smoldering with outrage, "Allen may have his bundle of idiotic faults, and sure, he may look damn pitiful on that medical bed right now, but never, and I mean never, accuse him of being a quitter. If there's one think I know about him is that he doesn't go down without a fight. If he's got a fighting chance, then he's going to take and he's going to succeed, no matter how long it takes him."

Lavi could only stare, his sobs momentarily stilled over the man's adamant words. Studying his face, he realized with relief that there was no doubt in his red eye. And because of this, a sloppy smile grew on his face despite his still flowing tears. At this Cross reluctantly lowered the teen to the floor, his gaze kept on the fellow redhead as he righted himself.

Rubbing his nose with the back of his hand Lavi managed to say, "I'll…I'll hold you to your words then. I'll think he'll have a fighting chance as long you say he does."

"Not think, believe."

Lavi gave another smile. "Alright, believe. I'll believe he'll have a fighting chance."

"That's better…" Cross idly mumbled as his gaze went to the door now that things had been settled between them. "I'm going in to check on the brat. Are you ready to come back in?" he asked.

"Nah," Lavi shrugged, "I've got some calls to make, get some much needed caffeine, and maybe stop by the nearest bathroom to clean myself off."

"Suit yourself," remarked Cross as he moved to the door, only able to open it a crack when soft murmurs from inside made it to his ears.

"—forgive myself if you die, Allen. You…you mean more to me than I can even express."

It was then that Cross decided to intrude, having sensed the quiver that steadily rose in her voice. He knew that she would need to be reconciled as well. Pushing the door open further, Cross allowed himself in, noticing without surprise that her eyes were red from tears and her cheeks held moist trails. She gave a start with the man's sudden and certainly unexpected entrance. Her hands once more fell away from the boy's, now drifting over to rest on her lap as she bowed her head in a poor attempt to hide the blush that had colored her cheeks.

"Pardon my intrusion," Cross apologized smoothly as he pulled a chair over beside her, taking a seat soon after. As soon as he did, Timcanpy padded up to him, a low whine coming from him as he rested his head on the man's lap. He gave the dog a reassuring scratch behind the ear.

"No, it's alright," Lenalee replied after a few seconds of silence. "You're his foster father after all. I really shouldn't even be here seeing as how I'm not family."

"Well…he deserves to have someone with him."

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him.

"I only came here to pay a few words with his uncle—" answered Cross casually, his words causing Lenalee's mouth to fall open in amazement.

"U-Uncle…? I thought he was adopted?"

"He is," he clarified, "The man is his previous foster father's brother. I believe he was referred to at your school as the 14th…the music teacher."

Lenalee gave a gasp of shock. "He's…he's here?"

"Yah, but as a patient. He was there when the kid was…well…you know."

"Does Allen know?"

"Of course. The Musician couldn't avoid it when the Earl revealed it to him."

"Earl…?"

Cross turned to her and noticed confusion outweigh her sorrow at the moment. The sight caused him to give a sympathetic smile. "It's better if you don't know who that mad man is. I don't think it be smart of me getting someone like you involved in this crazy game of Russian roulette."

She dropped it after that, her gaze returning back to the very much comatose albino. Silence rang about them once more as they stared at Allen's still form, their thoughts their own at this point. But when it grew to be too awkward to bear, Cross ventured to say, "I heard some of the things you said to him earlier. You must care about him a lot."

Lenalee could only respond to this with a beating blush. The sight made Cross snicker with amusement.

"No need to get embarrassed," he snickered, "The boy could use a little love in his life. Especially during a time like this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he actually blamed me for what happened. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've had happened." She responded solemnly, her expression becoming somber.

Cross looked to her crossly. "Tell me," he said after a few seconds of quietly studying her, "Were you the one who pulled the trigger?"

"N-No—"

"Let me rephrase that then. Do you happen to be a fatso of a man in your spare time because if you are then my props to you."

"I don't—"

"I think the answers to both those questions is 'no'." Cross answered, continuing when a startled Lenalee made no move to speak. "I know that as soon as that kid wakes up, and he sees you, he's going to crack a smile and probably ask you how you're doing. It's just how he is! Sure, it'll be his downfall one of these days, but until it is, he's going to stop to ask how someone else is before acknowledging his own problems."

She remained silent as his words sunk in and she couldn't help it if a small smile came onto her lips. "You have a lot of insight on Allen, Mr. Cross. I didn't think you cared about him that much from the look of things back at your apartment."

"Yeah well…" Cross grumbled as he leaned forward, his guarded gaze returning to his foster son's immobile form.

His expression softened ever so slightly and the ice in his eye melted into something akin to fondness. "Don't tell him that."


	23. Let's Play the Blame Game

Ch. 23: Let's Play the Blame Game

Lenalee was content to stay at Allen's side no matter what hour. She refused to leave his side, fearing that something would happen while she was away. It was a constant fear that she harbored, one that kept her from either eating or sleeping. If it weren't for the never ending coaxing from Lavi, she wouldn't have been tentatively sipping the cup of coffee that he had so kindly brought her when he returned.

Hours passed until the two were greeted by their incoming friends. Krory was a sobbing mess, eyes red from constant crying and nose dribbling with thick snot. He was quite the sight to behold, appearing to get even worse when he entered the room and noticed Allen resting soundly on the bed. Kanda, on the other hand, appear to be the complete polar opposite of the gothic boy.

The older Asian appeared unaffected by the current situation, even going so far as to say that he seemed irritated that he was even here to begin with. He scowled over at Lavi as he passed him, that dark frown growing steeper as he spied Allen a few feet away. A heavy glare set in his eyes as he stared at Allen before directing such a piercing gaze over to the redhead.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, making it evident that Lavi hadn't been forthcoming about the situation when he had first phoned Kanda.

"I still don't know all the details myself," Lavi admitted with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "But it's clear that the kid got himself into some deep shit and, well, ended up getting himself shot."

Kanda cursed under his breath while Krory let loose another round of throaty sobs.

As the hysterics continued in the cramp hospital room, Lenalee was the one to notice the third guest that had joined her two friends.

Mustering up the kindest smile she could put on during such a time, Lenalee addressed the new person amiably, "Are you one of Allen's friends?"

The girl jumped as the attention was drawn to her, easily growing nervous and apprehensive. She avoided eye-contact, keeping her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Y-Yes…" she stuttered out meekly, cheeks growing steadily flushed with embarrassment. She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "My name is Miranda Lotto. I-I'm sorry if it seems I'm intruding, b-b-but I couldn't help but overhear Arystar mention something about Allen at school, and, w-well, he's my friend. He wasn't here today, so I had to make sure he's alright."

Her eyes grew moist with the tears she was fighting to hold back, her level of fright escalating as she spotted her only friend resting on the hospital bed, strange tubes shoved down his throat and nose. She hoped he could actually breathe with all that stuff in his mouth.

"W-W-What happened to him?" she questioned feebly, hands shaking against her will.

"Well, we don't exactly know all the details," Lavi spoke up, repeating his words from before. "But it would appear that our poor beansprout somehow got himself shot."

Miranda gave a small shriek, breaking down fully. Tears rushed down unrelenting upon her flushed cheeks, her hands going up to hide her unpleasant expression. All of their sympathies went out to her, for they all (well, except Kanda) felt the same way in varying degrees.

"Who the heck are all of you?" a shrill voice demanded, startling all the awake teens severely. The five of them all jumped, turning to the elderly Matron standing at the doorway.

"Huh?" Lavi gaped openly.

"You can't all possibly be Mr. Cross's relatives!" she snapped irately, irritated to find so many people in one of her patient's room.

"Oh…" the redhead chuckled weakly, unable to excuse that fact. "These are just our friends. We let them know what happened to my, uh, little brother," He tried not to crumble under the strange looks he was receiving from Kanda, Krory, and Miranda, unaware of the lying that Cross had to do in order to allow Lavi and Lenalee to visit Allen. "and they just couldn't keep themselves from coming to see if he was okay."

"Well then I'll just have to ask the three of you to kindly leave."

"But…" Krory moaned softly, sniffing back a bit of snot.

"I said leave!" the Matron ordered, startling the three into prompt action. Kanda scowled at the older woman as he passed, and she in turn scowled back.

Lavi and Lenalee watched their friends leave, wishing the three could stay with them. But as it turned out, they couldn't, which was greatly unfortunate. The carrot-top knew that he just couldn't leave them completely in worry, so he excused himself and went after them.

Now it was just Lenalee who was left alone with Allen.

Looking back to him, she took up his left hand back into her own, running her delicate fingers across the rough flesh. A part of her began to wonder what the doctors and nurses thought when they found his arm in such a crippling state. Did they find some diagnoses that matched his ailment, or did they just ride it off as something incurable?

Her grip on his hands involuntarily tightened, face showing her worried troubles. Perhaps the doctors were too busy worrying about his wound to really take much stock on his left arm.

"Oh…you're still here Miss?"

Lenalee looked back at the door to spot a man in a hospital gown holding himself up by clutching onto the metal pole that held up the IV bag of fluids that connected to the IV line in his left arm. His dark chestnut hair was bed-tousled and in complete disarray, hanging lifelessly in his golden eyes.

He seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on when or where she had seen him.

"Uh, yes," Lenalee stuttered, dropping Allen's hand for a second time that day. The man at the door gave a small smile, unable to miss the subtle action.

"I see…" he remarked under his breath, limping over to a chair and plopping down in it. A wave of relief crossed his features, easing away a bit of strained pain. He exhaled slowly, leaning back to study Lenalee. "You must care about him a lot to come and have Cross lie your way here to see him."

Lenalee's cheeks grew flushed, her eyes dropping to her lap in embarrassment.

"He's my friend, Mr.…"

"Walker. Neah Walker."

The surname caught her by surprise, her gaze leaping back to him as she gaped. "Wait, are you…"

Neah smiled and nodded once. "Yes, I am related to Allen in a sense. His first adoptive father was my older brother, making me his uncle."

Lenalee took a moment to comprehend all this, thinking it over carefully. It was then that she remembered where she had seen him before. "You're one of the teachers at Black Order High."

Neah nodded again, leaving his response to that.

"Then, did Allen know all this time that you were his uncle?"

"Not until yesterday he didn't," Neah sighed, bringing a hand to his face. He was the image of shame at this moment, his mouth frowning deeply. "I got too carried away with wanting to spend time with him after I learned who he was and how skillful he still managed to be. I guess you could say it was my fault for taking so much interest in him, for if I hadn't, he surely wouldn't be here right now."

This did not settle well with Lenalee, an inkling of suspicion rising up in her. "What do you mean Professor Walker?"

"I mean that if I had ignored him, had driven him away from my interest, he wouldn't have gotten the Earl's interest, or the man's wrath when he denied abandoning my tutelage for his. Don't you see? It might as well have been me who pulled the trigger."

The pieces that Cross had left her were starting to make a bit more sense, the reasoning behind this accident. But she still didn't know who this Earl guy was. Maybe it was for the better that she didn't.

"Do you hate me?" Neah suddenly asked her, lowering his hand from his face, revealing a few drying tear tracks on his pale cheek.

"What?" Lenalee questioned in disbelief, wondering if she had heard that question wrong.

"I asked if you hate me," he repeated, looking desperate and miserable as he added, "Please say that you do."

"Why would I feel such a thing when I know you weren't the one to hurt Allen? Yes, perhaps this could have all been avoided if you had stayed away, but I'm not going to fault a person for wanting to see a relative."

Neah winced, face tightening as he brought his hand back to his eyes. His body shuddered lightly, a few tears falling from the corners of his eyes. "Why?" he asked himself hoarsely. "Why do I deserve the pity and understanding of this girl? Why can't someone just hate me or blame me for what happened?"

"Why do you want people to hate you?" Lenalee demanded, growing infuriated by this man's self-deprecation.

Neah shrunk away, hiding his face completely with both of his hands. "Because it would make everything easier to bear. It justifies my previous actions, makes it reasonable if I were to suddenly leave."

"How could you do such a thing?" Lenalee shouted, rising up out of her chair to glare at the man sitting pitifully in his seat. "You've had plenty of opportunities to bail, to abandon Allen yet again. But to do it now, when he knows who you really are, is just sick. I'm sure he would never do that to you if your roles were switched. He'd be right beside you, through thick and thin, no matter what. Why can't you do the same for Allen? He deserves that at least, doesn't he?"

Neah stared at her, admittedly moved by her speech. Then his eyes shifted to her right when he caught a bit of movement and noticed the change in rate in which the machines beat. Lenalee caught this change in him, turning to look at what he was staring at when she felt a hand wrap lightly around the tips of her fingers. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked immediately to her right, witnessed to Allen opening his eyes partially, struggling to smile as he gagged on the tubes running down his throat.

Lenalee gasped, springing away when more of the machines began to beep in a much more stuttering interval. In seconds a few nurses came in, alerted by this change in one of their patients. One of them took to looking at Neah, a relieved look on her face as she sighed, "So this is where you went. A few of us were worried that you might have been collapsed somewhere when we found out you weren't in your bed."

"Just wanted a change in scenery." Neah slyly remarked, giving her a roughish grin that had her blushing softly.

"You!" the Head Matron barked back at him, erasing his confident looks. "You're not supposed to be up and about. You're injuries aren't healed yet, and you need to be resting."

"Yes, yes, I am easily aware of my current state, but what about the boy?"

"Worry about him later. For now, have that girl help you back to your room and stay put while we take care of him."

Neah appeared about to protest, but one withering look from the Matron kept his mouth shut. Sighing, he pulled himself to his feet and gestured for Lenalee to come to his side. The girl hesitated, fixated on the cluster of nurses that had swarmed around Allen, doing all of their strange tests as they pushed away. Realizing that standing there wouldn't do anyone any good, Lenalee slowly came up to Neah and allowed him to lean on her as she led them both out the room.

As they walked through the doorway, Neah whispered softly in her ear, "I am deeply grateful for those words back there. Thank you."

Lenalee could only give a smile in response.

* * *

After bringing Neah back to his room, Lenalee stood outside Allen's door beside Lavi and their friends, all five of them crowding up the hallway quite a bit.

"I hope he's okay…" Lenalee murmured, fearing that something might have gone wrong.

"I'm sure he is," Lavi assured brightly, his large grin beaming down on her. "Allen's a tough kid. If he can live through a gunshot, he can live through anything. They're probably just removing some of the machines he's hooked up to. It shouldn't take much longer."

As he said this, the door opened and the group of nurses stepped out, most of them shuffling away to continue their previous duties. All that remained was the Head Matron, the severe looking woman glaring at them all with scrutinizing eyes.

"Oh, you all are still here?" she questioned brusquely, not too happy of the presence of so many teens. They always just got in the way it seemed.

"H-How is he?" Miranda asked meekly, wishing not to incur the wrath of the experienced nurse.

"The boy? He's resilient, I'll give him that much. Managed to wake up even after having all that medicine coursing through his system he did. We moved him to a different respiratory machine, one that isn't used for critical patients, if you understand what I'm saying."

A collective sigh of relief was issued amongst four of the five teens. The Head Matron growled back in response, "Don't get your hopes up just yet. He's still recovering and it wouldn't be good to his health if you all go barging in there celebrating. Now go, leave the boy to his rest."

The group stood there, unheeding of the nurse's demands as they watched her return to her prior tasks. When she turned the corner, the five of them fought to get to the door first, each struggling to be the one to open the door themselves. This resulted in catastrophe, all of them falling in a pile at the doorway when someone managed to turn the door knob. Collapsing on each other in a heap, much grumbling was made until a wheezy chuckle caught their ears.

Five heads looked up to see Allen smiling beneath his smaller oxygen mask, eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched them with amusement. Tim was at his bed side, licking vigorously at his left hand which he kept hanging off the side of the bed.

"You all…are hopeless…" he said in between ragged breaths.

"Allen!" four of the five friends cried out, overjoyed to find their friend awake and mostly well.

Scrambling to their feet, four of them swarmed Allen's bedside, the last remainder choosing to merely stand at the doorway with his arms crossed. Krory and Miranda were a blubbering mess, their words indiscernible amidst all of their crying. Lavi himself was fighting back the level of emotion he was feeling at this moment, struggling to keep a broad smile on but unable to quite hide the fact that he had been so scared just hours ago.

"I'm so happy, I could just kiss you right now!" he chuckled, voice thick with emotion as his throat tightened with his overwhelming gratitude.

Allen grimaced tiredly. "Please…don't…"

"Ah, come on Moyashi, let me take your first kiss, I'm sure Lenalee won't mind and to hell if I care if I'm kissing another guy!" Lavi whined, jokingly puckering up his lips together and leaning forward suggestively.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted angrily as her face grew red with embarrassment. Before the redhead knew it, he was being pulled away by Kanda, the older teen keeping him in an effective headlock.

The teen struggled, gasping to be released.

Allen watched the spectacle, grateful that Kanda had chosen to step in. "Thanks…Bakanda…"

"It's just this once that I help you out short-stack." Kanda growled, glaring at his so called friend. "Besides, the Usagi was being annoying."

"Was not!" Lavi cried at pathetically, whimpering childishly when Kanda persisted to keep him in a tight headlock.

"Shut up."

Lenalee couldn't help but sigh, wondering if those two would ever change. Probably not.

"Lenalee…"

The teenage girl turned to the owner of the voice, her eyes drifting down to meet Allen's. She noticed how exhausted he appeared. It didn't seem like he was going to stay awake much longer.

"Yes?" she acquiesced her attention to him, prepared to listen to whatever he had to say.

Allen took in a couple of deep breathes, the exertion of speaking taking a toll on his still weak body. The room steadily grew quiet, signaling that everyone's attention was suddenly focused on what he had to say. This made the boy nervous, but he decided not to let himself care too much. He was about to fall asleep any moment after all.

"I…I want to start off by saying…thank you. For your words…to Neah. I heard…what you said to him. They were so kind…so thoughtful…for a jerk like me." His words had begun to slur as he began to lose the battle to remain awake. "I…I know…I don't deserve…them…for all the…worry I caused…you. I'm sorry…"

His speech drifted off from there, his eyes falling shut and his body easing away into sleep. Everyone stared, letting his words take a moment to sink in. Lenalee herself looked down at his face, appearing ever so peaceful as he slept. A tender smile slowly spread itself across her lips, her eyes jubilant and thankful.

Allen had finally apologized to her…and meant it.

"Dammit! He didn't confess to her!" Lavi cried in dismay, feeling as if his whole plan had fallen to pieces.

Lenalee looked to the rabbit sharply, now tight-lipped as she stared at him. "What do you mean by 'he didn't confess to her'? Were you expecting him to?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Lavi, pouting in defeat momentarily when a thought occurred to him and he immediately began to regret his interjection. "Shit…I think I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Allen likes Lenalee?" asked Krory, voicing the very same question that had entered Lenalee's mind.

Lavi hung his head, chin resting on Kanda's forearm, which was still wrapped around his neck. "Err…I'm not saying anything more than what I have."

Lenalee rolled her eyes, unwilling to put much stock on the redhead's assumptions. It was just crazy! Allen didn't like her, not more than as a friend at least.

Yet still, there was a part of her that couldn't keep from doubting. Just what if Lavi was implying the truth? What if Allen did like her?

She couldn't deny that she hoped he did.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ _SURPRISE! I BET A TON OF YOU THOUGHT I'D NEVER UPDATE THIS AGAIN!_

_In all honesty, my interest in this storyline has indeed waned, but the story is almost over and I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. There's one more chapter after this, but I have to ask, would you all like to see a sequel? I know I said last year that there would be a sequel, but I won't write it if nobody gives me any input on the matter._

_I would also like to mention/announce that I'm working on a one-shot that is just the tiniest bit AU-ish, a tad OOC that is properly justified as the story continues on, and is AllenxLenalee. Here's the overall premise of it: Allen and Lenalee grew up together in the Black Order. That's just the tip of the surface, I don't want to give anything else away. It will also be rated M, but I assure you the rating is merely for coarse language and sexual __**implications **__(This will not be a Lemon! If that's what you're expecting, then I'm sorry. Lemons are just sexual fluff, stuff that I will not write. I write plot and characterization, not useless smut. There might have been a time where I'd write just fluff—like my older fics—but I don't enjoy that anymore.)_

_Having mentioned all that, will any of you read this __**long**__ one-shot I'm in the midst of writing? (Like seriously, it's getting so long that I don't think it should be considered a one-shot. It's longer than the one-shot Farewell I wrote a few years back. To give you a bit of insight on the length, it's currently 13,000 words and I'm not even halfway through the story.) It occurred to me as I writing it that I might be wasting my time, because I have this feeling that people pass on stories that aren't all lovey-dovey from the very beginning. I don't understand why people like such unrealistic characterizations, but hey, I'm just one person. _

_Whoa…ranting quite a bit. Well, those are my two cents, promised._

_Anyways, if you actually read all this, then I thank you and beg you (yes, this author will beg) to please review or private message me on your thoughts on either the chapter, a possible sequel, the one-shot, or all three. I enjoy feedback from all of you, I really do, and I keep your words into consideration as I write. Thank you all who have read this story, are glad to have seen it update, and have simply enjoyed it overall. I apologize for the overdue update, and hopefully some of you will forgive me._


End file.
